Flaming vengence
by uneverjack
Summary: There are two kinds of people in this world: the good & bad. The good are the huntsman, those who vow to protect those in need. Those who would sacrifice themselves in order for others to live in peace. But what about the ones who are bad. The ones who kill for money or even for fun. Those who wish harm against anyone who stands in their way. What happens if those two paths cross?
1. Prologue

Hello hello and welcome to this story!

This you see before you is a re-write of the previous one. I haven't changed much, just adding more to what was there and re-wording everything.

Other important aspects of the story will to said throughout the author notes of each chapter.

I don't have much to say, never really do. But i must thank you for taking a look at my story. Even if you don't like it, it still means a lot to me.

Now… on to the chapter!

* * *

The darkness of the sidewalk was broken by the lights of street lamps and the light of the movie theater. People were filing out of the theater. Some of the people were walking in unison, while others alone. Some of the people who were together were male and female. A few of the females had teary eyes.

One of those females had tears coming out of her blue eyes. The tips of her blond hair becoming slightly damp, from the amount of tears. Her skin was pale and her clothes hugged her figure.

A hand went around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The person who pulled her into a hug had green eyes with short brown hair. His skin was neither pale, nor tan.

The girl laid her head against the crook of the boy's neck. They were both around the age of fourteen, leaving a movie along with others around her age.

A man in a black cloak, his face covered completely, walked towards the unexpecting teens. When he was about five or so feet from the teens he reached his hands into his coat pocket. When his hand came back out, he was holding a pistol. The cloaked man held his hand straight, pointed right at the blond girl.

A loud bang erupted around the street. White smoke was pouring out of the pistol. The blond girl stumbled forward and eventually fell onto the ground in a heap, blood pouring out of her back.

The boy who was with the girl watched in agony as his girlfriend fell down, into a ball, blood splattered everywhere.

The cloaked man turned and began to walk away, but stopped as the boy called out to him. The boy was now standing over his girlfriend, fully enraged.

The cloaked man laughed at the boy and turned round again walking off. The boy ran up to the man and tackled him. They both fell and began to wrestle on the ground.

Along the way in there bout the two had, the boy managed to grab the pistol of the man and jump to his feet, the gun pointed right at the man.

The man slowly got to his feet and held his hands up. He took off his mask, which showed a portion of his hair and his facial features. His hair was dark red, almost black, while his brown eyes held no emotion. His skin was fair, but more on the pale side.

"One more step and I shoot!" The boy yelled at the man, to which he laughed.

"C'mon kid, I know you wouldn't shoot me, you don't have the guts."

The man took one step forward but was violently thrown back as many loud bangs echoed around the street. The people who were still left in the surrounding area, after the first bullet was fired, watched in horror as the boy let rip and entire clip of bullets right into the man. All the bullets meet their mark.

The man was on the ground but still alive. The boy walked over to the man and picked him up.

"You should've never done this." The boy said quietly and he drew the pistol once more and fired the last bullet into the man's head. The boy dropped the corpse on the ground. He ran back over to his dying girlfriend.

He picked up her head and blew a sigh of relief to see she was still breathing. The girl slowly raised her hand up the boy cheek. She smiled into his eyes, but her eyes were filled with pain. The boy looked into her eyes. Tears flooded down his cheeks as he stared at her.

The girl's eyes slowly glassed over as her body went stiff. Her head, which was propped up by the boy's hand, now it fell to the side. The boy slowly put the girl down, letting her body go into a stiff position.

The boy cried, until the police showed up.

The boy tried to explain what happen but the cops shrugged it off and arrested him. As he sat in the cop car, he watched the paramedics put his girlfriend, now ex, into a body bag.

Another cloaked man watched the whole display with a smirk. He followed the cop car via rooftop to the police station.

The new cloaked man watched as the boy was led, cuffed and all, into the police station via two cops.

Once seated in a chair the boy held his head down and looked at his shoes. Thoughts swirled through his head but was constantly reoccurring. "What have I done?" he whispered quietly to himself.

"I don't know what you did kid. But I know, what you did was wrong." A voice said behind the boy startling him.

The man walked around and sat down at the desk in the small room. From his outfit it was clear the man was the Chief of Police for Vale.

"I understand you lost your love, but it wasn't right to kill the attacker." The chief said with his elbows propped up on the desk.

The boy clenched his fist at the man's words.

"You should've waited till we arrived, we could have dealt with the situation far better than you did." The chief said.

The boy's anger slipped and he stood up with a pointing finger at the chief.

"What you could have done, what you could of done!? All you would have done is take a statement, that's it! You wouldn't have taken any serious action, that's why he deserves to die. He should be punished and I did-" Flame said but was cut off by the Chief.

"SILENCE! You are too young to understand this!" The chief yelled. The boy was about to yell back but a knock was heard at the door.

"Sorry to intrude, but our guest has a visitor." A woman said, who could be identified as a secretary.

A man stepped in. He wore a black hooded cape. When he dropped the hood his jet black hair stopped above his eyes. His eyes down a bright blue which drew attention for his lightly tan skin.

"What do you want?" The chief asked.

"Whatever this kid has done, I'll pay his bail if he comes with me." The man said, looking down at the distraught boy.

"I accept." The boy said before anyone could speak.

"Good now come with me." The cloaked man said before anyone could argue.

The two walked out of the office and out into the street. The chief ran after the two. "What about the bail money?" he called.

"What about it?" The man asked before he pushed the boy into a car and drove off.

Once a good ways away from the dangers of inner Vale the man turned to the boy. "What's your name kid?"

"Flame, what's your?" the boy responded.

"Jay." He said before an airship hovered over the car.

* * *

A little over two years had passed since Flame was accepted into Jay's organization.

The organization was a mercenary group that does any job for the right price. Flame himself had gone on a few missions, most of them assassinations. Through those missions he gained the name Mimic. The name Mimic derived from his Semblance.

Flame's weapons of choice were his bo staff, which can transform into a sniper, and two short swords that, once the trigger is pulled, alight in fire. He also had gauntlet in the works.

Flame was currently walking side by side with his mentor, Jay. The two stopped outside two large glass windows. Inside the room were three people, a few years older than Flame, sparing while an instructor watched over them. The windows were one way so Flame and Jay could see in, while the combatants couldn't see out.

"Fate and destiny, two things synonymous with each other yet so different in their own right." Jay said still watching the combatants.

Flame now started at the combatants. "What do you mean?"

"Destiny is… a tricky concept, for it has been argued again and again what it truly means."

Flame continued to look at the combatants but nodded in response.

"Though in my mind, destiny is a one sided affair. For in life you are always meant to do things, meant to do this." Jay gestured to Flame then the whole hallway there were in. "Yet how you go about is not even in your control. You will face battles that you are meant to lose, you will face foes who you should beat but fall to instead. Things that might seem like that they will last forever, might only last for a few heartbeats."

Flame's mind went racing back to the night with Lindsay. He thought about how he thought him and her would last a lifetime together. Flame then noticed that Jay was still talking.

"You shouldn't take life for granted Flame, some things are meant to happen and you should just let those go by. Even it means losing someone you care for."

The three combatants finished their fight, a tall girl, which looked kind of like a Viking, won the match. Jay walked over to the door leading into the room and opened it.

"Time to meet your team." Jay said before stepping inside. Flame quickly followed.

The three in the ring were all panting heavily but the two on the ground were panting the heaviest. The winner of the match tensed up slightly at seeing Jay and subsequently Flame.

"What's up doc?" She asked. The two on the ground got to their feet. Flame took note that they were all faunus.

"White Fang want you four to do a special mission and before you ask, they requested you by name." Jay said walking over to a desk and dropping some documents on it.

"What are we hitting?" Flame said looking down at the documents. The rest of the group walked over also.

"It's not my place to talk about it." Jay said as the door opened.

The four unsuspecting patrons turned to look. A man stepped in, more correctly what appeared to be a bull faunus.

The man's hair was brown but hard to tell through the red tint of his hair. He wore a black that was slightly longer than usual and he only had the top two buttons done. The bottom the coat was trimmed with read along with the few inches above it has an intricate red design. On his back of his chest he has a white design with a red rose pattern over that. On his left shoulder is another of the red pattern at the bottom of his coat. On the edge of the shoulder design was a white symbol that kind of resembles a dove. Under his coat he wore a red shirt.

His pants were completely black dress pants. His boots were had a slight heel, and said heel was tinted red. His weapon appeared to be a sword held in sheath that was a shotgun.

The most notable feature of this man was his mask. The mask appeared to be one from a Creature of Grimm. The mask covered the upper part of his face.

"He's the representative from the Fang, he'll tell you what your mission is and how you'll execute it." Jay said passing the man and leaving.

The mysterious man said nothing and continued to watch the foursome.

"Oi! You gonna stand there, or actually come and explain to us what we're gonna be doing." One of the three combatants said with an accent that sounded other worldly. (It's British)

The man said nothing and did nothing, all he did was stare.

The girl who won the match stepped forward. "Are you part of the Fang!? Those rejects giving us faunus a bad name!"

The man finally stopped as he clenched his fist. "We aren't giving the faunus a bad name, the humans are! You aren't to question my authority, you've been selected to take part in this and you will follow everything I say!"

"Ah the devil speaks. And yes old man, we'll follow your plan. As long as it's reasonable." Flame said.

The man exhaled calming himself down. "Your mission is to wreak havoc at the Vytal Festival."

The four's faces varied from shocked and pumped.

"Alright let's do this!" The victorious girl yelled as she fist pumped the air, her dark red hair getting into her face.

"Is this really necessary?" the other girl asked, her brown hair covering one side of her face.

The White Fang man stood there, his posture not changing.

Flame walked in front of his newly elected team. "As your leader for this mission I say let's … kick some butt!"

The three cheered, even the stoic giant.

The White Fang man let a slight smile escape as he looked at the display. "Good you have a week to prepare then its show time." He then left the room leaving the newly formed team alone.

* * *

A week later

Flame stood in the middle of a crowd. Stands were set up all through the streets of Atlas. People from all the kingdoms, and those outside of it, were in Atlas for the Vytal festival tournament.

Flame stood with his back to wall and one foot propped up against it. Many people walked by him without batting an eyelash, though some gave him quizzical looks.

He was, in fact, wearing a hood that makes him look like a hunter in training.

His scroll went off. The alarm he set went off. Flame called the rest of his team. They all picked up within seconds of each other.

"In position boss." Jen called.

"As am I." Jake replied.

"Alright, I just got into position." Molly said with a slight pant.

"Adam what about you?" Flame asked.

"Worry about yourself, we'll take care of ourselves." Adam replied with annoyance.

"Alright, bull, calm yourself." Flame said with a laugh.

Adam growled from the other end.

"Let's just get this mission on the way." Flame said. "From this moment on there's no going back."

The other's voiced their acceptance to Flame's comment. "Then let us begin our mission." Flame stated. The others cheered.

Flame ended the call. He walked out over a nearby stand. After a few moments many explosions erupted around the fairgrounds and Atlas. Many citizens started running in all directions. One man became surrounded by human Atlas soldiers.

Flame smiled and walked over to the man. As he walked a full face mask grew over his face.

"Sir, we need to get you out of here." One guard said, as he pushed the man. The man nodded as the guards led him through the crowd, pushing people out of the way.

Flame reached behind his back and pulled the sniper that just came to existence and took aim at the guards. Shots rang out around the fairgrounds and the citizens took cover along with Flame's target. His guards also hit the ground.

After the shots ended the man got up with many of the other citizens. The man stood up but none of his guards did. When he went over and looked at them he noticed that they were all dead. The man panicked and was about to run but was stopped as a voice was heard behind him.

"It's so kind of you to join us today." Flame said as he walked up to the man.

The man slowly back away from Flame. "If you kill me, only worse things will happen to you."

Flame said nothing and approached the man. The man became hesitant and turned to run. Before he could even turn 180 degrees, Flame pulled out one of his short swords and plunged it into the man's heart.

The man tried to scream in pain but couldn't. Flame pulled his sword out and the man fell to his knees, then crumpled into a ball. Flame smiled down at the dead man and sheathed his sword.

He then noticed a girl a few yards away. The girl's outfit was a white and light blue combat dress that ended around mid-thigh. The dress had a blue bow that hugged her hip. The top of her dress had a small coat that was red on the interior. On the back of it there was the crest of the SDC.

The girl had a revolving rapier sheathed on her hip.

Her hair was white held into a side ponytail. Her blue eyes complimented her pale skin.

She held her rapier out, pointed right at Flame, with shaking hands. Flame laughed at the display which only made her hands shake harder.

"My my, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't have such a dangerous weapon like that." Flame said advancing towards the girl. She thrusted her weapon forward and unleashed a torrent of Ice at Flame. Flame pulled the trigger on one of his sword and blocked the attack.

Her face paled even more than it was already was at the sight of Flame. It just now occurred to her who he was. She dropped her weapon and it clattered as it hit the ground.

"Scared are we?" Flame asked with a laugh, now within ten feet of her.

The girl tried to run by but was stopped completely. She tried to move but couldn't move a single muscle only her head, mouth and eyes. Flame walked round in front of her. "What is a pretty little doll like yourself doing with such a powerful weapon?" Flame said looking down at his weapon.\

"I want to be a Huntress." The girl grunted.

"Oh and why not a less, dangerous job?" Flame asked gingerly putting his hand to the left side of her face.

"I need to prove that my name isn't tainted by my father!" The girl spat.

Flame applied more pressure to her face, putting on a near death grip. He also drew one of his swords and placed the tip of the sword here her heart is. "You shouldn't make me angry." he said through gritted teeth.

The girl tried to move backwards but couldn't through an unseen force. She felt a pressure being applied to her chest and closed her eyes, fearing the worse. The sound of a scroll going off drew the pressure from her face and chest. She reopened her eyes and looked at her attacker, he was on his scroll out of earshot of her.

Flame closed his scroll and turned towards the girl. He snapped his fingers and the girl stumbled forward a few feet. When she regained balance she looked back at her attacker. "You're lucky you got out of this alive." He said. He then turned round and walked away leaving, her alone with the dead bodies of her uncle and her guards.

She slowly walked over to her uncle and knelt by his side. "You just wanted to take me here, we didn't know how it would end." She whispered. She turned and looked at the faint figure of her assailant. "If we ever cross paths again, next time it'll be you who'll die." She said. She turned back to her uncle's dead body. She stayed there till Atlas soldiers swept the area and found her.

Flame himself was back at the airships waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. Jen arrived shortly after Flame. She was exuberant, happy with all she has done. She told stories of her doings to Flame and the pilot.

Jake came to the ship hours after Jen. He was alone and something was obviously on his mind, something that is clearly off putting.

"What's wrong Jake, and where's Molly?" Flame asked taking a few steps toward Jake.

Jake stopped and looked at Flame, a tear forming in his eyes. "It's Molly, the damn Atlas soldiers got to her and…" Jake couldn't finish his sentence.

Jen was up within moments. "What! How could they, they all die for what they've done!"

Flame stopped Jen for storming. "We've lost a great friend today, but let's not allow that to control our feelings. Were all deeply sadden by this but we must leave. Her body is still back in Atlas and probably being dealt with by the soldiers. There's no point in going back just to kill ourselves."

Jake took a few angry steps toward Flame. "It's my fault she died! And now I can't even pay my respects to her! I can't even get close to her without a fight!"

"In a few years from now, maybe even a year, you could go back. But first you need to let this blow over." Flame said.

Jake sighed and Jen still looked pissed but managed to agree with Flame. "Flame's right Jake, we can't go back. There's no need to get ourselves killed for one of our fallen. Let's get back to HQ.

Jake agreed, gloomy, and got in followed by Flame and Jen.

The ride back to HQ took several hours but it felt even longer with the loss of their friend, and for Jake, the loss of his lover.

When they arrived Jay stood waiting for them. They filed out of the airship and walked past Jay back into their own sleeping quarters.

"Where Molly?" Jay asked the inevitable question.

Flame turned toward him. "She fell in battle, now if you please leave us alone to mourn our loss of our friend." Flame then turned back and left Jay alone.

* * *

A year and a half after the Vytal Festival attack.

Flame sat in a chair in Jay's office. His seat overlooked a cluttered wooden table. The desk had many papers and documents of the apparent mission Flame was about to be sent on. Jay stood on the other side of the table, a document in his hands.

"You remember back year or so, to you Vytal Festival mission?" Jay asked.

"Yes, yes I do. What's the point of that?" Flame asked.

"Well the White Fang was happy with your performance. But still disapproves of one aspect of it and thus this mission is born." Jay responded.

"And what is it that they disapproved of?" Flame asked.

"That girl you fought, you know her name correct?" Jay said once more.

"No, not really. But she did have the SDC crest on back of her jacket, so I presume she was important in some way." Flame said.

"Well that girl is SDC CEO's daughter, the Heiress. And the White Fang want you to bring her to them, alive."

Flame was completely taken aback by this request.

"She'll be starting at Beacon soon and they have paid to get a forged transcript for you. You'll attend and capture Weiss after gaining her trust." Jay said. He then placed down the folder of documents in front of Flame. "Here's the information on her. Also you haven't of choice of accepting this mission. You must accept it or else."

"Alright Jay, no need to scare me like that. Now I must be off." Flame said taking his leave.

Flame made his way back to his room. He put the documents down his desk. He let out a loud sigh. He then looked over at a picture of Lindsay on his desk.

"It all started because of that night." Flame said out loud to himself. "But is this what you envisioned me doing? I don't like to kill, but only do to avenge you. If I find any of the family who killed you, I'll kill them within mere moments."

Flame picked up the photo. "I do this for you Lindsay, for you." Flame then gently placed the photo down and began to study everything he could find on Ms. Weiss Schnee.

* * *

Well how was that? Hope you thoroughly enjoyed it.

I have another major time skip for next chapter which is when Flame joins Beacon. It's to the day after the initiation.

These first two chapters and long and the rest diminish in length to a reason i know not.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and i'll answer as quick as possible.


	2. Freindships And Bonds Are Formed

Hello hello hello and welcome to first of my rewrites! That said if the chapters 2-5 dont make sense don't fret, Rewrites for thoses are coming soon.

A quick note:

First these stories are told from a third person narrative, any 'i' or 'me' not in quotations are my fault.

This chapter is changed drastically from the original chapter 2.

Without further ado let's head into the re-done chapter 2

(Rewritten 12\7\15)

* * *

Flashes. Flashes of people moving running. Running towards a lone body slumped against a tree. Grim, grim surrounding the four people in the clearing. Two people defended the person trying to heal the down person.

Suddenly all the Grim stopped and turned tail and fled into the woods. The two people defending relaxed and walked back towards downed person.

The forest began to shake as an enormous Grim became visible in the tree line.

One of the defenders began yelling at the three others. Than they proceeded to pick up the down person, and run into the tree line. Leaving the lone defender to fight the grim.

The person charged the Grim and everything went black.

* * *

Flame awoke with a start and sat on the edge of his bed and looked around the dorm room. Three sleeping bodies lay in beds. The beds form a cube shape around the room, one in each corner of the room. "I still can't believe that I lead this team, Team FLME."

Flame's partner, or L of Team FLME, is a Ms. Lindsay. In a does or morbid irony. She stands 5'7 with blonde hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. Her skin is paler than normal but it was hardly noticeable. Her weapon is a bow that can transform into a spear. It can also become a Sniper Rifle. Her semblance is one that she can slightly slow down the world around her, so she can get better accuracy on her bow strikes. She has a Black cloak and loose fitting jeans. She also has on brown high heel ankle boots, that smoosh her tiny feet.

The M in the team is a fellow by the name of Mark. He's a 6'7 foot man. He as dark brown hair and muscles to scare away even the buffest bodybuilders.

'Oh why was I always with giants.' Flame thought as he looked at his teammate.

His weapon is a staff with an axe on each end. The weapon can turn into a shotgun that fires any type of dust rounds. His Semblance is to temporarily and massively increase his physical strength, though it drains his aura to do so. He wears a tight grey tank tops and Jeans. On his oversized feet are two tennis shoes that are Jet Black.

The final member and the E in FLME is a gal by the name of Elizabeth Icegem. She has white hair pulled back into a ponytail that ends just above her back, even after leading this team for a month Flame had never seen her hair down. She to is paler than most. Her weapon is two shortened katanas that can turn into revolvers. Her semblance is one of Invisibility, being quite a ninja type of girl Invisibility makes her the best assassin around. She has a long sleeve top that can change colors and yoga pants that can also change colors.

He looked down at the box sitting on the floor next to his bed. In that box comprised four sets of the Beacon Uniform. He grabbed one set and went into the bathroom to change into it.

When he came out Lindsay woke up and grabbed a set of clothes. "Good morning Lindsay." Flame said the Faunus girl. She ignored him and went to the bathroom to change. Flame just sighed to himself and sat back onto his bed. He pulled out a book and began reading.

The next person to stir was Mark. He sat up with his legs hanging over his bed. "Morning Mark." says Flame. Mark jumped, not expecting for Flame to be awake.

Nevertheless he gave Flame a friendly smile and greeted him, "Morning Flame." Mark then looked over at the empty bed that once contained Lindsay.

"She's awake already?" Flame nodded in response.

"Has she gotten over it yet?" asked Mark.

"No, i don't really know what i should do to apologize to her." Flame replied, crestfallen.

Mark stood up and walked over to Flame's bed. "Don't worry too much about. Giver her time she'll come around."

Flame nodded in agreement. "Ya your right, i just wish she wouldn't have seen that side of me.

* * *

Flashback: initiation

People flew overhead as Flame cursed to himself. "Dam Ozpin and his way of making teams."

"This darn Black hoddie, making me sweat from the heat." He was about to start another rant to himself when he heard movement in the bushes.

Out Stepped an Ursa. The lumbering bear walked on its hind legs slowly approaching its target. The Ursa was about to hit flame when it dropped to the ground an arrow in its back. Out from behind the Ursa stepped a short, petite, blonde girl.

We looked each other in the eye. Flame groaned inside 'Dammit now I'm stuck with her for four damn years.'

"I guess we're partners." Says the girl. She walks over towards Flame and extends her hand "The name's Lindsay, what's your."

Flame groans inward again. 'Not only does she look like Lindsay, Her name is Bloody Lindsay to.'

Flame extend his hand and shakes Lindsay's "Flame."

"Alright Flame let's go find those relics." Lindsay said enthusiastically.

The pair walked for a while in Silence until they found their destination.

The pair had found the ruined temple. "Hey Flame look over yonder." Says Lindsay and points over towards a cliff. There was a nevermore stuck on the cliff side and was being dragged up by a force invisible from my view. "Wow that's one talented Hunter." Flame said in awe.

"Sure is" replied Lindsay as she grabbed a white bishop piece.

We took two steps towards the Cliffside when we heard masses of footsteps behind us. We turned and saw a large horde of Beowolves. Unsheathing his swords Flame gave them a good flick of the wrist and readied them. "This is my kind of fight."

"Ya, ya, don't get too cocky." said Linds. She crouched slightly then began running at the Beowolves.

When she got when in touching distance of a Beowulf she jumped over them and activated her jet pack. Her jet pack gave the quiet clearing a roaring sound as the sounds of the jets echoed from tree to tree. Flying through the sky she shot arrow after arrow at the horde of Beowolves, thinning the crowd slightly. A Beowulf leapt up and got a paw on her ankle, pulling her down.

Quickly popping up she turned her bow into a spear and began a melee assault. She hacked her way through many Beowolves but was hit by an alpha Beowulf. She went flying into a nearby tree. She slid down said tree disorganized and dazed. She looked out at the Wave of Beowolves and thought her demise had come quick, as the horde of Beowolves slowly closed in on her. "Is this how i got out? By an army of Beowolves, I don't deserve to be a huntress." She closed her eyes and waited for her demise, however it never came. After several moments she opened them.

She saw what appeared large masses of earth filled with dirt and rocks thrown at the Beowolves. The Beowolves that were hit fell down and began their slow disintegration process upon their deaths. She then saw Flame charge into the horde.

He ran through the horde in one straight line hitting any Beowulf he came across. Some of the Grimm tried to hit him but he blocked them with the shields on his wrists. Right before he could reach Lindsay five Beowolves blocked him. He shot at them killing three and once he got in range decapitated the last two.

Flame reached Lindsay and parted a portion of blood stained hair that fell into Lindsay's Face. Her head had a few drops of blood falling down her face. "I'm not leaving you here." Says Flame and stood back up and turned to face the crowd of Beowolves.

He sheathed both his swords and outstretched his hands. The Beowolves suddenly began to slowly float off the ground. As his hands moved upwards so did the Beowolves. Eventually the Beowolves were 100 meters above the ground. Suddenly Flame threw his arms down and the Grimm came crashing down. When there bodies hit the ground a bone shattering sound could be heard as their bodies crumpled into pretzels and they began to evaporate.

Flame walked back over to Lindsay, she was wide eyed and trying to move backwards to escape Flame. Flame stopped and looked at his hands then at her and back to his Hands. Her small little cat ears flattened to her head and her tail tucked under her. 'We both can't survive for four years if she thinks I'm a monster.' Flame thought as he looked at his newfound partner whom was still backing away, Fear plainly visible in her eyes.

Flame walked over towards her and knelt down next to her. "Listen Linds for the two of us to succeed you must understand one thing. When i get mad or pissed I'm not to be messed with. And when someone hurts someone i care for, there as good as dead." The fear in her eyes evident. She stopped moving but still look petrified. Her golden cat ears lay flat against her head and her tail curled around her legs.

"You killed them with no regard for anyone, what if you snap on me like that." Whispers Linds, her voice shaking with fear.

"I promise i won't, and even if i did. You can hit me however long you want." Flame states flatly. Extending his hand Lindsay grabbed it and pulled herself up.

"Come on let's get back to the school." Lindsay's says with her arms crossed across her chest. She felt conflicted, He showed he meant business and wouldn't hesitate to kill, but also showed that he had a soft side.

The pair walked back to Beacon in complete and utter silence.

* * *

End Flashback

Lindsay came out of the bathroom in her school uniform. "Lindsay look I'm rea-" he was cut off when Lindsay spoke.

"I heard what you said to Mark, you're better than… than whatever you showed in the emerald forest. I have forgiven you Flame." Lindsay said with utmost sincerity.

"Alright." Responses Flame before turning towards Mark. "Wake Elizabeth up, it's time we start our day as team FLME." Mark nodded and turned towards the last remaining occupied bunk.

Lindsay went back over to her bed and picked up her scroll. "Ok we all the same class first, grim studies with professor port. Than we all have separate classes from then on." "Morning FLME" called out Elizabeth. "Elizabeth get dressed and ready for class, you to Mark."

Grimm Studies Class

"Ah, it appears we're in the presence of a true huntress in training." called out Professor Port before the bell rang. Weiss was panting heavily, but nevertheless walked out of the room in her normal cold self. Ruby ran after her.

Mark was helping Elizabeth but her books back into her bag and Lindsay had sleep in her eyes.

'It'll be a long four years' Flame thought to himself.

Flame walked out of the class and saw Ruby look out onto a balcony where Weiss was. 'She really does care for Weiss. Maybe i could talk some sense into her.' Flame thought.

After classes

Weiss was flipping around slashing at different targets. Using dust to lock the dummies in place.

When the last one fell she took a quick breather. "Computer… set them back up." States Weiss.

"Computer… stand down." States a hooded man.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Says Weiss in a fit of rage.

"Yes, teaching you something." The figure responded ambiguously.

"What would i need to be taught?" Weiss asked incredulously

The hooded man pulled of his hood. His short brown hair was half flatten, half messy, and his eyes shown green. "I saw what transpired between you and your leader."

She sighed and replied, "What you mean the mistake?"

The man stood his ground. "It's been one day, you have four years with her. You must to learn to live with her as your leader." states the hooded man.

"Ozpin made a mistake assigning her as a leader." replies the heiress.

"Ozpin has his reasons for what he does, we may never learn them. But we'll have to deal with what we get." counters the man.

Weiss turned her back on the man and returned to the simulation computer. She was stopped when the man spoke again. "All i see in front of me is a girl who got everything she wanted, and when she didn't get what she wanted she lost it."

Weiss turned and snapped at the man, "That's not it!"

The man smiled at the girl. "Ah yes, a girl who gets everything she wants from expensive jewelry to expensive clothes. She can get anything money can buy. Everything but one thing, love. Yes she was spoiled as kid, but never received any love. Thus she did everything to gain their love and was turned down at every step. She wanted Love from her Father but never got any for he was always too busy to deal with you. Winter was the only one who cared for you."

Weiss was starting to fold.

The hooded figure continued "You worked hard to get here, only to be shown up by a girl two years younger than you. You studied hard, she fought one criminal. You thought since you worked hard you'll be rewarded, but you lost your lead to a girl who happened to have a lucky break."

Weiss was on the verge of tears.

"During your initiation you lead Ruby up until you're bout with the nevermore. During the bout with the nevermore your ideas of killing were stumped and so you got frustrated, and Ruby came up with a plan which worked. Since she showed leadership don't you think Ozpin would have made her a leader?"

"I… uh… maybe…" replies Weiss a single tear falling down her pale face.

"You may have better grades than her, but in battle grades don't matter. Skill and leadership matter, she has better leadership thus making her the leader. She wants what's best for her and her team."

"Then why did she interfere with my fight with the boarbatusk?" asks Weiss, her joyous emotions gone.

"She interfered with that because once again, she wants what's best for her and her team. You were loved so little as a child, that when one gives 'love' to you. You shut her out act like she's a nuisance. Yes she's young and immature at times, but also she shows lots of prowess and will be a great huntsman when she graduates Beacon."

Flame went from ripping into Weiss to acting like a father talking to his daughter that he loves with his life. "She wants what's best of you, not to deter you. Give her a chance you might just be surprised of what might come out of it. She wants to make you the best she can. Don't let her turn into what you have become inside. It's ok let people into your heart."

He then made his way to the door but stopped when Weiss asked one question.

"Who are you? Are you a student?"

He turns around and walks over to Weiss who was sitting on the floor in an emotional mess.

"I never meant to hurt you, only show you the error of your ways." He stretched his hands out to help Weiss stand up. She took the offer and stood up standing face to face with the man. "We all have our own problems, but can't have those control us or else we won't get anywhere."

Flame sighed and delivered a line that Hit Weiss right in the heart. "We all die, the goal isn't to live forever. The goal is to create something that will."

He then went to leave again, but was stopped by Weiss once more. "You never did answer my question."

Without turning around he responded, "The name's Flame, leader of team FLME." Flame then left, leaving a distraught Weiss behind.

The sky darkened and the stars filled the sky. The lights in the Dining hall there only source of light in an otherwise dark world. FLME was sitting along with the rest of the student body that chose to eat dinner. RBY was at a table a few meters from FLME.

Weiss walked in and instead of sitting with RBY sat with FLME, she sat next to Flame.

"I thought about what you said and i agree with what you said but i have one question for you. How did you know about Winter?" Weiss asks.

Flame smiled slightly and let out a soft and short laugh. "People know more about others than you think Princess."

Flame received a slight slap on the head and light Laugh from Weiss. "You're very persistent you know." Flame smiled.

"I know." Weiss turned and walked back out of the dining hall.

Later that night

Flame stood on the roof of his dorm block. Looking down at the City and the vibrant lights of the city he truly understood where is stood. 'I'm actually here, training to be a huntsman. I wonder after i complete my job if I'll be allowed to stay at Beacon.' Flame thought to himself.

Flame then heard a conversation come from the window under him. He reached out with his senses and saw Weiss talk to a ruby who fell asleep while studying. Weiss was trying to play nice with Ruby. Flame smiled at that. "So she did take my advice." He murmured to himself.

* * *

The next day, Flame was sitting alone at breakfast, the rest of his team was still asleep. The Dining hall was scarcely crowed, only about twenty or so people were in there. Some of them eating, others on computers, some studying. Ruby came in and grab a Baker's dozen of cookies and a large class of milk.

She was walking to a corner of the dining hall, but noticed the man Weiss talked to the day before. Before she apologized to Ruby. She smiled at the boy and joined him for breakfast.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, Weiss leader." said Ruby.

"Good morning Ruby, My names Flame."

"What team are you on?" Ruby asks.

"I lead team FLME" responds Flame.

"I have to thank you for what you did to Weiss, you managed to convince her to give me chance." Ruby said with admiration in her eyes.

"Your welcome Ruby, someone needed to knock some sense into her and I volunteered." Ruby laughed and began eating her cookies.

Flame looked at Ruby like there was something wrong with her. After a few minutes Ruby finally caught on. She noticed when she stuffed a full cookie in her mouth. She swallowed and questioned Flame. "What?"

Flame laughed slightly before responding. "I've never see a person who prefers cookies over all the amazing food they serve here."

"I can choose what i want for breakfast I'm a big girl," Ruby then proceed to point at herself, "I drink milk!"

"Whatever you say 'big girl'." The pair laughed and ate their breakfast.

The morning grew long, people from RWBY, JNPR and FLME eventually joined Flame and the red reaper.

Weiss was the first to join the duo, her breakfast consisted of a Greek salad. Instead of sitting with Ruby, she chose instead to sit with Flame.

The next people to join were Ren and Nora, Ren had a salad while Nora had a stack of 10 pancakes. Ren looked more tired than one who was awake for a few minutes. When the pair got to the table Ren spoke, "I tried to stop her."

Ruby and Weiss nodded. "We honor your service Ren." Says Weiss. Flame looked very confused until he looked over at Nora. Nora was stuffing a whole pancake into her mouth.

"Um Nora… should you, ya know… slow down?" asked Flame. Ren, Ruby, and Weiss stopped eating and looked at Flame.

Flame was once more confused until Nora spoke up. "NO ONE CAN CONTROL MY CONSUMPTION OF PANCAKES!" yelled out Nora who pulled out Magnhild and swung at Flame. Flame had a look of pure terror as her hammer made contact with his stomach and sent him flying into an adjacent wall.

When Flame made contact with the wall, his body cracked the wall. He slid down the wall with his back immersed in pain.

Weiss calmly got up and walked over to Flame. She offered a hand to him, he took and slowly stood up and rubbed his back. "Damn that girl takes her pancakes seriously." said flame.

Weiss laughed, "Yes, yes she does. Don't worry though, Jaune made the same mistake as you."

"Ok that makes me fe- Wait who is Jaune."

"He's the leader of Ren and Nora. He's also the leader of Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss explained.

Flame looked shocked "She's here. Well i can't wait to meet her."

The next to join them were Yang and Blake. Blake had salmon and Yang had waffles for breakfast. Blake sat down without a word and began eating. Yang sat down but decided to embarrass Flame and Weiss.

"So Weiss who's the boyfriend?" Flame went wide eyed and Weiss choked on a portion of salad in her mouth.

"Were not a couple, we've only just been acquainted yesterday." Flame said defensively.

Weiss mutters something under her breath but nods none the less.

Yang had a devilish smile on her face. "Well, Weiss wasn't in the dorm yesterday. Maybe she was sleeping with Flame?" Yang suppressed her laughter. "The names Yang." Said Yang who held out her hand flame shook it she then pointed over towards the person she walked in with, "She's Bake."

Ruby began to laugh uncontrollably at Yang's joke.

Pyrrha Nikos walked up to the table along with a blond boy. Pyrrha had a salad also while Tall blond and scraggly, had a stake. "Whose tall blond and scraggly?" asked Flame.

"Hey, my names not tall blond and scraggly!" stated the boy.

"Well what is it then, tall blond and scraggly?" enquired Flame.

"Jaune, my name is Jaune!" Jaune replied.

"Nice to meet you Pyrrha." Flame said introducing himself to Pyrrha.

"Nice to meet you also…" Pyrrha stopped as she realized she didn't know the name of the guy who said hello.

"My names Flame." said Flame who held out his hand and Pyrrha shook it.

"Nice to meet you Flame." Pyrrha said happily

They continued talk until Flame noticed three people enter the dining hall. "I'll be right back ladies, Ren, tall blond and scraggly." Jaune just sighed and shook his head.

RWBY and JNPR watched Flame walk over the three people. "Do you think that his team?" asked Ruby.

"Probably." respond Weiss.

"He has a giant on his team!" Yang called out.

Blake slapped the back of her head. "Yang, please don't be rude to people."

Yang pouted but grew happier when she noticed something about one of the girls on FLME. "Cool, he have a Faunus on their team."

Blake visibly perked up at that. "Your right Yang, I think she's a cat."

Flame and his team returned moments later. "RWBY and JNPR, this is the rest of my Team. The Faunus is Lindsay, The giant is Mark, and the quiet one is Elizabeth." Lindsay gave a quick uneasy smile, Mark waved and Elizabeth didn't say or do anything.

LME sat down, and noticed that Flame sat close to Weiss. Before Lindsay could ask why though, Mark spoke up. "Hey um… Nora, don't you think you might want to slow down with these pancakes."

Everyone stopped and waited for the inevitable. Mark was very confused until the redhead stood up with her eyes aflame. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, DON'T DISRESPECT MY PANCAKES!" Mark went pale as Nora expanded Magnhild into its Hammer form.

As Nora was swing her hammer, Mark was pushed out of the way by Flame. Mark stumbled before regaining his balance. He watched Nora Hit Flame and send him flying into a wall.

Mark looked at the redhead with a look of fear. Flame got up slowly and walked back to where LME JNPR and RWBY were. Flame walked right up to Mark, "I took one for you this time, next time it's you who gets hit into the wall." Flame clasped his hand and looked out over the three teams.

"Alright we wasted enough time with Nora and her pancakes. Now let's all get ready for class." Ruby and Jaune nodded and got their teams ready to go back to their dorms.

The three teams walked back to their dorms together, Weiss walking closely to Flame.

On the other side of the dining hall a student was on his scroll to a certain organization.

"You think he can be trusted?" asked the student into their scroll.

"He'll either be our greatest asset, or our worst nightmare. I hope he'll be the first rather than the later." said the voice in the phone.

"You're really gonna trust him with this mission, he is really young." replied the student.

"He's the perfect age to do this mission."

"He's sitting really close to Weiss though, let's hope he doesn't go turncoat."

"If he doesn't complete the task in one month, we'll send him a friendly reminder."

The student smiled, "I'll be down with that."

"Good a month from this hour, should Flame not have captured the Heiress. Let it be known that we'll have to act revenge against him."

The student smiled "Yes let it be known, let it be known." The student watched as Flame and his team left the dining hall.

"Till next time Jay." said the student into his scroll.

"Till next time Jake." replied jay, then he hung up the call.

* * *

Welp that's a rap on this chapter.

How you all enjoyed this and see you next time

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and i'll answer as quick as possible.


	3. A Day Spent In Vale

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Flaming vengeance. That said if the chapters 2-5 don't make sense don't fret, Rewrites for those are coming soon.**

 **This chapter is the beginning of Weiss and Flame's friendship. (Hence the pairing tag).**

 **Also for Chapter 5 of volume three, am i the only who thinks that Weis covered in soot is fucking adorable.**

 **And in Chapter 6, HOLY FUCK. Yang why! And that scene of team RWBY reacting to Yang strike, which sums it up. But i wonder what SSSN's and JNPR's reaction was?**

 **Anyway enough of me talking about the show and on the main reason why you're here.**

 **Onto the story**

 **(Edited: 21/12/15)**

* * *

A week later

School was in full swing. A few romances had already popped up through the first years. Some in their own teams, while most aren't.

Flame was currently walking outside and stopped to watch a couple on a bench. The couple were currently kissing each other.

Flame sighed but kept walking. 'I wonder if I'll ever be in the romantic game again' he thought to himself. He kept walking enjoying the scenic look of the gardens of Beacon. He stopped and looked down at a small garden of red roses. Behind him stood a tall stone structure with a fountain in the middle. There small two person tables scattered around the edges of the outdoor eating place.

"No you dolt, boarbatusk can get into a ball supported by their tusks and charge at you. Not that the Grimm's small body allows it to get into a ball." said a voice.

"Ugh but school is boring! Why do i need to know this instead of just hit them." complained the other voice.

Flame laughed to himself. Very slowly he walked up behind Weiss. Ruby noticed and tried to suppress a laugh as she realized what Flame was doing. "Ruby what are you look at?" asks Weiss.

Flame firmly grasped Weiss shoulders making her jump. She also let out a high pitch squeak. Ruby let out her laughter. Weiss stood up and turned towards Flame. "How dare you!" Flame was laughing at Weisses misfortune.

"It's not funny!" Weiss said in a whiney tone, while stamping her foot into the ground.

Ruby controlled herself, while Flame was giggling like a baby. "It really was Weiss. But maybe you could show him what you've been practicing."

Weiss smirked, "That sounds like a wonderful idea Ruby."

Flame didn't think this was a good idea. "What do you mean Weiss?"

She looked right at him and raised her hand. "This." A glyph appeared under him and Flame sighed. He was then launched at the ceiling, hitting it hard and landing with a thud.

Ruby was laughing while Weiss was trying to hide her laughter. Flame stood up and brushed the soot off him. "Why am i always the test dummy?"

Weiss walked over to Flame and slapped him on his head. "Well you do like doing stupid things and you are a dummy." Said Weiss.

Flame faked shock. "Weiss how could you say such foul and hideous thing to my face.

She held her hands up in Defense, "Ruby said i should do it."

Ruby wasn't laughing anymore. "Well Ruby you know what that means." Ruby attempted to use her semblance to get away, but couldn't escape the iron grip of Flame.

"Please no anything but that." Flame grinned and so did Weiss. Flame looked and Weiss and nodded.

"Ruby for your actions today I'm going to punish you by... tickling!" Flame took his free hand and started to tickle Ruby's sides, while Weiss tickled her neck.

Ruby was laughing uncontrollably as Flame and Weiss pushed their tickle attack. "Please stop." said Ruby through her laughter.

"Never was it your idea to assault me, so I shall return the favor." Flame responded.

After a few minutes of endless tickling Flame and Weiss stopped. Ruby caught her breath. "You … are really… good… ticklers."

Flame nodded. "Yes i know, now i guess I'll leave and leave you two to continue studying."

"Bye Flame." Called Weiss.

"See ya later." Called Ruby.

Flame walked out of the Garden and back towards the school.

Ruby and Weiss went back to Studying. "Weiss! Why do i need to know this?" Ruby whines.

"For school." Weiss replied, causing Ruby to smirk.

"Well after Flame showed up you didn't have a problem with not studying."

Weiss looked right into Ruby's silver eyes. "Ruby Rose! Are you saying what i think you're saying!?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'm implying that you have a little crush on Mr. mysterious.

"Ruby! How could you say something like that?"

"It looks to me that little miss heiress has a crush." Ruby said, but was silenced as Weiss slapped her on the top of her head.

"Shush. Now Ruby listen, i don't like Flame in that way nothing more nothing less." Weiss said overly defensively.

"I'm not sure about that Weiss, you two really did have a fun time ticking me."

Weiss smiles. "Ruby you gave me an idea, take that back or fear the wrath of tickles."

Ruby gasped. "You wouldn't!" Weiss then lunged at Ruby and began tickling her again.

"I take it back, i take it back!" Ruby cried through laughter.

"Too late now Ruby." Weiss said.

* * *

Flame walked back towards his dorm. He opened the door to his door. In the dorm room he found the rest of his team in an odd position. The lights were off except for the bright light on Elizabeth. She was bound to a chair and tied up with rope. Mark was shining his scroll's flashlight into Elizabeth's eyes. Lindsay had her spear out and pointed right at Elizabeth's throat. Flame sighed at the scene.

"I was gone for 20 minutes, how did this happen!" Flame said exasperatedly.

Mark and Lindsay jumped since they didn't notice Flame open the door. "She took an embarrassing photo of me and Mark."

"What kind?" Flame asked.

Lindsay looked scared to answer, but Mark wasn't. "I and Lindsay woke up in the same bed together."

Flame took a step back. "Oh ok. I'm going to release Elizabeth now." He then walked over to Elizabeth and untied the rope. "Send me the photo before you delete it." Flame whispered to Elizabeth.

Flame walked and stood in the middle of the room. "Ok, Lindsay you should go to the nurse and get a pregnancy test." Mark looked horrified, Elizabeth laughed, and Lindsay looked pissed.

Lindsay formed her spear into its bow form and shot an arrow at Flame. The arrow flung him back and pinned him against the wall. "It's not funny!"

"It really was."

Lindsay sighed and took the arrow out of the wall. "Next one will be between your eyes."

Flamed brushed some of the ice from his jacket. "Alright FLME it's been two weeks and we haven't done a team bonding activity so we're doing one now."

"What kind?" asked Elizabeth.

"The kind where we go into Vale."

"Ok." Elizabeth and Mark replied and began getting ready to leave for Vale. Lindsay flopped on her bed and wouldn't get up.

"Lindsay get up." Said Flame.

"No." Replied Lindsay.

"Get up!" replied Flame as he threw a pillow at Lindsay's Face.

Lindsay sat straight up after the pillow made contact with her face. "Alright." Lindsay said with a huff and got ready to leave.

Team FLME walked down a street in Vale. The street had a few around them were blocked off for a small street festival. Many small tents and booths line the center of the street. The street was crowded with many people going to and from the tents and booths.

"Alright FLME, What's the firs-." Flame stopped himself as he noticed his team disappeared into the many shops. He looked around at the shops and found one that interested him. He walked into a large tent filled with items from the four kingdoms and many towns and villages in Remnant.

He browsed over many items until one caught his eye. Flame stopped at the item and picked it up. The item was a pistol. The pistol was a revolver. The barrel was made of silver while the stock was made of brown leather. The barrel has the paint chipped off of it in some parts, Though it looks like it can still be used. Flame then walked over to the cash register. The shop owner had a green shirt under a red apron. He had thick eyebrows the same color as his hair that went around the side of his head but not on top.

"I want this." Flame said to the man. The man nodded and took Flame's lien. Flame walked out of the shop. He looked around and Found Lindsay coming out of a nearby shop.

"Hey Linds, where are Mark and Elizabeth?" Flame asked her as he walked up to her.

"Don't know, but i know that they're together." replied Lindsay.

"I thought you and Mark were together?" Flame retorted, earning him a slap across the face.

"I told you to forget that!" Lindsay threatened, causing Flame to start laughing.

"Nope." he replied. Lindsay looked mad and tried to hit him. Flame took off running and Lindsay followed suit.

Flame was sprinting through the street fair while Lindsay chased him. This went on for the better part of five minutes until Flame managed to lose Lindsay. Flame stepped inside a tent and watched as Lindsay ran past him. He smiled and turned into the tent, he would stay here for a few minutes then attempt to find Mark and Elizabeth.

The tent was like a dust and weapon shop. There were a few people scattered through the large tent. Flame went over to a case filled with vials of rare dust.

"You have an interest in dust?" asked a voice behind him. He jumped and turned around to find it was Weiss who had asked the question.

"Dust is an essential component to our existence on this dreadful planet we call home." said Flame. Weiss then walked up next to Flame and looked at the dust case. Flame did the same.

"Dust, something my family is known for." Weiss began speaking out loud but mostly to herself. "My grandfather and his father before him had all been known for the amount of dust they collected. They were unchallenged and well respected. But when my Father took over we had lost all that respect." Weiss then clenched her fist in anger. "He's using Faunus as slaves. He doesn't see them as equal. I wish he would see them as equal." Weiss finished her little rant and just gazed into the glass case.

"Your father is a good man at heart, he's just misguided." Flame said into the glass case. "Why are you defending him?" questions Weiss. "Every person on this planet is good at heart. But sometimes they go down the wrong path. And if they go down that path for too long, they can't turn back. Your father is almost at the end of that dark desolate path, but there still is some hope for him."

Weiss sighed and turned away from the glass. "I guess you're right."

"There's too much wrong in this world, and we as huntsman need to fix that." she said.

"And how do you propose we fix that?" questions Flame who turned around to face Weiss.

"I think first we should start with the Faunus, question them and arrest any suspected White Fang supporters."

Flame laughed lightly at her. "You're starting to sound more like your father." Weiss eyes went wide as she realized that she indeed sounds more and more like her father.

"It was nice to talk to you, but i must go and find my team. See you around." And with that Flame left the tent to go and find the rest of his team.

Weiss just stared at the boy who was walking away from here and stood looking even after he turned away from her.

"Where the hell were you two!" yelled Flame, at the Mark and Elizabeth who were now in their dorm room.

"We went out for a while then came back." pleaded Elizabeth.

"What were you doing?" Flame interrogated.

"Nothing really." said Elizabeth again, this time however with an apprehensive tone.

Flame smirked and turned his attention to Mark. "Goddammit Mark, would you stop impregnating the girls and focus on school for one." Flame was then punched into a wall by Mark's fist. He left a Flame sized crack in the wall.

"Why must you insist on terrorizing me you psycho." Mark said with a sigh.

"Because it's easy." Replied Flame. Flame shook the soot of him and looked at the clock. The clock read 10:30.

"Alright FLME enough antics for one night, let's all get some sleep we have school tomorrow." His team all nodded in response and get themselves into bed.

With the rest of his team in their beds and asleep, Flame took out the pistol he bought. He flipped it around in his hand. He then walked over to his bed and knelt in front of it. Reaching under his bed he pulled out a small metal box. Setting it on the bed he flipped it open. Pushing past the pictures in the box he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a bullet. Cocking the cylinder open on his pistol he loaded the pistol. He closed the cylinder back into place and gently placed the pistol into the box. Closing the lid he put it back under his bed. He then went to sleep.

* * *

Flame awoke to find that he was the last one to wake up. Mark was the first to notice. "Morning captain."

"Morning Mark." replied Flame as he stood and stretched.

"JNPR invited us over for breakfast." said Lindsay who was brushing her blond hair.

"When?"

"In about 5 minutes, we were just about to wake you and head out." Lindsay replied.

"Go on ahead I'll meet you guys there." Flame said with a yawn.

The rest of his team got ready for classes and went off to the JNPR dorm. Flame took a shower and got changed. Right before he left for the JNPR dorm, he noticed a piece of paper on his bed. Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up and read it.

Flame you have three weeks left to capture Weiss or your contract will be terminated and you'll be forced out of the Brotherhood.

He took a step back, his eyes wide with surprise. "I'm trying my damned hardest to do so! Just give me more time." Flame yelled to the empty room.

Flame folded the note and put it back on his bed. He then went to JNPR's dorm to have some breakfast.

In the hallway outside of JNPR's dorm.

JNPR were lucky, they got a dorm which faced Vale. FLME also had one as well. Those dorms had a Balcony and a somewhat large one at that. It was big enough to have a grill and a few chairs. The deck was made of maple wood.

Flame knocked on the door and the scent of freshly made pancakes filled his nose. Nora opened the door with one hand while the other had a 5 stack of pancakes on it. She also had a full one in her mouth. When she recognized who it was, she opened wider and motioned for Flame to enter.

When he entered the aroma of pancakes was strong. "Looks like the boss is awake." said Mark, who was sitting on a table the balcony.

Flame nodded to Mark and turned to Ren who had a plate of pancakes for Flame. "Last stack Flame."

Flame smiled a toothy grin. "Thank you Ren, and how did you manage to keep Nora from eating this?"

"I told her it was blueberry, she hates blueberry pancakes." Explained the green gunslinger.

"Thank you Ren, Where's RWBY?" Flame asked the Ninja of JNPR.

"Ruby, Yang, and Blake i don't know about. Weiss is outside though."

Flame nodded in thanks and walked out to the balcony. The rest of FLME and JNPR were there, either standing or in chairs. Flame noticed Weiss talking to Pyrrha with her back turned to him.

Silently he set his plate of Pancakes down and slowly walked towards Weiss. Pyrrha saw what he was doing and continued to distract Weiss. Flame stood right behind Weiss. She noticed a shadow over her. Before she could investigate, two hands firmly grasped her shoulders. She jumped and squeaked. Turning around she looked at her assailant.

She looked at Flame. "Why?"

"Because." Replied Flame.

"Because why?" asked Weiss more intensely.

Flame then reached back and took one of his pancakes off the plate. Flame than took a piece off. "Because pancake!" Weiss looked confused than her eyes went wide as Flame shoved a piece of a Pancake in her mouth.

The light banter that surrounded the room stopped all at once and turned their attention to Weiss. Weiss calmly swallowed the pancake. She than produced a grin on her face. Flame's playful smile then dropped. A glyph appeared under Flame's feet. He was then launched off the balcony and onto the sidewalk outside the dormitory.

"Weiss was that really necessary?" Asks Lindsay.

Weiss turned towards Lindsay. "If he dares to shove a pancake into my mouth then he shall be punished."

Lindsay just sighed. "Well i guess we should go get him." Mark, Elizabeth, and Lindsay got up and left to go and recover their lost leader.

On the sidewalk Flame sat up in the large dent he made. 'Dam, Schnee has got one hell of a punch with those glyphs of her.' Flame thought.

"Flame are you ok?" asked Lindsay as she got closer to Flame.

"Ya I'm fine. But come on let's get to class." Flame then stood up and began to walk to class.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a rap on this one.**

 **See y'all.**

 **If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.**


	4. Fights And Apologies

A/N: Hello once more and welcome back to Flaming vengeance those brave souls of you who have made it through chapter 1 and 2 and 3. If the chapters 2-5 don't make sense don't fret, Rewrites for those are coming soon.

This chapter is mostly me trying out writing for battle scenes. The first half of the chapter is battles while the latter is more plot driven stuff.

Also this is the shortest chapter so far

Anyway that's enough of the author notes, on the chapter.

(Re-written 12\20\15)

* * *

In Glynda's class

The trio of teams entered the combat arena. "Now I'll let my baby do the talking." said Ruby as she unfolded Crescent Rose and hugged it.

"Ruby do you have to do that every time we walk into class?" asked Flame.

Ruby turned and stared at Flame. "I need to warm up my baby, no better way than tender love and care."

Flame shook his head. "Come on let's take our seats." he motioned to the rest of the group and they all took their seats.

"Alright everyone take your seats and we'll start." Called out Glynda Goodwitch. The students had all quieted down and waited to see who would fight first. Glynda then pulled out her scroll and swiped it twice. The names and pictures of all the students went by in a randomization process. The picture stopped moving and Glinda called out the names. "Mark and Ruby Rose!"

The two looked at each other, shrugged and made their way to the stage.

"So who do you think's gonna win?" asked the blond brute.

"My money's on Mark." Replied Lindsay.

"Wanna make that a bet?" quested Yang. Lindsay shrugged and handed Yang five lien. "How about the rest of you?" Yang asked the remainder of the trio. They all bet on who would win, even Weiss. The votes were: Mark with 3 and Ruby has 7.

On the way down Ruby started talking to Mark. "Now you really get to see what Crescent Rose can do!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Only if you can hit me." Replied Mark. They then arrived at the stage.

"Fighters ready?" asked Glynda.

"Ya." Replied Mark, while ruby cocked her sniper scythe in answer.

Glinda then stuck a bell that she pulled out of air, signaling the match to start.

Ruby fired behind her propelling her forwards. She then activated her Semblance to go at an inhuman speed. Mark ducked out of the way of her swipe. "Calm down will ya!" he called out to the red reaper. Ruby replied by swiping at Mark to with he blocked with his staff.

Ruby looked at the staff with puzzlement thinking how something like that could block her scythe. Her eyes then went wide as the ends of mark's staff became two sets of bardiche blades for each end.

Mark then proceeded to put both of his hands in the center of the staff with about an inch separating them. Pushing, along with his semblance, he shoved Ruby's scythe off him. Ruby stumbled backwards for a few feet, Mark took advantage of that. He ran at the dazed Ruby and swing his bladed staff at her. He caught her in the stomach and sent her sprawling on the floor. Ruby's aura took the brunt of the attack, going down to half.

Ruby popped right back up and began to use speed to her advantage. She ran circles around Mark. With her added speed she was un-hittable. Running rings around Mark she began to hit him from all angles. Attack after attack hit Mark and he couldn't tell where she was since she kicked up a lot of dust blinding him.

FLE, JNPR, and WBY all looked at the board that showed the levels of aura possessed by each fighter. "Ruby has half and Mark has 15%, care to hand over that lien?" Yang stated with a smirk.

"Just watch." Replied Flame and the trio of teams all turned their attention back to the arena.

Ruby had stopped moving about and stood looking at Mark who was slumped over his staff. "You hit hard Ruby, but not as hard as me." Mark charged her. Ruby saw this and swung her scythe at him. Mark caught it with his hand, however the attack had brought his aura down to 11%, one percent away from losing. He ripped the scythe out of her hands and threw it behind him.

Ruby watched as her scythe, her baby, clattered on the arena floor. Ruby than felt herself get picked up. A cold metal object was put to her throat. She looked up and saw Mark.

A buzzer went off ending the match. Mark carefully put Ruby onto her feet and walked back to where Crescent Rose lays. He picked it up and casually threw it towards Ruby who caught it. "Shall we?" asked Mark gesturing towards the stairs.

"We shall." Ruby replied with a light laugh and the two then began to walk up the stairs back to the student seating.

In the balcony JNPR and WBY were stunned. They all bet on Ruby to win and were shocked to see her lose so profoundly. "I'm going to pound his face in!" Yang yelled.

"He won fair and square Yang." Flame said to calm down the fiery brute.

Ruby and Mark appeared at the top of the stairs and began to walk over to their respective teams. Before Mark made it to his team he was pushed, or punched, to the floor by Yang. "You could have killed her!" Yang yelled at Mark.

"But i didn't did i." replied Mark.

"So what! You almost killed her!" Yang was on the very of going super saiyan.

"Yang stop, he didn't hurt me and never would. Ruby shoved Yang away from Mark.

"Why are you defending him he almost hurt you?" Yang asked puzzled.

"Well he didn't, i trust him to not hurt me Yang. Mark and i are on good terms there's no reason for him to hurt me." Ruby said.

Yang just sighed and walked past Ruby to go and sit back down. "Just invite me to your wedding." Yang whispered into Ruby's ear. Ruby looked mortified.

Once everyone had calmed down after the last fight Glynda called out the next match. "The next match will be… Weiss Schnee of RWBY vs Lindsay of team FLME. Weiss got up and walked down to the stage while Lindsay looked a little concerned. "Stay in the air, she can't hit up there." Flame said to her. "Lindsay smiled at him and said, "Thanks." She then walked down to the stage.

"Combatants ready!?" Glinda called.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss called.

"Ya." Lindsay said, though not audible to the rest of their friends. A buzzer sounded.

Weiss conjured a speed glyph behind her and launched herself forward. She was surprised to find that Lindsay wasn't where she once was. She stopped and looked around confused until the nose of an engine filled her ears. Looked up she found the source of the noise. Lindsay was currently hovering above Weiss. She pulled out her bow and nocked an arrow in and fired. Weiss dodged the arrow and that where it hit the ground the space was covered in ice.

More arrows were moments from hitting Weiss. She struck her rapier into the ground and conjured an ice wall. The arrows made contact and burst into Flames, melting the ice. 'She uses dust tipped arrows.' Weiss thought.'Now how do i defeat you?'

Meanwhile Lindsay was starting to panic. "I'm almost out of arrows. But i can't use my jetpack and spear at the same time. I also can't defeat her on the ground." Lindsay said to herself. "Well better attack now."

Lindsay then deactivated her jetpack and landed with a soft thud. She than began to sprint at Weiss. Weiss saw this and launched a wave of ice at her. Lindsay counted with firing a Fire dust arrow at the spreading ice torrent, melting it.

Lindsay was in range of Weiss's rapier and the two began to go at it. Lindsay was on the offensive swiping at Weiss blocked most of the shots but got some hits down. On one of Lindsay's hit Weiss managed to offset Lindsay and made her trip while also getting a good shot in on her. With Lindsay getting up she took a quick look at the aura levels. She had 67%, while Lindsay had 59%.

Weiss went on the offensive this time. Ducking sliding and flipping over Lindsay, she managed to avoid nearly off of Lindsay's blocks. Lindsay stumbled backwards and Weiss put glyphs all around the dazed girl.

Lindsay looked at Weiss and was about to charge at them, but Weiss was then gone. Confused she stopped then felt something hit her in the side she turned to see what hit her but nothing was there. Something hit her back and she turned around only to once again nothing there. Then all at once many slashes were felt across her as Weiss sped up her attacks. Lindsay fell to one knee.

A buzzer sounded.

"Weiss Schnee is victorious." Glynda called out to the students.

Weiss sheathed her rapier and looked up at the board. She was at 57% aura, while Lindsay was 6%. "Hmm that use of glyphs must have drained me." She then heard Lindsay groan. It dawned on Weiss that she may have gone a little too hard on her. Weiss walked over Lindsay and knelt beside her. "Are you ok!?" Weiss asked filled of concern.

Lindsay groaned again, "Ya I'm fine just my knee feels weird.

Weiss lifted her to her feet. Lindsay took a step but fell down. "Maybe i do need to go to the infirmary." Lindsay said to the floor. Weiss helped the girl to her feet once more and assisted her to the Infirmary.

Flame stood up. "I'm going to see what Lindsay's condition is." Flame then ran after Weiss and Lindsay.

Weiss brought Lindsay to the infirmary. The nurses quickly got Lindsay into a room and took an X-ray of her leg. Weiss waited outside in a chair. She was sitting for a minute then the door opened. Flame walked in and saw Weiss and sat next to her.

"Did the doctors tell you anything?" he asked.

Weiss shook her head and looked down at her boots. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know Myrtenaster could hit that hard. I hope Ozpin won't throw me out, Dad would literally kill me. I don't want to go back to Atlas!"

Flame put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Weiss, it was an accident. I'm sure they get a lot of injuries from Glynda's class. You won't get in trouble, at least not under my watch."

Weiss nodded in response and laid her head on Flame chest. They stayed like that for a while, Weiss fell asleep after a while. Flame smiled, it was not a forced smile like all the other times. It was a genuine smile.

A Doctor walked in after an hour of waiting. He noticed the two people waiting and smiled to himself. "Sir you're here for Ms. Lindsay correct." The doctor called out to the pair.

"Yes, is she ok?" Weiss asked now suddenly awake.

"Is either of you her team leader?" The doctor asked. Flame nodded. "Alright sir you can come with me, but your girlfriend has to stay here." Weiss pale cheeks now filled with the red. Flame too was blushing.

"W-were not t-together." Weiss stammered.

Flame nodded in agreement while the doctor once more laughed to himself. "Whatever you say love birds."

Flame walked with the doctor to the room where Lindsay is. "She's in here but her leg is broken. Ozpin and Glynda have been notified. Though it should heal in about a week to two and a half weeks. Until then she'll have to stay here."

Flame looked at the door than the doctor. "Can i go in?" The doctor nodded. Flame thanked the doctor and opened the door to Lindsay's room.

He walked in and saw Lindsay in the bed. A vase of flowers was on the table next to her. "Hey Linds, are you ok?"

Lindsay opened her eyes and took in the sight of Flame standing in front of her. "Yes, I'm fine, Thanks for asking."

Flame walked up next to her. "I have a question for you, if you think you can answer it."

Lindsay nodded. "Are you mad at Weiss for what happened?"

Lindsay looked up at Flame. "No i don't, it was an accident nothing more nothing less."

"I'm going to be right back Linds." Flame said as he walked out of the room. He walked back to the waiting room. Mark and Elizabeth joined Weiss. Weiss perked up when she heard footsteps approach the three.

"Is she ok!?" Weiss asked clearly panicked.

"She's alright Weiss, don't worry about it." Flame said to the Heiress. She sat down relieved, but concerned crossed her face once more.

"She probably hates me, she probably wants to kill me." Weiss said to no-one.

Mark and Elizabeth looked at Flame. "Room 206." Flame said to the two, they nodded and left to find the room.

He sat down next to Weiss. "She's not mad at you, I'll take her to you."

"Why, she would just ignore me and treat me like dirt! Why would i want to go in there?" Weiss said enraged.

"She doesn't hate you Weiss, she knows it was an accident." Flame said trying to calm down the upset ice princess.

"Like hell she forgives me! I broke her leg, why would she forgive me that easily!" Weiss said even angrier.

"She doesn't hate you, she forgive you!" Flame said, his temper began to loosen.

"I hurt her! Why would she forgive me!?" Weiss yelled at Flame.

"She doesn't hate you, how many times do i have to tell you!"

"Everyone hates me for what i did! I'm embarrassed to even go back to my own team! They probably think I'm some sort of murder like the mimic."

Flame did even bat an eyelash at the mention of his former codename. Instead he did what no thought would happen. He went and hugged Weiss.

"Trust me princess, she doesn't hate you. She forgives you and knows it was only an accident. She has forgiven you." Flame whispered into Weiss ear.

Weiss didn't respond only hugged Flame back.

Outside of the waiting room the rest of team RWBY watched the whole fight between Weiss and Flame. "How long?" asked Yang.

"I'd say give em a month and a half at least." Said Blake.

"I don't know, I'll give them a while, probably well into the next semester." replied Ruby.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we." said Yang.

Back in the room the two stopped hugging and looked at each other. "Why don't we see Lindsay?" Flame told Weiss. Weiss nodded. Flame slung an arm around Weiss shoulder and began to walk towards Lindsay's room. Weiss put her head on his shoulder.

The pair walked into Lindsay's room and were greeted with quizzical stares from the three already in the room.

"We heard yelling, is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked.

Weiss and Flame looked at each other, just realizing how loud they were.

"Were we really that loud?" Weiss asked.

"Ya." Replied Mark. He was propped up against the wall.

Lindsay smiled weakly from the bed.

Weiss hid behind Flame, not wanting to be seen. Flame stepped aside and let Lindsay see Weiss. Lindsay saw Weiss' face and saw they she was apprehensive to see her. "Weiss I'm not mad at you, it was an accident."

Weiss slowly stepped towards Lindsay's bed. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes Weiss i do." Lindsay replied.

Weiss went and hugged Lindsay.

All the while Flame stood in the doorway watching the emotional sprawl in front of him. Mark stood next to him. "What was your fight about?" Mark asked while not taking his eyes off the hugging girls.

"It was about this." Flame said while gesturing to the hugging girls.

"What about it?"

"Weiss was scared that Lindsay hated her for she had done to her. Scared that she might get expelled from Beacon for hurting Lindsay. She's just not use to hurting people i guess." Flame said.

Mark looked from Flame to Weiss and back to Flame. "You two are odd people, people. But you know how the saying goes. Two opposites attract."

Flame did not respond only thought on the matter.

"People can change, why can't I?" Flame thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: How did i do on the battle scenes? Hopefully they were enjoyable.**

I'll say this in the next chapter but I'm saying it here also. The next Chapter will be a month advanced from the end of this one. I'm doing that so i can get onto a big plot point I've had in my since finishing the original chapter 5. Also it will be implied that Weiss and Flame now have a friendship between the two.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.


	5. A Job For Only One Man

Hello and welcome back. Hope you all had a good Christmas. I got the Weiss plushie with a frown and for some reason can't put it down. Her hair is so soft but the crown thing she wears stabs you at the same time. Oh, how they made even the Weiss plushies hostile to new folks.

Now in the last chapter i stated in the end author notes, that A month will have passed. I changed to a week and a half. A month is just two long. It is also implied that Weiss and Flame are more or less friends now.

Well this is the last rewrite before whole new ways i can fuck a story up, will be added. So on that note if you haven't read the previous chapters yet. Go back and read them or else this chapter will make no sense whatsoever.

This one is really short also, probably shorter than the last one.

That's enough from me, off to the chapter.

* * *

one and a half weeks later

FLME, JNPR and RWBY were all sitting in the Cafeteria at Beacon.

The three teams were all talking amongst themselves when the intercom went off. "Will Teams RWBY, JNPR, and FLME please report to Ozpin's office."

They all looked at each other trying to figure out what they did wrong. "Let's stop worrying about what we did wrong, hell we might of not done anything wrong. Lets go at see." Flame standing up and walking out of the lunchroom. The rest of them followed suit.

Ozpin and Glynda waited for the students in his office.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Glinda asks.

"Only time will tell." Replied Ozpin, who was looking out the window. The lights on the court yard lighting up. Illuminating the dark space.

The elevator chimed and the three teams stepped out.

"You called sir." Phyrra said.

"That i did." Ozpin said turning to face the students. "Tell me what do you know about the upcoming Faunus rally?"

The students looked around at each other, not sure how to respond. "That Faunus will barter for equality, peacefully." Said Blake.

"Yes, the age old problem of equality between our two groups. Its sad that now we must protect these ralls from those who want harm. Even those of their own kind."

"What are you implying?" asks Jaune.

"We feel that there will be an attack at the rally tomorrow. And we need some students to provide security for the event."

"So you just want us to provide security for the event?" Yang asked.

"Yes you are to put yourself into the rally and look out for suspicious activity. Team RWBY will watch the outskirts of the rally, to look out for people who have evil intent. Do not allow them to enter." Ozpin said to the team in which they nodded in response.

"JNPR will be in the mix of the rally. Putting themselves right into the thicket of the rally." Ozpin said the fruit named team. They also nodded in response.

"And finally FLME you will be at the forefront of the rally. Either on the stage will the rally leaders or right at the front looking for some uncanny behavior from the crowd." Ozpin said the latter team, and they once more nodded in response.

"Tomorrow you will leave for the rally fully armed. And expect the worse." Glinda said stepping beside Ozpin.

"Is this our first mission!?" Ruby said suddenly exicted at the thought of getting a mission.

"No think of this as more of a mandatory extra credit assignment." Ozpin said.

"Any more questions?"

The students all stayed quiet.

"Dismissed." Glinda said.

"Flame stay." Ozpin called.

The teams all funneled out leaving Flame, Glynda and Ozpin alone.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you." Ozpin said as began pressing buttons on his scroll. After getting it to work he set down his scroll on his desk as an image of person showed up, though is graded out.

"Hello Mr. Flame." said the voice. Flame instantly recognized it.

"Hello Mr. Schnee." He responded.

"i've heard she's taken a liking to you. Terrible it would be if she found out what you are." Mr. Schnee said.

"And what exactly am I?" Flame asked, fearing the worst.

"You know full well what you are, Mimic." Mr schnee said, the darkened image moving slightly.

"I don't go by that name anymore." Flame said unfazed.

"I bet you would be willing, if Weiss found out. Or even her friends. Your team perhaps."

Flame tensed up at the idea of his team finding who he is, or what he is.

"What is it i have to do." Flame said now looking down at the floor.

"I need you to assassinate the head of the Faunus rally tomorrow. The details will be sent to your scroll."

Flame's scroll dinged.

"Goodbye Mimic, and remember don't fail or else." Mr schnee said. He then ended the call.

Flame stood there for a moment but then began walking to the door.

"Are you sure you should do this Flame." Ozpin asked.

"What choice do i have?" Flame responded.

"If you do this, what if your found by your team?" Glynda asked.

"I won't kill them if that's what you're asking." Flame said. Flame then left the two professors alone.

* * *

Flame made his way back to the dorm room. When he opened it he found his team was waiting for him.

"What did Ozpin want?" Asked Lindsay.

Flame said nothing, only getting into his bed and faced the wall. After a few moments the three could hear light snoring.

The three looked on in confusion at their leaders antics. "Let's follow his lead and get some shut eye. We have a big day ahead of us." Mark said. The girls nodded and got ready for bed.

Though threw the open window Jaune and Pyrrha could be heard speaking on the roof. Thugh there voice were very muffled.

Day came fast for the students. Breakfast was filled with glittery teens and scared students.

Jaune was queasy at the thought of his first mission. While Ruby could barely sit still. While the other leader hadn't said a word yet that morning just sulking. Lindsay noticed this but before she could ask hyper ruby spoke.

"It's time!" she said.

Jaune looked down at his feet but began moving to get ready.

Flame got up silently and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Whats up with him?" Lindsay thought to herself.

Lindsay found Flame in their dorm room putting his combat gear on. She stopped and stared as this was the first time he saw his combat gear since initiation.

His over coat was grey with the inside was white. The zipper on the outside was white along with other small portions lining the side of the coat. Under his coat he wore a plain black short-sleeve shirt. His dark blue jeans were held up by a black belt with a circular buckle. His shoes are completely black with a red tint on the heel. Lastly he put his sheathes and gauntlets. He walked to over to his bed and picked up his swords and sheathed them. His green eyes were hid in the hood along with his short brown hair.

He kneeled under his bed and took out a box. He took out a framed photo. He stared at the photo for a few moments.

Lindsay took a few steps forward but Flame heard her and hastily back in the box and put it back under his bed.

"Come on, let's get to the landing pad." Flame said not looking at Lindsay and walked out of the room.

Lindsay looked at the bed and then the door and back to the bed and door again. She took a few steps towards the bed then decided against it. She got ready and left for the landing pad.

RWBY, JNPR, FLME all stood at the landing pad waiting for the ship to arrive. Lindsay was about to go and talk to Flame, but Weiss beat her to it. She took him by the arm and lead him a few feet from the others.

"Flame what's gotten into you!" She whispered yelled at him.

He refused to look at her and just looked at the ground. Weiss got flustered and grabbed the sides of his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Tell me what's wrong." Weiss whispered. Flame just looked at her eyes. Weiss saw that Pain and confusion in his eyes. She released her grip on his chin and just looked at him, her mouth agape.

"Flame … what's … wrong?" Weiss said barely audible, but the concern was obvious in her voice. She put her arm on his shoulder.

Flame pushed her arm of his shoulder and walked by her to the now waiting airship. "Like you would care, princess." He said.

Weiss watched him walk off and board the airship. "What is wrong?" she thought. She shook her head to rid her of those thoughts and walked to the airship.

* * *

The ship docked at the teams stepped out. The place was filled with Faunus. "Man this place is this crowded and the rally doesn't start for another hour;" Mark commented. "Com'on let's just get to our places." Flame said the first time speaking since his 'conversation' with Weiss.

The others nodded in response and went to their assigned positions.

Team FLME got to their positions at the stage. "So who's gonna be where?" Lindsay asked. "Mark and Elizabeth take ground, provide extra security from the front. Lindsay will be on the stage." Flame said.

"What about you?" asked Elizabeth.

"Ozpin gave me a … personal mission. I best be off now." Flame replied as her turned around and walk into the crowd.

"Should we…" Elizabeth said, her voice trailing.

"Lets focus on the task at hand." Replied Lindsay and she mounted the stage.

Flame walked through the people of Vale. In his walk he passed by Jaune who gave him a quiaca look.

He walked into an alleyway in the corner of the square. Walking past a few buildings the smell of food came to his nose. His stomach rumbled almost giving away his position. "After this i'm definitely getting some food." Flame thought to himself as he found the ladder he was looking for. He climbed to the top and saw the whole square crowded with people. Multiple Faunus walked onto the stage and towards the mic.

"Welp, there's no going back now." Flame thought as he snapped his fingers. His body erupted in Flames, his clothes changed slightly as the fire got more intense.

The coat changed slightly. The outside stayed completely black while the inside changed to black. The zipper changed to dark red. The bottom 1\4 of the zipper portion was dark red that went full around the coat. The cuffs of the coat became a dark red. His jeans became completely black with a black belt. The jeans ends were stuffed into his black boots. A mask appeared over his exposed face. The mask's black painted was chipping off it in some places witched showed white. Over the right eye was three pure white claw marks.

A sniper came out of thin air and appeared over his shoulder. He pulled the sniper off his shoulder and loaded a clip into it. He then laid prone on the ground and slowly crawled forward. He steadyed the sniper on the roof of the building and looked down the sight onto the stage.

His target was speaking. She had long black hair that ran just passed her shoulders. Her skin was fair but her eyes shown a fierce brown. She had a purple scarf on top of a worn brown leather coat. Flame could hear scraps of her speech and noted that she sounded slightly like Blake.

She was beginning to get to the end of her speech. Flame held his breath and focused his shot. Time slowed down as he finger tensed around the trigger. She finished speaking and the ground erupted into applause. Flame pulled the trigger.

A piercing sound broke through the crowd's applause. The crowd all stopped in one heartbeat and looked at the stage. At the Woman who was just shot. Her body spasming uncontrollably.

A few gasps broke the silence and fingers went flying, pointing to a corner of the square at the man who was standing man held up two fingers.

The Mimic was finally back in the game.

* * *

Cliffhangers, can't wait to use more of these.

I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter. If there's anything that bugs you come and ask me. I'll try and sort it out.

Also let it be know that i do imply some things in this.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.


	6. Fights And Lost Friends

**Hello hello, and welcome back.**

 **Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Years.**

 **I know Weiss is the stereotypical 'bitchy' character in Volume 1, but here she won't be dressed as that. She'll still be 'bitchy' at times, but for the most part, she will be dealing with her inner feelings and thoughts. It's not necessary to know that for this chapter mostly, just for future ones.**

 **One last things, my life is about to become hectic. In class were supposed to be writing our own plays and on top of that today we began practicing for our own school play. So updates will slow considerably, but I'll try and make the most of that.**

 **Once last thing. I've read some other RWBY Fanfictions and for ones that deal with the time this story takes place are my personal favorites. But I absolutely hate it when they mess with the plot. Not to call out a story, but the reason why I'm saying this is because one I read had Yang calling out Weiss as a pervert and Jaune isn't even part of JNPR! I don't want that to happen to mine. So, if you think I'm disrupting the plot to much than please I beg you to message me and tell me.**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

Lindsay rushed over to the spasming woman. A large spot of blood was right in the center of her chest. She forced the clothing out of the way. The blood flow slowed as time went on but her spasming went on. A small metal object was seen in the bloody mess. Lindsay sucked in her breath and reached her hand down to pull it out.

She felt the cold touch of the metal surrounding the warm feel of blood. She pulled the bullet out and tossed it to the floor. Now standing, she called out for a medic to help. The medics loaded the body onto a stretcher and whisked her away to a hospital. Lindsay looked at the building where the Mimic was. She stayed like for several moments before Mark ran up to her.

"C'mon we gotta go find him." He said panting. Lindsay nodded and followed Mark, all the while looking at the roof.

Flame looked out across the square. People were tripping over themselves running away. A few souls even taking pictures as he stood on top of the roof. Slowly he stepped down from the edge and walked back to the ladder. Before he made it there he heard two pairs of footsteps coming from his right and left. Turning he saw Weiss approaching him from the left and Ruby the right.

"Dammit I forgot about RWBY's placement." Flame cursed to himself.

"Stop running, we have you outnumbered." Ruby called out trying to act tough, instead it came out as more of a plea. Flame smiled to himself under his mask.

Flame stopped. "Are you going to fight me?" He asked, his voice turned into a gruff man's voice by the masks voice enhancement.

"Y-y-es" Ruby stammered.

"Well come on let's se-" Flame started but found himself falling. He hit the ground with an audible thud.

Flame slowly stood up and turned as another, softer, thud landed right beside him. The thud belonged to Lie Ren. "You want something?" Flame asked clearly pissed someone crashed his party.

Ren responded by charging Flame. He discharged a clip from each of his SMGs.

Flame quickly pulled his sniper off his shoulder and morphed it into a bow staff. He swung it in a circular motion in front of him blocking the bullets from hitting him.

The bullets stopped when Ren started his attack. Swinging his weapons, he caught Flame's bo staff and was able to force it out his hands. The staff cluttered to the ground a few feet from him and Flame.

With an angry sigh Flame took out his two shortened swords. He thrusted them at Ren to which Ren blocked with a smirk. Under his mask Flame smiled at Ren's cockiness. "I'm not that easy to defeat." Flame thought to himself as he pulled the two hidden triggers on the sword.

Ren's face became twisted as the flames made contact with his outfit. The flames lapped at his jacket, some sticking and moving upwards.

Ren broke off his attack jumped back a few feet. He flared his aura and the flames disappeared. Turning towards were Flame stood, Ren saw he wasn't there anymore. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. As he turned to see who it was, a fist connected with his face.

Ren stumbled backwards. His hand shot to his nose and felt blood. Anger engulfed him as charged Flame.

Blindly charging into Flame, Ren unleashed a flurry of attacks. He slashed at Flame making contact with his swords and shoving them to his sides. Ren then turned his guns towards Flame and unleashed a barrage from centimeters away. Flame stumbled backwards his aura depleting fast.

Ren charged at the dazed Flame. The green clad teen jumped and kicked Flame making him fly back into a crate, but before could return to the ground safely he was thrusted into an adjacent wall.

Flame emerged from the boxes and walked towards Ren. He then felt a gust of air move past him. In front of him was Ruby.

Ruby unleashed a barrage of gunfire at Flame, to which he blocked with his staff. She charged and swiped at Flame.

Her scythe made contact with Flame and sent him skidding down the alley on his feet.

Weiss jumped behind the sliding flame. She hit him with an ice blast and sent him flying back towards Ruby, this time on the ground.

Before Ruby could strike, Flame hit her on the leg with his sword, knocking her off balance. She stumbled back almost into the now standing Ren.

Ren pushed passed Ruby and launched an attack at Flame. He fired at Flame with a full clip from his right SMG, hitting his target in the stomach, while swiping at Flame's face with his left gun.

The swipe at his head made contact and crack Flame's mask slightly. Flame jumped back behind the three teens.

"I can't risk them finding out who I am!" he said to himself.

He ran at Ruby and activated his semblance. He punched her in the gut launching her into the air and down the alleyway. When she hit the ground her aura ran out. Weiss ran after her fallen partner.

Ren watched Weiss run off and turned back to Flame.

Before he could strike he was hit in the leg by a bullet. His aura protected him, but he still felt the pain.

His face scrunched in pain slightly but fired at the charging Flame.

Flame didn't block the shots and let them hit him. The bullets hit his cloak and shielded him.

Flame's short swords erupted into fire. He swiped at Ren and made contact, burning his coat even more.

Ren's coat was in shambles because of the attack. The coat was burned beyond repair and had rips opening up throughout it.

Ren tried to counter attack but was thwarted by Flame. Ren swiped at Flame, to which he blocked. Flame grabbed Ren's hands and turned them towards his guts. He then forced Ren to pull the trigger and shot himself at point black range.

Flame then thrusted his arm out and Ren went flying and landed and rolled next to the downed Ruby.

Weiss looked at two of her friends who were knocked down by the man she hates.

She used a speed glyph to propel herself forward. When she was about 10 feet from Flame she stopped. She was suspended slightly off the ground. She panicked, until she looked at Flame who had an outstretched hand.

Flame dropped his hand but Weiss stayed where she was, unmoving unable to move. He walked up to her.

"Hmp, I thought the heiress of the SDC would be in Atlas, not training as a Huntress." Flame said.

Weiss was still in control of her head and spat at Flame, but missed and landed right in front of his right boot.

Flame just laughed at that. "My my, a lady shouldn't act that way."

Weiss spat at him again.

Flame decided to mess with her. "Your father would like you to act as a lady when being kidnapped."

Weiss immediately stopped thrashing at that, since she knew she was already on thin ice with her father.

"You really are scared of your father aren't you?" Flame said.

"N-no, i'm n-not." Weiss standard.

Flame decided to stop messing with the heiress and walked behind her. He reversed his semblance and Weiss dropped to the ground and was shoved on the ground at the same time. She dropped her Rapier a foot from her hand.

She looked at Flame and thrusted her hand forward but found it empty. She looked around her panicked and found it under Flame's boot.

Flame watched this with a smile on his face, though it was hidden under his mask.

He reached down and picked up Weiss by her collar.

"I knew of few people who would a pay a pret-" Flame started but stopped himself when he looked into her eyes. He saw the innocence of her and couldn't bring himself to complete the mission. He saw the hate in her eyes. But the Innocence and pleading of helplessness tugged at his mind. The face, a feared expression for what might come next. Her pale forehead, getting a few drops of sweat. Her lips pulled into a tight quiver.

She thought she was going to die right here, by the blade of someone to witch she hates. She thought her last memory would be with someone who she loves and married, yet it appeared to be with her worst nightmare.

Flame couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't fulfil his mission.

He dropped her and walked away.

"You're lucky you made it out the way you are." He said with his turned to her.

Flame then took a few more steps then his shoulder, chest and gut erupted into pain. He turned around and saw Blake and Yang firing their guns at him. Yang's hair was on fire and her eyes were red, while Blake's face was unreadable.

Flame fell to his knees from the pain.

Yang tried to punch him but he disappeared from sight. Yang and Blake were confused but didn't sense him anywhere. The two ran back to help their partners and Ren.

Yang went to help the knocked out Ruby and Blake went to the dazed, yet still conscious Weiss.

Yang knelt beside her sister and picked up her head. "I swear Ruby, if I get my hands on him he's dead!" Yang said furiously, punching the cement beside her sister's head cracking it in the process.

Blake knelt beside Weiss. "Are you ok?" She asked full of concern.

"I-I wasn't strong enough." She whispered but Blake heard it.

"Weiss are you ok?" Blake asked again.

"Why didn't he kill me?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled while shaking Weiss.

Weiss shook her head and snapped out of her mental lapse. "I-I don't know Blake." Weiss said while getting off the ground.

JNP ran into the alleyway. "Where's Ren!" Nora yelled. RWBY flinched at the angry bomber but pointed to Ren, who was unconscious slumped against a wall.

Nora practically flew over to Ren and shook him vigorously. Jaune and Pyrrha followed suit. "That bastard!" Nora yelled out.

"Come on Nora, we got to get him back to Beacon." Jaune said to calm down Nora.

"We need to get Ruby and Weiss back also." Blake said.

"Ok, I'll call Ozpin." Jaune said.

Suddenly Ruby's scroll went off and Yang fished it out and answered it. "Yes?"

"Yang, where's Ruby?" The other person asked.

"She got attacked and knocked out by the Mimic. Who's this?" Yang said.

There wasn't any response for a few seconds before the other person responded. "That Bastard! This is Mark by the way."

"Oh." Replied Yang.

"Have you seen Lindsay anywhere?" Mark asked.

"No, why?" Yang asked.

"We can't find her anywhere. Do you think you could spare someone to help us look?" Mark asked.

"I don't think so, Mimic beat us up. We need to get back to Beacon ASAP." Yang replied.

"Ok, you better get back to Beacon. We'll look for her some more." Mark said as he hung up.

Mark stood with Elizabeth, along with the heads of the Faunus movement. The body of the leader was on the ground while paramedics tried to save it.

Mark walked over to the body. "Any luck doc?"

The doctor looked up at him then down at the body. "The wound is cased in a poison that we have no medical knowledge of." The doctor said.

"So what's that mean?" Elizabeth said now standings next to Mark.

"It means that she is as good as dead." The doctor replied.

The rest of the Faunus in the room gasped at that comment. They didn't think anything like this would happen. At least not at a big public event, it daylight no less. Some gulped at the thought they were to be targeted next.

One man broke down and wept saying he just wants to see his wife's and kids to not be caught up in this mess.

Elizabeth watched the whole scene with regret. "They shouldn't have to go through all of this. All they want is equality. Now, there a shell of their former selves."

Mark broke her thoughts. "We should call Flame, I know Opzin has him doing some secret mission, but this, he should hear about."

Elizabeth nodded and Mark made the call.

On the other side of Vale, Flame stood in front of a dark building. The building was pouring out techno music out into the street. Flame clutched his gut which had dried blood and fresh blood on the bullet wounds he had. Slowly getting to his feet he stumbled into the club.

The pulsating lights of the club made him squint. He was suddenly surrounded by goons.

The goons all had a black hat with red tinted glasses. They had on a black jacket with a red tie.

They all pointed pistols at him.

Suddenly a tall man pushed through the crowd. He was dressed similarly to his goons. However, he didn't wear the hat or glasses. He had on a black sleeveless vest with a white undershirt.

"What do you want kid?" the man asked.

"Come on Junior, you know me. Why the hostilities?" Flame said with a slight laugh.

"Vale's on lockdown after your assassination." Junior said. "What happened to you anyway? It looks like you got really ruffed up." He said with a laugh. "What, no use of your prized semblance?"

"Three Hunters and Huntresses in Training ambushed me, and I wasn't ready for it." Flame replied. "So you gonna patch me up or what!?"

Junior nodded to his men and two of them picked him up and lead him over to the bar. They set him down in a seat.

Junior went behind the bar and made a drink. Once he was done he slid it in front of Flame. "So, the great and powerful Mimic let his guard down and was taken out by some measly Hunters in Training." Junior said.

Flame put his drink down. "I got taken out by three. I heard that you, your goons, and bouncers all got taken about one. And she wasn't even allowed into Beacon." Flame said with a smirk.

"Why I outta-" Junior said but was stopped when Flame held out a wad of Lien.

"You need this money Junior, don't blow it."

Flame's scroll rang. He saw it was Mark so he answered it.

"What's up Mark?"

"We got a problem." Mark responded his voice devoid of emotion.

Flame started to panic. "What's wrong?"

Mark took a breath then responded. "It's Lindsay, we can't find her. We think she might have been captured."

Flame's stomach dropped. "By whom?"

"I think it was by the Mimic. Though Elizabeth says she saw some White Fang grunts around so maybe them."

Flame stopped and thought for a moment. "Alright Mark, I'll finish up here then take a look around for her. You guys did enough for today. Get yourselves back to Beacon." Flame said.

"Ok boss." Mark responded before he hung up.

Flame sighed and turned around to look at Junior was listening in on the call.

"Tell me where the White Fang meet." Flame asked.

"Price?" Junior responded.

Flame put down a wad of cash and Junior smiled.

* * *

What happened to Lindsay!? Well, read the next chapter and you'll out.

Cliffhangers are fun.

I have a few ideas for the future, most of them are my own while some aren't. I am borrowing some things from other authors but recognition will be there when I use it or first show it. Though I have an idea that might interfere with the main plot a bit and I don't know whether to have it this Volume or the second one, nor do I have the full ideas.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	7. Secrets Are Revealed

**Hello again, and welcome back**

 **Thank you to every single person who has viewed this story it means so much to me that people care for my ideas for the RWBY verse. I have gained 1,000 views witch is so much more than i thought i'd ever gain. Thank you more to those people who made it through the shit storm of the first chapter. Speaking of the first chapter, i'll be going back and re-writing it after this. So chapter 8 will take a little bit longer to finish.**

 **Welp, how about chapter 8? The feels are strong with that one. That scene with Phyrra and Jaune, man that broke my little fangirl heart. But when RoosterTeeth said they were going to go more dark. I never expected it go down this path of darkness.**

 **That's enough from me, on to the chapter!**

* * *

In a desolate warehouse, in the Industrial District of Vale, there was a girl being integrated by another man in a white suit, with an orange feather in his otherwise black hat.

"My my, what was a pretty little faunus like yourself doing out at the rally?" The man in the hat asks.

"I-i have nothing to tell you!" the girl spits.

The man waved a finger in front of her face. "Good kitties don't fight back." The man said with a cackle.

"Go to hell!" The girl said before spitting right in the man's eyes.

"Damn kids and there no respect to fine clothing." The man responded wiping away the spit from his eyes.

"Now now Roman, let's stop picking at her and get what we came for." Another man said as he walked up behind man now identified as Roman. The new man then stood beside Roman. "C'mon can't I tease her a little more Jay?" Roman begged the new guy now identified as Jay.

Jay didn't look at Roman and preceded to integrate the girl.

"What's your name?" Jay asked as he crouched down in front of her.

"Like I would tell you!" the girl replied, her words fueled with venom.

Jay stood back up. "Oh, is that the case?" He asked in a devilish tone.

The girl squirmed, fearing what might come next.

Jay took out his scroll and remained silent for a few moments before he then resumed talking. "Well it appears that your name is Lindsey Archer. Occupation: Student at Beacon. Teammates are: Flame Agnidev, Mark James and Elizabeth Icegem. Weapons: A bow that transform into spear. Love interest: Should I go on?"

Lindsay didn't move.

"Oh, and what about if people found out about your previous occupation?" Jay asked.

Lindsay furiously shook her head no.

"Good, now you might want to answer a few questions for us. Or maybe you'd like your personal info known to the whole school." Jay said as he stepped back a bit. "Tell me, has Flame gotten close to Ms. Schnee?"

Lindsay pondered for a second but still responded. "Why do you need to know?"

"Well, seeing as you asked so nicely." The man said sarcastically. "Flame has been hired to capture her." Jay responded.

Lindsay gasped. She thought back to times when Flame and Weiss spent time together and how he would spend time with her rather than his own team. "H-how can I trust you?" Lindsay asked very quietly.

"Where was Flame during today's rally?" Jay asked, completely shrugging off Lindsay's comment.

"I don't know. He said Ozpin had a job for him and then just left." Lindsay said.

"Oh, and do you know what that job is?" Jay asked.

"N-no." Lindsay said weakly.

"Don't you find it odd that he wasn't present at the rally and then the Mimic showed up out of nowhere?

"He's remained so quiet all this time and then suddenly attacks a random faunus rally." Lindsay thought, outraged at the thought.

"What are you getting at!?" The faunus asked, anger beginning to pool inside of her.

Jay took out a remote from his pocket and turned on a screen that was in front of the bound Lindsay.

The screen light with footage from a CCTV camera showing a figure on a roof.

"Watch the video and tell me what you see, than we talk later." Jay said before leaving the room.

The video began playing and showed the figure moving across the roof. Lindsay was able to identify the person as Flame. She watched the video with intent, to find out if this 'Jay' was lying or not.

Flame snapped his fingers and his clothes caught fire, changing completely. As Flame's change begin to end it was obvious who was now standing in front of the camera. It was the feared Mimic.

Lindsay's eyes began to fill with tears as her leader was identified as the Mimic. "W-why would he lie to us?" Lindsay quietly to herself, choking on her tears.

Flame, or the Mimic, then laid prone and crawled to the edge of the roof and looked down the sights of the sniper.

Lindsay held her breath as the sniper fired. One tear rolled down her cheek.

Flame then stood up and began to walk back to the edge of the building when Lindsay noticed a white blur approaching him. Flame stopped and a red blur appeared at the bottom of the CCTV footage.

Flame was then knocked off the building when a green blur appeared and hit him off.

The camera then cut to the street where Flame was lying. Lindsay then watched the whole fight.

When it was Flame's and Weiss were left, Lindsay's eyes began to fill more with tears as Flame picked her up by her collar.

Through her tear soaked eyes she saw Flame drop Weiss and walk away. He was then suddenly attacked by gunfire. Yang appeared into view and tried to punch Flame. However, her leader disappeared and the video ended.

Lindsay let the tears roll down her cheek. "No." She said to herself silently.

Jay came back in the room. "Now do you believe me?"

Lindsay, through tears, nodded.

"He's a dangerous man Lindsey, a dangerous man who needs to be taken down." Jay said.

"W-what are y-you g-getting at?" Lindsay asked.

"You're a powerful huntress, a force to even match Flame. So I ask you Lindsey, to help me with a little mission of sorts."

"W-what mission?"

Jay smiled. "Flame should have Weiss delivered to me in about a month's time. If he fails to do that, then you may intervene. Either by killing Flame or bringing Weiss to me. Or both if you really want to."

"W-why should I-I?"

"Well you do have a choice, but if you decline then everyone will know of what you've done before Beacon." Jay said with a smirk.

Lindsay ponded for a moment before she hung her head. "Ok, I will do it."

"Excellent, now we have to wait until he rescued you. So sell it like you're captured." Jay said as he began to walk to the door. He stopped when he got in the doorway. "Oh, and Lindsey, if you don't do what you're told to do or tell anyone ahead of time, then, I won't hesitate to kill you and anyone you loved." Jay then left Lindsay alone.

* * *

In the bar, Junior had returned to Flame with the information on the White Fang.

"Well it appears to be that the White Fang have a hold up in warehouse 96 in the Industrial District."

Flame cursed under his breath. "Dammit, I'll need a distraction." He looked around at all the goons walking around and Junior's two bouncers. He smiled to himself and back towards Junior. "How much would it cost to pay you and your goons to do a little job for me?"

Junior's eyebrows went up at this. "What are you proposing kid?"

"What I'm proposing is a chance to redeem yourself by making a distraction for me."

Junior sighed. "We'll do it but only for a hefty price."

"We'll discuss prices after the job is done." Flame said adamantly. Flame then stood up. "C'mon we have no time to mess about, I have a friend to save."

Junior scoffed, but followed. His goons took notice and got their gear together. The white and red colored twins walked over to Junior and Flame.

"What are we doing?" The red one asked.

"Where are we going?" The white one asked.

They finally took notice of Flame who was still dressed as the Mimic. They visibly flinched and took a few steps back. Their faces full of fear.

"W-What's he d-doing here?" The red one stammered.

"You're acting like your love interest has just walked up and began talking to you. I'm not that scary." Flame said defending himself.

"He's our partner, you listen to him and follow what he says." Junior said.

"And what are you going to do?!" The white one called out.

"Stay here." Junior replied.

"Nope, I paid for ALL of you to come along, not your goons but you as well." Flame said with a smirk. Junior started to speak but was cut off by Flame's hand. "If you want the money, you're coming to."

He stopped and looked and looked at his two bouncers. They looked at him, waiting for his response. He then turned around and looked at his goons, who were gathering their gear. He finally turned and looked at his club. The club was in shambles. The glass pillars all broken, the dance floor broken and shattered, and the DJ booth full of bullet holes.

Junior sighed and nodded in agreement.

Flame clasped his hands very loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the club. "Great, let's get moving."

* * *

 _Three hours later_

In the warehouse Lindsay watched the video of Flame fighting as the Mimic over and over again. Tears still finding their way out of her eyes. She had been released from her restraints, but was still forced to stay in the room.

The door opened and Jay stepped in. "Are you still crying over him? No matter, he should be here any moment so you must act the part if our little plan is to succeed."

The archer stood and turned towards her captor, and was about to ask him what he meant, when a loud banging noise went around the room. Suddenly pain ripped through knee. She looked down and saw visible bone sticking out of it. She was hit right where she was hit in her duel with Weiss.

Lindsay fell to her other knee in pain. She looked up at Jay with a pained expression.

"If you want this to be believable and save those who are near and dear to you, then you should cooperate and take what comes to you." Jay said walking towards her.

Jay took the pistol already in his hand and flip it so he was holding the barrel. He then slammed the butt of the gun against Lindsay's forehead knocking her out.

Her body crumpled into a ball as Jay looked down at her. Muffled explosions and gunfire echoed the room. A White Fang grunt came running into the room.

"Sir we are under attack!"

"Good, they're here. Have our special friend come in here, but make sure to keep a clear path to this room." Jay responded walking out of the room.

"Yes sir!" The grunt responded running out of the room.

Jay took one last glance at Lindsay's crumpled body before leaving the room.

Outside the warehouse many White Fang grunts and men in black suits laid outside and in the entrance of the warehouse. Most of them bodies are those of the deceased while some were still moving around. Those in suits were pulled and taken to be examined while the grunts were killed.

Junior held his rocket launcher, which was still smoking, at his shoulder. The Malachite sisters stood on either side of him looking at the carnage with an expressionless face.

Flame walked up next to Melanie, his sword out next to him the flames dying down. "You guys continue what you're doing here, I need to go rescue my friend." Flame said walking off not waiting for their response.

Flame walked around to another side of the warehouse, a good ways away from the action of the front. There was an open window a few feet above him. He jumped up and grabbed the window and pulled himself in.

He landed with a soft thud and he then looked around his surroundings. He was in a hallway, the sound of gunfire echoing off the walls. The hallway had a few doors in it.

Flame checked them until the smell of blood wafted into his nose. He followed the sent to a door that was slightly ajar.

Slowly he opened the door and took in the sight of Lindsay crumpled into a ball with blood pouring out of her leg.

Flame ran over to her and picked up her head. "You'll make it out I promise." Flame whispered to her. He was about to pick her up and get her out of here when someone laughed behind him and pressed a metal object to his head. Flame slowly put his hands up as the man spoke.

"I guess he was right, you did decide to help this useless piece of junk." The voice said, Flame instantly recognized the voice as Roman Torchwick's.

"Roman, why the hell are you here?" Flame said spitting out his name.

The door opened. "You can ask him yourself kid." Roman replied kicking Flame's back but letting him go.

Flame jumped back up at turned to his attacker and paled as he noticed who is was.

"I have to say Agnidev, you're very gutsy to accept a mission while on another one!" Jay said getting angrier as he went.

"Well it was important!" Flame retorted.

"Yes, accepting a mission by your target's father is oh so important!"

"She's not that bad if you get to know her!" The Mimic yelled, defending Weiss.

"Your goals to not fall in love with her, it's to capture her!" Jay said now standing a few feet from Flame.

"I'm not in love with her!" Flame yelled his aura starting to flare.

"If you don't bring Weiss to either me or the White Fang in a month's time, then every secret you have will be exposed. And I mean EVERY secret."

"I can't." Flame said very quietly his shoulders sagging and lettings his sword droop.

"You will or everyone, Schnee included, will know of your actions today." Flame started to say something but was cut off by Jay. "Enough, you know your task. Now take that faunus and leave." Jay said turning to leave. Roman and a girl which reminded Flame of an ice cream followed him out.

Flame turned back to Lindsay and picked her up bridal style. He carried her out of the building. He passed Junior on the way out.

"The jobs done, I'll pay you by tomorrow afternoon."

Junior nodded and rounded up his men to leave.

Flame started on his way back towards Beacon.

* * *

Flame slowly set Lindsay down on the brick wall as he waited for the airship. He checked his scroll. He got a message from Weiss asking where he was and a message from Mark saying if he found Lindsay and when he would be back, though Flame's eyes lingered on Weiss's message.

"Do I like her?" Flame whispered to himself.

Right before he closed his scroll he checked the time, it was just about two in the morning.

Lindsay began to stir. Flame sat down next to her and rustled her shoulder a tad. She opened her eyes and looked right into Flames green eyes. The eyes of a murder.

"You okay?" Flame asked her quietly.

"My leg hurts but otherwise I'm fine." Lindsay responded looking away from Flame and at her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Were at an airship pad, waiting for one to come." Flame responded.

Lindsay sighed and asked a question she needed answered. "Flame, I need to ask you something important."

"Ya, what's on your mind?"

"A-are you the-" Lindsay began but stopped herself, not able to go.

Flame put his hand on her shoulder. "You can ask me anything Linds, and i promise i'll tell you truthfully"

Lindsay sighed once more. "Are you the Mimic?"

Flame was completely caught off guard but asked a work around question. "Why would you think that?"

"When I was captured, he, he showed me a video of you tuning from your normal clothes into what you are wearing now." Lindsay said.

Flame looked down at his clothes and realized he was still wearing his Mimic outfit, with quite a lot of dried blood on it. "So you watched me fight Ren, Ruby, and Weiss?"

Lindsay nodded and looked away from Flame's eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Flame said looking away from Lindsay. "Here this would make it better." Flame said, he then snapped his fingers and his clothes went up into fire and changed back into its normal form. Silence ensued the two until Lindsay broke it.

"Why did you do it?" The archer asked.

"To protect you, our team, RWBY, and JNPR. If people found out who I really was they would make RWBY and JNPR's life's a living hell, yours, Mark's, and Elizabeth's also." Flame said as the dirt in front of him beginning to move as the airship landed.

Flame put an arm around Lindsay and assisted her to her feet. "Come on, you need to get to a doctor."

Lindsay complied and got assisted into the airship.

Once they got back to Beacon, Flame helped the limping Lindsay to the medical center. When they entered the room, the nurse on duty took one look at Lindsay's condition and helped her into a room.

Flame was going to follow but the nurse told him he could interfere with the procedure. He decided to go back to his room instead, leaving his friend with the care of the nurses and doctors.

On the way he walked down a path that paralleled the edge of the mass Beacon was situated on. As he walked he heard the soft sound of someone singing come to him.

"Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

Flame walked up to the noise and noticed it was Weiss who was singing. She was looking out over Vale.

Flame leaned against a tree and listened to her sing.

"Mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of what's inside of me,

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

Weiss took a moment to take a breath. Flame was about to let his presence be know but Weiss began to sing again.

"Mirror mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?"

"Mirror mirror, tell me something,

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"

"I'm the loneliest of all."

Weiss finished singing. Flame pushed off the tree and walked towards Weiss.

"I always forget you're an amazing singer."

Weiss jumped, as she didn't expect someone to be listening. She turned around and noticed it was Flame.

"Where were you?" She asked suddenly angry.

"I had to save Lindsay, she was kidnapped and as her leader I went to save her." Flame said.

"You should have grabbed us to go along." Weiss said still angry.

"Well, I didn't and brought her back."

Weiss sighed. "At least you made it back fine." She then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Flame asked.

"Back to my dorm." The heiress replied.

"Why don't we spend the night out here?" Flame asked.

Weiss shrugged and walked back to over to Flame.

The two laid down. Weiss put her head on Flame inner shoulder. She eventually fell asleep.

"Weiss you still awake?" Flame asked. He got no reply, to which he smiled to. He noticed a small piece of hair hovering over her eye. Flame brushed it out of the way.

Right before Flame fell asleep Jays words came back about him liking Weiss. Before he could dwell on it more, he fell asleep.

 **Well that ends the mini arc i created.**

 **For the next chapter or few, it'll be more character development than plot. I'll also be using an idea for the class fighting made by Phailen. You should really go and check out his story its very good and takes an interesting view on Remnant.**

 **If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.**

 **See ya next time folks.**


	8. Back Into The Fray

Hello hello and welcome back.

Well snowstorm Jonas did quite a number for me. The snow piled three times the size of my front steps. We managed to clear the driveway of our snow. But the next day our front of our driveway was re-snowed, the snow plows put all the snow back!

And let's all give a moment for our favorite ginger robot (Spoilers for chapter 9 of Volume three ahead) who has fatefully fallen. She was never loved by me, yet i still shed a tear when she fell.

I've rewritten chapter 1, so if you haven't red the rewrite yet i suggest you do.

Well i had something important to say, like i always do, yet i always forget. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed my story so far.

Enough rambling, let's get to what you came for.

* * *

Flame awoke as the rising sun sent blistering rays into his eyes. He tried to move but felt a pressure on his body. He looked down and saw Weiss there. The events of the past night flooded him as a smile crept upon his face.

He held her up and slowly slid out. When he was far enough he let her down gently.

Flame stood and stretched his legs. He checked his scroll and saw that he had countless messages from Mark and Elizabeth asking where he was. He froze for a moment since he realized he had forgotten to tell them.

He dialed Mark. The phone rang only once, before his teammate answered in a relieved tone. "Where the hell are you Flame!? You had me and Elizabeth scared half to death. Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry for not calling last night, I was very tired and… preoccupied." Flame said looking down at Wiess. "But yes, I did find Lindsay and returned her to Beacon. She's in the Medical Station being looked after, she got a little banged up after I rescued her."

Mark was silent for a moment before responding. "What happened to you then? You made it back to Beacon so why didn't you come back to the room?"

Flame gulped but knew there wasn't much point in hiding it much longer. "I was on my way back to the dorm when I came across Weiss and we… ended up sleeping under the stars."

On the other end of the line Mark was looking out the window of the dorm. He let out a hardy laugh. "Oh? And when is the baby expected?"

"You know good and well what I mean Mark!" Flame said.

"Alright, alright, know what you mean boss. There's no need to get your panties in a bunch, or Weiss's for that matter. Though I recommend you go and visit Lindsay, Elizabeth and I will when she's up."

"That I will Mark, that I will." Flame said. "Oh, and the baby is coming in the summer." Flame then ended the call.

Mark sighed while still looking out of the window. He stood there for several minutes until a slight rustling was heard behind him. He turned and noticed that Elizabeth has awaken and sitting up.

"Have you heard from Flame yet?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, I have and-" Mark began but was cut off from Elizabeth.

"You have! Has he found Lindsay!?"

Mark nodded. "Yes he found her. She got a little banged up and was taken to the Beacon Medical Center. I was going to head there after you woke up."

Lindsay flung the blanket off her. "Well let's stop waiting and get on then."

Mark nodded and began to dress.

When they were done, they hurried down to the Medical Center. On the way they passed Ruby.

"Where are you going?" She inquired.

Mark stopped as Elizabeth continued on. "We're off to the Medical Center, Lindsay is there."

Ruby was holding a few books but dropped them. "What, she's back!?" she exclaimed.

Mark nodded but turned around and walked down the hallway. He eventually caught up with Elizabeth at the entrance of the med center. They went in and approached the nurse at the desk.

"Ah, you must be Lindsay's team members, I was wondering when you'd arrive. Her room is down the hallway, first on your left." The nurse said.

They thanked her and went to the room. They knocked before opening the door. Lindsay was lying in a bed, she had her eyes closed but opened them as the door opened. She smiled at seeing her teammates. "You just going to stand there or come and bombard me with questions."

Mark walked up to the right side of her bed as Elizabeth went to the left. "Only one Linds." Mark said. "What happened to you?"

Lindsay sighed, thinking of what to tell and what not to tell. "I was captured by the White Fang. They wanted some ransom money and thought a Beacon student would be good."

Elizabeth gasped. "But you're a faunus, why would they ransom someone of their own kind?"

Lindsay only shrugged. "They give us good faunus a bad name, it only shows when they capture our own kind."

"But how did Flame come and save you?" Mark asked.

Lindsay was about to speak but was interrupted. "That's a question for another time Mark."

Flame stepped into the room. "I know you really want to talk to Lindsay, but I have to ask you to leave. I need to speak to her in private."

Elizabeth was about to protest but stopped when Mark spoke. "Let's leave those two Elizabeth." He turned towards Lindsay. "We'll be back later tonight." They then walked out the door, leaving Flame and Lindsay alone.

"What's so important you wanted to talk alone?" Lindsay asked, fearing what the conversation will be.

"Lindsay this isn't a free spirited conversation, this is a serious one." Flame stated while leaning against the doorframe.

"Well what is it?" Lindsay asked.

"It's about last night." Flame began. "You were captured by my old boss, and knowing him I can almost certainly say he gave away my being here and in turn asked something of you, correct?"

Lindsay could hardly speak. "So what he said was true. You are the Mimic."

Flame sighed. "It's a tragedy that I am, but I'm on my last mission, then I'm retiring."

Lindsay became angry but still managed to stay quiet. "Your mission is to capture Weiss! If you turn her in what'll you think they'll do with her! Torture her for heaven's sake. They won't kill her, she's useless dead. She'll have a long slow and painful death."

Flame was about to say something in response but was shot down by Lindsay. Lindsay didn't care anymore if her voice could be heard outside the door. "No that's just it Flame! Or should I call you Mimic!

Flame tired once more to intervene but was once again stopped by Lindsay. "You don't think about other people! You and your mercenary friends only think about the money! You never stop once and think about the family of the people you kill!"

"I do it for you Lindsay!" Flame managed to get in. His words instantly shut Lindsay up and managed to get her to listen to him.

"What do you mean you do it for me?"

"I mean." Flame began. "That before this began, my career, I had a girlfriend. I loved her with all my heart and would do everything she said. And one night…" Flame said but began to shed tears.

"You really don't need to say it." Lindsay persuaded.

"I've said enough already, why not finish it." Flame stated. "One night were leaving a movie theater and I was careless. A gunman came and shot and killed her. I charged the gunman and took his gun. I killed him, shot him with a full magazine. Then later that night the man you meet offered me a job. I was done for and there was nowhere else to go, so I went with him. Even my mother still doesn't know I'm alive."

"Not to be rude, but how does this affect me?" Lindsay asked.

"It's because you and her look nearly identical. Same skin tone, hair color and length, eyes. You even share the same name." Flame stated.

"Flame..." Lindsay said.

"I won't you lose you, not again at least." Flame said. "But promise me this. I know exactly what Jay offered you. But please don't interfere with my mission. I know how wrong it is, but what choice do I have? I don't want her to suffer. I know that if I don't complete this mission though, then many more will suffer."

Flame stopped leaning on the door. "I've said enough on this matter. You need your rest, so I better be off." Flame opened the door but before he left he turned to Lindsay. "Everything I said is truth, and I mean what I say." Flame then closed the door leaving Lindsay in peace.

* * *

A day later

Flame sat in the combat hall along with his team. Lindsay had just been discharged from the Medical Center early in the morning. She wasn't allowed to participate in class but still decided to attend.

"Hush!" Glinda called out. "As of today were going to introduce a new system for rankings in this class."

The students all started talking at once, wondering what it was that would be new. Glinda waited until they quieted down before continuing.

"The rankings system will work like this. Each team member fights, if they win they get a point. The point goes to the team total. Each total will be wiped at the end of the week and start a new on the next Monday. The total points each team gets per week on average will help decide what missions each team goes on in the future."

The students all talked again interrupting each other for ideas on how to go about it.

"The first match of these rankings will be between…" Glinda swiped on her scroll and the faces of all the students appeared on the aura board. The left one stopped on Flame and the right one stopped on a girl by the name of Skylar James. "Skylar and Flame, will the combatants please take their positions on the arena."

Elizabeth and Mark gave their encouragement to Flame. "Show them the power of FLME! Go and get 'em boss."

Flame turned towards his last remaining teammate. Lindsay just glared at him. The two hadn't talked since yesterday's conversation in the Medical Center. Flame let his shoulders sag slightly as he walked down to the arena. Mark and Elizabeth watched the display with shadowed glances and worried looks.

When he got down there his opponent was already waiting.

Skylar was about short girl, standing roughly about 5 feet. Her skin was fair, but a tad on the pale side. Her brown hair stretched down half her back. Her blue eyes matched that of her T-shirt that was hidden by a grey sweatshirt. She had on black yoga pants that went down to her black boots.

On either of her thighs she had a tomahawk.

She gave a polite smile and greeted Flame. "Hi, you must be Flame. I guess you already know my name so… It'll be an honor to fight you."

Flame feigned a smile. "It's a pleasure to fight you Ms. James."

"Combatants ready!?" Glinda called. The two teens nodded. "Begin!"

Skylar unsheathed her tomahawks and smashed them together. They became intertwined with each other and formed an assault rifle. She unleashed a torrent of fire at Flame, to witched he blocked with his collapsible shields.

When the fire stopped Flame lowed his shields and saw the bladed end of the tomahawk. He didn't have the time to block and was dealt a blow that sent him back several feet.

When Flame got to his feet he saw Skylar standing a few feet from him, gun pointed at him. "You might be fast Ms." Flame began, he then unsheathed both his swords. "But you don't have skill." Flame then charged at her. When he was within hitting distance he swung his sword only for it to meet air.

He looked around confused until he noticed Skylar on the other side of the stage. He saw her running at him. The odd thing was that she seemed to skip motions. She would be running then appear closer than she was just a moment ago.

When she got into range she swung her tomahawk at Flame's right shoulder. Flame activated his shield and blocked the attack only to find air. Before he could react, think even, he felt a blow in his hip that sent him sprawling backwards.

He looked up to see Skylar there. Flame grinned. "Ah so you're semblance is teleportation." She nodded and fired her gun at Flame. Some ricocheted off the shield bust most met their mark.

Flame was successful in getting away. And when he did so he looked up at the aura board. Flame: 45%, Skylar: 78%

"Ah, so her semblance depletes her aura." Flame thought with a smirk. He had just come up with a plan, a plan which had the potential to win him the match.

Suddenly in front of the scheming Flame, Skylar appeared. "No scheming allowed." She said with a giggle as she tried to him with her tomahawks. Flame blocked the attacks with his swords and eventually pushed her off him. He then began to put his plan into motion.

He began running around the arena with Skylar trying to teleport after him. He would occasionally fire his flintlocks backward and sometimes hear a frightened squeak, signaling he made a direct hit.

Sometimes Skylar would predict Flame's path and get in his way. Though usually whenever that happens he would run to a different location. While he was running he looked back up at the board. Flame: 23% Skylar: 49%. Flame smiled to himself as his plan was working.

Then Skylar's face materialized in front of him.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully than slashed both of Flame's shoulders. He fell onto the ground in a heap of limbs.

"That's the match, the winner is Skylar!" Goodwitch declared.

Skylar lent a hand to Flame. "Good Match Flame, hope we'll meet again."

Flame took the hand and smiled back, breaking his bad mood. "And see each other again we shall! I'd love to know more about your semblance and get to know you better."

"Oh I can't wait!" Skylar exclaimed dropping Flame back onto the ground. He landed onto the ground with a huff. "Sorry." she said, reaching down offering her hand again.

"Should I trust you this time?" Flame said jokingly.

Skylar pouted. "I was trying to be helpful."

"I know." Flame said as he grabbed her hand and hoisted himself up. "Until next time Skylar."

"I can't wait!" Skylar exclaimed as she ran off up the stairs.

Before he ascended the stairs Glinda called to him, quietly, "Ozpin wants to speak to you after class." Glinda stated. Flame nodded in response.

Flame then began to ascend the stairs back to his team. When he got back to his team they all had varying looks on their faces.

"You got your ass kicked boss!" Mark said with a hardy laugh.

"Better luck next time." Elizabeth said giving him some encouragement.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Flame stated while looking over his shoulder at Mark. "At least you have some decency." Mark flew his hands up in defense but before he could respond he was cut off by Lindsay speaking.

"You got what you deserve." She stated coldly.

Mark stood up getting a few glances from RWBY and JNPR who were to their right. "I've had it with you two today. After we left yesterday something happened between you two, maybe even when you saved her. Now tell me what's going on!"

"That's enough Mark!" Flame said gaining more glances from other students. He even noticed Skylar looking at him with a confused look. "Yes something did happen but it's none of your concern."

"It's my concern because it's breaking up this team, and that will not stand!" Mark said admittedly with a hint of anger.

"And that's the match!" Glinda called distracting the teens. Weiss stood over a fallen boy Flame has never seen before. She was panting heavily with her rapier at her side. This match was very one sided evident by the aura levels. Weiss had 61% and her opponent, his name is Sky, had 7% left.

Flame smiled at the display. He was proud that Weiss, his target, had won. He turned around to sit and looked at Lindsay's face. She had an expressionless face, even though Flame could sense disappointment through her facade.

More fights went on through the day with FLME not having any. The only team members to talk to each other were Mark and Elizabeth, though their conversations were quiet and the two occasionally glancing at either Flame or Lindsay.

When class was over Flame hurried out the room to get away from his teammates. Glinda's words came back to him and he went to Ozpin.

When the elevator doors opened, Flame saw Ozpin standing looking out the window. He stepped forward until he was in the middle of the room. "Glinda said you wanted to see me, sir."

Ozpin turned towards Flame. "Tell me, what do you know the town of Timonium?"

Flame was perplexed. "By what do you mean, Professor?"

"What do you know of the town?" Ozpin asked again.

Flame thought for a moment. "I've never heard of the town, sir."

"Not many people know of the town. It's on the edges of the Atlas kingdom and fairly out of the way. It's surrounded by forests and hills." Ozpin said bringing up a map of the town.

"Excuse me for my bluntness sir, but what is the point of this?" Flame asked studying the map of the town.

"The town has been overrun by Grimm. The people still alive have escaped into the forests and haven't moved. A woman who appears to be able to control Grimm has taken control of the town." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Normal I wouldn't be bother with this mission and Atlas would take care of it, but new information has surfaced and it appears that you have a connection with the woman."

"How would I know her?" Flame asked.

"Well, she might be a former associate of yours." Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean-" Flame started but it dawned on him. "Molly!" Ozpin nodded. "But how, she died in Atlas. How'd she escape?"

"In the Atlas records there's no accounts of her in any one of them. So it seems she escaped." Ozpin said.

"So I'm going there to do what?" Flame asked.

"You're going there to lead the citizens to fight back and bring Molly back to Beacon alive. Ms. Archer will accompany you and help you.

"Sir, I don't think that's the best choice of a companion." Flame said quietly.

"I know of your quarrels with her, but you have no say in the matter. You leave tomorrow morning." Ozpin said turning back to the window.

Flame just sighed and left Ozpin, knowing there was no point in arguing. He made his way back to the dorm.

When he got there Mark and Elizabeth were nowhere to be seen. Only Lindsay was there reading a book.

She glanced up at the door. When she noticed it was Flame she looked down back at her book. Flame sighed.

"Where's Mark and Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Out." Lindsay responded.

"And when will they be back?" Flame questioned. Lindsay said nothing, only shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's better their not here, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." She spat.

Flame just went on with his statement. "Ozpin assigned us a mission, just the two of us. We're to go to an Atlas town and rid it of the Grimm."

"Why aren't Mark and Elizabeth going? And why isn't Ironwood sending his students over?" Lindsay retorted.

"I don't know why Mark and Elizabeth aren't coming. Ozpin was adamant about them not going." Flame said walking over to his bed. "I'm going because the town is besieged by a supposed colleague of mine. And before you can say anything, I'm under strict orders to bring her back alive."

Lindsay just sighed. "Mark's gonna be pissed when he hears about this."

Flame nodded. He looked out his window at the darkening sky. He took out his scroll and plugged in his earbuds. He opened an app and began to read his latest book with music pumping into his ears.

When Mark and Elizabeth came back into the room after a few hours had passed since Flame came in. Since then Lindsay, had left and gone to dinner leaving Flame the sole occupant of the room.

"Hey Mark I need to tell you something, Elizabeth you also." Flame said as he took out his earbuds and turned off his scroll.

Mark looked at him with waiting eyes. "Lindsay and I got a mission, we leave tomorrow morning. You and Elizabeth won't be accompanying us."

"Why?" Mark asked,

"I don't know why." Flame lied. "Ozpin said this mission is strictly Lindsay and I."

Mark sighed. "I'm not going to argue with Ozpin's rule. Let's get some shut eye and talk it over in the morning." Flame nodded. He got into his bed and was asleep within moments.

Mark and Elizabeth hadn't moved since Mark's last comment. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Mark questioned.

"About this mission, we can't just let them go off on their own. Teams stick together, even through the worst."

"Oh we'll follow them alright, we just can't have them know." Mark replied with a smile. "It's getting late though, let's get to bed."

Elizabeth followed and got into bed. They too were asleep within moments.

The following day

Flame stood in the dark room. The shades for the window held back the blinding rays of sun, lighting room slightly. He was staring at Lindsay's empty bed. He couldn't remember if she came back or not. He decided she was probably at breakfast and went looking for her.

When got down to the cafeteria he didn't find Lindsay but found Weiss. He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since two nights ago and wanted to talk to her in general.

"Hey Weiss." He said sitting in front of her. She jumped as she hadn't notice him approach. "Why are you down here so early?"

"The same could be said to you." Weiss said, waiting for his response.

"Well I'm down here looking for Lindsay, by the way have you seen her?"

Weiss shook her head. "No I haven't seen her, and I'm here to study in peace."

"Well, why aren't you in the library then?" Flame asked.

"Because I was hungry." She said, while gesturing to the small plate of food next to her books.

"Alright, no to need to get all angry at me." Flame said jokingly.

Weiss reached across the table and playfully punched his arm. "I need to when you're acting mean to me."

Flame feigned a gasp. "Me being mean to you!? Why, I would never do such a thing."

Weiss giggled at that, but became silent when another voice spoke up. "Having fun are we?" The voice said, devoid of emotion.

Flame turned around to look at the voice since it was located right behind him. The voice belonged to Lindsay. Flame immediately stood up and faced her.

"Where have you been!? Did you forget we have a mission? We leave in an hour."

"Ya I remembered the mission and I was out practicing for it." Lindsay replied in a pissed tone.

Flame calmed down knowing she was safe. "Ok, well you should get some breakfast before we leave." Lindsay was about to say something but was silenced by Flame's hand. "That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order." Lindsay huffed and walked off to get some breakfast.

Flame sat down once more, this time it was Weiss who was mad. "Why didn't you tell me you got a mission!?"

"Well I kind of forgot." Flame said.

"How could forget about something so important! You got a mission a semester early! What is it? Where are you going?!" Weiss said rapidly.

"Were heading up to a town in Atlas." Flame said. "Not much else to say on the matter."

A thought crossed Weiss's mind. "Why were you just looking for Lindsay and not the rest of your team, aren't they going as well?"

Flame sighed. "The mission is for Lindsay and I only, Mark and Elizabeth will not be going with us."

"What why!?"

"I don't know why, but Ozpin said they aren't to come with us." Flame said.

"How could he!? Sending only two from a team and not the rest will make them look inferior!" Weiss said angrily.

"It wasn't my place to argue princess. People will still view us poorly even if we go as a team. So why should I care?" Flame said not letting his anger get the better of him.

"Don't you think that will affect your chances for future missions?" Weiss said.

"The word of people won't affect how I do my mission."

"You'd be surprised." Weiss sad a bit cryptically.

"How so?" Flame said curiously.

Weiss sighed before responding. "I wanted to become a Huntress so much after my sister did. But my father said I couldn't and no one would teach me. Even my own sister wouldn't after just a few words said by my father."

"And how might this affect me?" Flame questioned.

"Because he would do that all the time for things I wanted to do, even for normal things. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

Flame lost his temper at this one comment and stood violently, slamming his fist down on the table silencing the whole room, but spoke in a whisper.

"You don't know what it's like to have a difficult childhood! To have it ripped from in moments, to have the one person you loved die then become a wanted criminal hours later!"

Weiss became uncomfortable and tried to leave but was stopped by Flame's words. "I've watched people die, some even by my doing. And if you still think your life was much worse than mine, than the bounty on your head clearly isn't worth it." Flame straightened up and spoke once more. "If you tell anyone that, even my teammates, I'll personally collect that bounty, dead or alive." He then walked away leaving a very distraught Weiss behind.

Lindsay got fairly pissed at Flame for treating Weiss like that. She caught up with him outside. "What was that about!?"

Flame kept walked up nevertheless responded. "Telling her what she needs to here."

"Oh, and what's that!?"

Before Flame could respond, a bullhead landed. Flame turned to the bullhead and began to walk towards it. After a few steps he noticed Lindsay didn't follow and turned round to face her. "Come on Linds, we have a mission after all."

As she learned that this was in fact their ride out to Atlas, she sighed and joined Flame on their walk. When they got inside they took seats on the bullhead, on opposite sides of each other.

The pilot started the bullhead and flew off with the door still open. Flame looked out and watch Beacon he watched as Beacon got smaller and smaller. A noise startled him as he turned to look at Lindsay.

She was snoring softly, he smiled at her and felt his eyes grow tired. He succumbed to his tiredness and fell asleep in the bullhead on their long journey to Atlas.

* * *

And starts a whole new mission for our heroes.

I know in the last chapter i stated that the next few chapters will be character development and i lied. I instead decided to send them off on a mission.

Let me state once more, the combat system full idea is from Phailen. If you have the time you should check out his story. He has a very unique perspective for the 'put yourself in RWBY OC story'.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	9. A Year Without Monty

**NOTE: This is not an update. It's also completely un-edited.**

 **To some of you may or may not know. Today, February 1st 2016, is the one year anniversary of his passing. I wish i could thank him personally for creating RWBY. The show takes up most of my free time. Be it either watching the show or reading fanfics to watching the likes of** _ **Architect Cobra**_ **and** _ **Jac Theonemanband.**_

 **I think i speak for all of when i say that we wish he hadn't passed. I was never a big fan of RvB. Yes i watched every episode but found it to be boring as the show progress. Yet i started to like it more with the addition of Monty's animation.**

 **I want this to be long, yet i have nothing to say. There aren't many words to describe today. One year, one year we've been without Monty. Three since RWBY was put into our hands. How we've come to love and adore it. To the point that some of us created stories, fanfiction, that your reading.**

 **I'm glad that Rooster Teeth decided to go on with Volume 3 of RWBY, in his name. It shows how they are honoring him.**

 **Rest in peace Monty, let your life live on in RWBY.**

 **Before i ends this little thing i have one comment on chapter 10 of volume three. Weiss Schnee kicked some serious robot and fanus ass. And also she shows that she cares for Penny, a girl she despised in volume one. She really has grown since the beginning of the school year.**


	10. Dreams And Snow

Hello hello and welcome back

This is the start of a whole new adventure for our OC heroines.

Time for my little rant about chapter 11 of volume three. I'm glad we got to Velvet's weapon but that was quickly overshadowed by Weiss's summoning. And i had a little nerd\fangasm. I'd also like to say a quick prayer to Roman since he did infact die (Most likely) He will always be my favorite villian in the show. Also R.I.P Yang's arm, it happened so fast. Also let's just all agree that Adam is a badass and a creep.

Nothing else worthy to note, on to the longest chapter i've written so far.

* * *

Flame found himself running through the empty halls of a building. The screams of a woman ripped through the empty hallways echoing off the walls. He ran harder towards the sound.

When he got to the source of the sound, it was behind a locked door. He then stepped next to it and looked through a window.

Inside was a pale woman dressed in all white being tortured. She sat in a chair with her arms and feet bound to it. Suddenly blue electricity ripped through her as she scream in pain. He pounded on the glass in a fit of rage. The man by the switch to the chair smirked at Flame as he flipped the switch to maximum.

The girl screamed in unbearable pain as her aura took the charge. She spasmed in erratic motions. The electricity stopped as suddenly as it began. The girl huffed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Her head hung down, tears falling into her lap.

The man walked up the girl rather angrily and pulled her out of the chair. The restraints snapping painfully, ripping her arms and legs back. He yelled something at her then threw her at a shelf in the room. She hit the shelf breaking it and having its contents clatter to the floor.

The man then walked over to her and pulled her up by her throat. She struggled with breathing as the man yelled at her once more. He then unsheathed his sword. The girl closed her eyes and yet more tears streamed down them. He then plunged his sword into the girl's heart.

Her eyes stayed closed as her mouth turned into a painful expression. The man pulled his sword out as he let go of the girl. She dropped to her knees.

Flame drew on his semblance and punched the glass of the window breaking it and the wall. He jumped into the room, it suddenly changed to a snowy clearing with the small white flakes falling delicately on the ground.

Flame didn't pay attention to that as he charged at the man. Another man ran at Flame trying to tackling him, but Flame shot him and he fell to the ground. The man who stabbed Weiss tried to swing at Flame and did so very clumsy. He ducked under the swing and quickly decapitated the man.

Flame went next to the girl as she was still on her knees. "This is what happens when you follow his plans." She whispered as she fell over and became one with the snow. He cried over the fallen girl, but couldn't understand why. He's never met the girl and shouldn't be crying over her.

The world around him suddenly began to disappear. And he felt himself being pushed around and a faint voice calling his name.

* * *

"Flame!" Lindsay said shaking him rather hard. He slowly began to stir, as his body was full of sweat. "W-why are you shaking me?" He asked sleepily.

Lindsay stepped back now that he was awake. "You were having quite a nightmare, you were screaming terribly loud and it looked painful. Then mumbling something about following someone's plans."

"We're flying over the town now." The pilot called out to the two teens. The pilot opened the door facing the town for the teens to look out of.

The architecture of the town was surprisingly like Vale's being an Athleshian town and all. The town's itself was on the smaller side. To the North, East and West of the town, trees blanketed the land for as long as the eye could see. To the South, the oceans of Remnant lapped at the shoreline.

Flame could see many black dots in the town. He got the full grasp of how many Grimm there were.

The snow stricken trees became closer and closer to the teen. As the Bullhead descended towards a small clearing, Flame began to see many tents and small fires through the snow and trees.

When the Bullhead landed it kicked up the snow. However, it didn't deter three individuals from approaching the Bullhead. When the engines turned off and the snow stopped kicking, the doors off the Bullhead opened, Flame and Lindsay stepped out to be greeted by the three.

"I'm so glad you came to help us." The man in the middle said.

"Mind me asking, I didn't get too much knowledge on this mission. What is your name?" Flame asked.

"Crimson, Crimson Dale." The man said. He had a black top hat upon his crimson hair that fell over his right eye. He had a black tie on that fell down his black undershirt. His overcoat was crimson colored while the cuffs were black. The coat fell down to his lower thigh over his tan pants. The pants went down into his knee high black boots.

"And who are your friends?" Lindsay asked.

"These are my bodyguards. I'm not much of a fighter so I need some protection against the Grimm." Crimson stated. "And who, might I add, are your friends?" He asked pointing towards the Bullhead.

Flame and Lindsay turned to the Bullhead to see their pilots, but they were something much more. The pilots were Mark and Elizabeth.

"What in God's name are you two doing here?!" Flame asked walking towards them.

"We're a team and teams stick together." Mark said unfazed by Flame's anger.

"I should send you back to Beacon for disobeying a direct order from your team leader and professor!" Flame said making Elisabeth step back. "But we could use all the help we can get." Flame said with a smile.

Elizabeth punched Flame. "How could you! You got me scared for what a laugh?"

"C'mon now, we have a mission to do don't we." Flame said turning back to Crimson. "Crimson let me see what we're dealing with." Flame said walking with Crimson to the tents of the townies.

"Centenary." Crimson said walking with Flame, while the rest of FLME followed close behind. "Right now we have serious problems here. We're slowly running out of food and warm clothes. Many of us are dying every day and there's nothing we can do."

"How many able bodied fighting men and woman do you have?" Flame asked.

"I can't put a number on it, but I'd say maybe around 3,000." Crimson responded.

"Ok, I want all of them to stay. All children, elderly and those who aren't battle ready to leave and go to the nearest town." Flame said now passing a few townspeople. Many of them were sick and dying in the frigid cold.

"And what of the other's those staying, what do you expect them to do?" Crimson asked.

"Get them any weapon you can find and get them ready. We'll assault the town in the morning." Flame said. Crimson stopped in his tracks and looked at Flame with an angered expression.

"You want us to fight against the Grimm!? Are you mad?"

Flame calmly turned towards Crimson. "This is your town after all. If you want it cleared, then you'll clear it. If not I'll take my leave along with my team."

Crimson tried to come up with a rebuttal but sighed and turned towards his bodyguards. "Get all those unfit for combat out of here and gather any weapons you can find." The guards nodded and went off to do their jobs. Crimson turned back to the teens. "Come and follow me, I'll take you to your sleeping quarters."

They walked through the forest up to their quarters which was on a hill. As they walked they became the center of attention of those they passed. Some whispered to others, some just stared in awe at seeing Hunters and Huntresses, and others yet calling out to them. Flame smiled and called back to those, more often than not making fun of them. Those made fun of often got made fun of by their surrounding peer's.

Lindsay became quite flustered at having everyone's eyes on her. She started at Flame, at how he seemed to adjust to every situation in the most plausible way. Earlier in day he was quite angry at Weiss and now he's sweet talking his way through crowds. He was even angry and distraught when he woke from his nightmare only minutes ago. Her thoughts were broken when they reached the top of the hill.

On top of the hill there was a wooden house and on top of said house was the Flag of Atlas. The cabin itself wasn't something to marvel at. It was a wooden cabin with glass windows on each corner. From outside it was obvious that the cabin was one room.

"This is your home for tonight as well as mine." Crimson stated. He opened the door into cabin and the four teens stepped in. The cabin interior has a small kitchen in the far left of it with multiple beds on the other side. The rest of the cabin was decked with furniture and such.

"Crimson." Flame said turning towards the man. "If you would can you please bring up some of the fighting men. Preferably those who can inspire the people around them and those that people like."

Crimson sighed. "As you wish." He opened the door and left.

Lindsay quickly went over to one of the unoccupied beds and jumped onto it. Mark managed to get a radio working and tuned to an Athleshian radio station. Elizabeth pulled out a small notebook and pen and sat next to a window.

"Whatcha got there?" Flame asked walking over to Elizabeth.

She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Drawing book, it's how I like to pass the time." she stated in a soft voice.

"Do you do it often?" Flame asked taking a seat next to her and looking out the window.

"Not much since I came to Beacon, but any chance I get I like to." Elizabeth responded.

The two were silent for a while with Elizabeth drawing the soft descent of the flakes and the snow all over the trees. Flame looked at the spectacle, this helped him clear his mind to more important matters at hand.

"Do you think it's fair?" He asked suddenly making Elizabeth mess up.

"Do I think what's fair?" She asked setting her pen down.

"The fact that we get to sleep in this cabin and the rest of the town folk have to sleep out in the blistering cold." Flame states.

"I guess you're right" Elizabeth states. "Many of them won't make it back to their families after tomorrow."

"It's the price they pay for getting there town back." Flame stated glumly.

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"They're going to fight to get there town back and many of them won't live to see the sun set. That's how war goes." Flame states.

The door then opened, allowing a gust of cold wind sweep in. Crimson stepped in flanked by a man and woman. The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The woman had dark red hair and green eyes. They both were dressed in whatever could keep them warm.

"Alright." Flame said getting to his feet. "It's time we talk about tomorrow." The rest of his team stopped what they were doing and came over to the small table the others were crowded around. On the table was a map of the entire town and parts of surrounding area.

"Here." Flame said pointing to the center of the side of the town they were on. "Here is where we make out assault. We're going to make one massive charge straight at the Grimm."

"This is suicidal!" The woman stated.

"But it has a chance to work." The man stated matter-of-factly.

"Right, you two," Flame said gesturing to the man and woman. "Will help lead the town folk along with the rest of my team and Crimson."

"I can't help sir, I don't know who to fight." Crimson stated.

"But that flag on top of this cabin, that is your weapon." Flame said.

"How did you know?" Crimson hissed.

Flame smirked. "I didn't but now I know."

Crimson cursed under his breath but smirk at Flame. "I'm surprised, you have a way with words that most people your age don't have."

"Back to the matter at hand. How much firepower do we have?"

"From what we've managed to salvage, we should have enough for about half of the people." The man said.

"Give them to the most skilled fights, the rest of them can find whatever and follow them in." Flame said.

"Right, we hit them at noon tomorrow." Crimson said. Everyone in the cabin nodded.

"I think I can say this meeting is over." Flame said.

"See you two tomorrow." Crimson said as the man and woman left the cabin.

The rest of his team began to get ready for tomorrow. Crimson himself began to put on his combat gear and such for tomorrow's fight. "We have all morning tomorrow to prepare for combat, what we need right now is rest." Flame states.

The three nodded at Flame, and began to get ready for sleep. They all climbed into bed with their combat gear equipped. It wasn't long until they were asleep.

"What's it like being leader, fun I bet." Crimson said.

"It's a lot harder than you think. The stress of leading them is plenty for me." Flame said.

"But isn't it fun. I mean having them do what you want?" Crimson asked.

"It's fun in its own right, but I never overdo it with what I ask of them." Flame replied.

"What about battles? How do you deal with leading them in battle?"

"We haven't had a test in battle yet. But the stress is always there even when I'm not in combat. One wrong move, one wrong order and I could lose one of them. It would be all my fault." Flame stated.

"I thought being a leader would kind of been fun, but from what you say it isn't." Crimson said.

"Whatever happened to your team?" Flame asked. "You're a huntsman so you must've had a team, what were they like?"

Crimson sighed, apparently Flame hit a nerve. "I'm sorry if that's a sensitive topic." Flame said.

"No it's fine, it just brings back painful memories." Crimson said. "I loved them to death but I wasn't strong enough to save them."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?"

"The Grimm, those damn foul beasts don't know when to stop." Crimson said, looking out of the window. "It was our final mission for Beacon, we would return home and graduate. It was supposed to be a simple clear out mission, Beowulf's and Ursa only." He gripped the windowsill as the window began to shake. "Ozpin lied! They were everything you imagine, Nevermore, Taijiitu, Griffons, and even some Goliaths."

Flame put a tentative hand on Crimsons shoulders trying to calm him down. "I should've never asked."

Crimson turned round and started into Flame's eyes. His were thick with anger. "The others, my teammates, the ones I'd bonded with over our three years together as a team. Killed! All killed within moments of each other! My leader was the last one to die and he told me to run, to tell their families how they went out. Then a claws from the Beowulfs came through his stomach as he ceased to be."

"Crimson you can stop, I can see the hurt in your eyes." Flame said, taking a look at his teammates to make sure they were, in fact, still sleeping.

"And I ran! I ran like the coward I am. I hid my past and never went back to Beacon, for all they're concerned I'm dead. I hid my damn weapon in a flag! I'm just a joke." Crimson yelled.

"You're not a joke!" Flame yelled, managing to stop Crimson. "It takes a lot of courage to recognize a doomed situation."

"It's called cowardice!" He said.

"It's called bravery, did you ever tell the families of your teammates? You're family? Do they know you're alive or do they think you're dead?"

Crimson looked down at his feet and muttered out, "No, they all think I'm dead.

"When we leave here to go back to Beacon you're coming with us." Flame stated. Crimson tried to rebuttal but was silenced by Flame. "You have no choice in the matter, you're going with us even if I have to fight you the whole way." Flame yawned. "Now, get some sleep. We have a long bloody day ahead of us."

Crimson nodded and got into his bed. Flame did the same and listened to gentle breaths of his teammates. He sighed, knowing what'll happen tomorrow won't be the best decisions he's ever made and could easily kill him.

Eventually he fell into a dark slumber.

* * *

Flame found himself in a room with his former boss. The room had one light on as Weiss was sitting on the other side of a table, arms bound to the table. Her face had tears streaming down it. Her rapier was held by Jay, pointed straight at her.

"Tell us what we want and won't hurt you." Jay said.

"I have nothing to say." Weiss tried to say bravely, but her voice came out as a sad whisper.

"I beg to differ." Jay said. "You know exactly what we want so don't try to deny it."

"I don't know where it is." Weiss said quietly.

"Lier!" Jay yelled, slashing Weiss's wrists with her rapier. "You know exactly where it is!"

"I don't, please don't hurt me." Weiss sobbed. Blood began to pool around her bound wrists. More tears streamed down her pale face.

"I won't need to hurt you if you only tell me where it is." Jay said, controlling his anger once more.

"I don't know where it is." Weiss said, fearing the worst. "I can't tell you where our dust reserves are."

Jay clenched his fist and reach over to unseat Flame's sword. Jay put it into its small form and sent a torrent of fire at Weiss. Her aura took the attack but the same can't be said about her clothing. Her dress was singed and completely gone in other places.

She let out a long painful scream that chilled Flame to his core. Her face twisted in pain as the fire made contact with her skin. As the fire stopped, Weiss panted heavily. A new coat of sweat coated her body as the last was burned off.

"You ready to talk now?" Jay asked.

"N-never." Weiss said, barely heard by Flame and Jay.

Jay clenched his fist and reached out to Weiss. He pulled her up by her hair and ripped her out of her restraints. She yelped in pain as her already bloodied wrists were forcefully ripped from the leather restraints.

Jay threw her against an adjacent floor to ceiling glass shelf. When she contact with it, her body was showered with broken glass. Some of the glass even stayed stuck to her as she lay on the floor motionless.

Jay walked over to her and picked her up once more by her hair and held her right in front of his face. He took the sword and placed it against her throat. "Tell me know, or your head is mine." He said.

Weiss stayed quiet, which prompted Jay to put the sword behind her head.

Weiss looked at Flame and started right into his eyes. Flame saw the pain the suffering in her beautiful blue eyes. She let a small smile form on her face as the sound of metal ripping through skin echoed around the room.

Weiss still had a smile on her face as her body fell to her knees then eventually slumped onto the ground. "This... is all…. you're fault…. Flame." Weiss said before her body became one the earth.

Blood made a pool around her, encasing her in her own warm blood. Her body had many sword marks across it as to where the blade meet her skin. Each of them contributing blood to her puddle.

Jay held the bloodied sword in a firm grip staring down at the fallen heiress before him. He handed the sword back to a very distraught Flame.

Flame himself was staring at the girl with wide eyes. He fell to his knees next to her head and began slowly running his hands though her blood stained hair. "I-I'm sorry Weiss, I'm so sorry." He muttered.

Flame then stood up and turned to face Jay. "YOU MONSTER!" He yelled and tried to assault him. He took one swipe at him then found himself on the floor lying next to Weiss, his right arm hanging in a broken position.

Jay pulled out a gun and held it, pointing at Flame's face. "Your services aren't required anymore." He said as Flame tried to get up. But he was forcefully thrown against the floor, his face now mere inches away Weiss's. He felt his eyes begin to grow heavy as he reached out slowly with his hand and place it gingerly against her face. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

Flame closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the growing darkness.

* * *

Flame threw himself up and as he sat on his bed. His teammates and Crimson were looking down at him, concern written plainly across their faces.

Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to figure out where he was. It took him several moments before the mission he was sent on flashed threw his head. Those thoughts were quickly overtaken by thoughts of his dream.

"You ok boss?" Mark asked.

Flame nodded weakly. "Yes, just a nightmare."

"You sure you're ok?" Mark asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine Mark." Flame said. He looked out of the window at the sky that had rays of lights shining through the darkness. "Let's get ready for the battle ahead of us." Mark, Elizabeth and Crimson all nodded and began to get ready while Lindsay stayed and watched over him.

"You had the same dream, didn't you?" She whispered.

Flame nodded then whispered back. "Yes, it was slightly different but still the same outcome."

"Don't you think it's trying to tell you something?" Lindsay said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like the dream is foreshadowing your 'mission'." She responded.

"The dreams aren't connected to that Linds." Flame said. He stood and turned to her once more, this time with a serious expression. "Linds, if something happens in the assault to me, anything at all, don't come to help me until I'm done you got it."

"Why? What are you planning to do?" She whispered intently.

"Don't worry about it." Flame said getting to his feet. "Get ready. Today will be a big day for us."

Lindsay looked at him and sighed, "Ok boss." She then went and got ready as the others were just about finished.

"Mark, I'm putting you in charge if I don't show up before we start." Flame said, "Attack as soon as possible. I'm going to wait for Lindsay."

Mark nodded. "Sure thing Boss." He, Crimson and Elizabeth walked out, leaving Flame and Lindsay alone in the cabin.

Flame quickly got on his gear and stood up and did a quick stretch. He then shot a look at Lindsay to see if she was done and was quite surprised to see what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her normal battle gear, instead she had on a whole new outfit.

She had on now a light blue jacket with sleeves rolled up to her just above her elbows. The buttons on the jacket were undone and her white tank top was visible underneath that held her small bust in place. Her blonde hair was undone and sprawled down her body, while being topped off by a black cowboy type hat. A belt held together a pair of jet black pants. The pants fell into a pair of small black high heels.

She then slung a quiver filled with arrows over her back. Another sheathed was put onto her right thigh which she put her spear into. Lindsay turned towards Flame to see his mouth wide open in shock.

"What? Never seen a pretty girl?" She said with a teasing tone.

"No, I've never seen you wear that, only your school uniform and that cloak." Flame stated.

"Well that was only temporary." Lindsay said. "This is my true battle gear. I was having this updated and so I had to use the cloak."

"And where's your jetpack?" Flame asked.

She smirked. "It's built in." Suddenly Lindsay began to hover a foot off the ground to show her point.

Flame was about to say something when a large explosion rocked the foundation of the building and the sound of gunfire could be heard. Flame grabbed the bed to support him from falling, but Lindsay wasn't fast enough. She fell flat on her face as she slid for a few feet and into a wall.

"C'mon we have to hurry." Flame said running out of the cabin but stopped only a few feet outside of it as Lindsay ran into him.

Lindsay stared out over the forest. The tree's boarding the town were all on fire, and it was spreading inwards. A few explosions of dust could be seen within the trees. Grimm roars and howls ripped through the forest shaking her to the core. "This isn't part of the mission."

"No it isn't." Flame said. "Get down there and see what's going wrong and I'll take care of their leader." He then ran off to his right.

Lindsay sighed and ran right into the fray. Past the flaming trees and some women and children who refused to leave. She eventually came across the wounded and dying men and women who had been fighting.

She stopped and stared at one man who had his chest open and was barely breathing. Blood pooled all on and around the man. Lindsay couldn't take it and fell to her knees, hands on the ground. She put her hands on the snowy ground as she hung her head. Suddenly her whole stomach emptied out onto the ground before her. She stayed there for several minutes trying to regain herself.

She slowly stood up onto trembling feet as she looked at the body once more. A black bag now covered it. She then began to slowly walk towards the fighting, using her spear as a cane.

She found the townsfolk behind quickly made barriers. The ones on the barrier were shooting at the charging Grimm. Mark and Elizabeth were in the center of it, conducting the defense. Lindsay slowly made her way over to Mark who quickly noticed her.

"Lindsay what's wrong!?" He asked walking over to her.

"N-nothing, just got a little sick on my way here that's all." She said. "What's going on here?"

"The Grimm ambushed us, they started to attack just before we arrived." Elizabeth said.

"Anything worthy to note?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes actually." Mark said. "It appears that they have some faunus with them, Fang members."

Lindsay visibly tensed at this. "Of course there's Fang members here, where else would they be?"

Flame carefully and silently ran through the alleyways of the silent town. Explosions and gunfire echoed off the walls of buildings. He heard people talking and slowly went to investigate. He came across two White Fang grunts were talking. "What are they doing here?" He asked himself.

"This is so boring, we aren't even fighting." The male said.

"I wish we were back at base." The female said.

The male smirked as he got an idea. "Wanna ditch this and head back, by the time we get there our shift would be over."

The woman too smirked. "Sure why not." The pair then proceeded to walk back to their base.

"This is almost too easy." Flame thought as he followed the pair from afar and on top of the buildings. He jumped from building to building as he followed the pair for several minutes. He could eventually see that tents and small fires littered around the center of the city.

The pair of White Fang grunts were in a small alley way when they felt an abrupt gust of air behind them. They turned around to see alone man behind them. Before they could say anything they slumped onto the ground, dead.

Flame quickly put the two bodies into a dumpster. He then slowly made his way around the city center and to the city capitol building. He scaled the building's back side and went through an unlocked window near the top.

He ended up in a small office. Walking out into the hallway he began to check every room. He opened door after door to no avail, frustrating him. He stomped down the hallway and turned to an adjacent one as he almost ran into a woman standing there. Flame looked up at her as he felt his heart drop.

"Hello Flame, it's so nice of you to join us." Molly said as she hit Flame over the head with a flat side of her katana.

Flame fell unconscious as he was swarmed by White Fang grunts. They took him to an office turned torture room as Molly followed them, hands clasped behind her back and a smile on her face.

* * *

So how was that? Hope y'all enjoyed it.

I can't think of anything else to say so i'm just going to end it here, see you for my next installment.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	11. Battle Of Timonium

Hello hello and welcome back

To those of you who care… i'm sorry this took 2-3 weeks to get out. I've had some serious writing block and just no desire to write. I've also been a little sad over the end of the volume.

I could care less about Pyrrha dying (She was towards the bottom of my character list) and am more concerned over Weiss. When Yang said she was going back to Atlas i slapped my couch in anger and when her father showed on screen i yelled at him. Lol i know i'm a loser.

Before we get to the chapter i have to sincerely apologize for the ending of this chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter over and done with so the ending is very very poor and i completely apologize for it. Though the first half is still good… i hope.

Anyhow, on to the chapter!

* * *

Lindsay stood watching the brave townsfolk fire upon the never ceasing Grimm attack. She watched as a few Grimm broke the defense and rushed the defenders. She felt her anger boil as she rocketed towards the Grimm. She slashed at a Creep, sending it sprawling across the ground. She then turned towards a Beowulf and turned the spear into a bow and sent two arrows into the beast, killing it before it hit the ground.

Suddenly, Grimm guts rained down on Lindsay as another Beowulf flew over her and onto the ground. Lindsay turned around to see Mark behind her with his shotgun smoking.

She stood panting as she stared at Mark. "We need to push them back."

Mark nodded, "We will when Crimson returns with the rest of the army."

Lindsay looked across the open plain that separated the town from the forest. She watched as the field turned almost entirely into Grimm. Those in the front falling as their bodies turned into ash, floating into the clear blue sky. The one's running up to take the place of their fallen brothers suffered same fate as them.

"Do you know where Flame went?" Mark asked through the hail of bullets. "We could really use his help."

"He said something about going after their leader, so I assume that's where he is." Lindsay replied as she began to let dust tipped arrows fly to the Grimm. The arrows exploded, killing large pockets of Grimm.

"That man is suicidal." Mark sighed. "It's best Crimson hurry up so we can get to Flame faster."

"Don't worry about it Mark, for I have arrived." Crimson said, flanked by several armed town folks.

Many more of them poured from the surrounding trees, running up to the makeshift defense line.

"You're timing is impeccable Crimson." Mark said with a laugh. "Are your men ready?"

Crimson nodded, "We're ready to take back our home." The Atlas flag that was once on his back now began to move. The pole of the flag began to push itself inward, forming a sharp edged blade. The bottom of the pole formed a large hilt. The material that made the flag slowly became one long string that formed around his wrist. In the end the Atlas flag turned into a bastard sword with a strong line of cloth around his right wrist.

Elizabeth whistled in awe. "That's quite the weapon you got yourself there, isn't it Crimson."

He chuckled. "It gets the job done, and that's what matters."

"Alright, you ready Crimson?" Mark asked.

"It's time we take back what's ours!" Crimson yelled, loud enough for the whole line of defenders to hear. They cheered, waiting for the order to charge.

Crimson walked up onto a small incline in the center, tall enough for everyone around him to see. He held up his sword as he spoke. "Tonight, my brothers and sisters we fight! We fight for our town, our kin. Let your life be taken to save that of others!"

The men and women cheered loudly.

"The time is now! Charge, for Timonium!" Crimson yelled, running and charging into the Grimm, who stood still. The men and women pooled over the battlements and fired and swiped at the Grimm, doing everything they can to kill the foul beasts.

Mark charged as well, firing at the Grimm with his shotgun before swiping at a few of them with his staff. Elizabeth followed close behind, swiping at anything thing in her path.

Lindsay sighed as she began to hover off the ground. She quickly flew over the Grimm and continued to rain arrows down on them. She flew low enough that she was able to kick the Grimm with her heels.

Elizabeth jumped and flipped over an Ursa Minor and quickly slashed its backside. The beast erupted into ashes as a Beowulf ran through the ash catching her by surprise and sending her sprawled on the ground. Quickly turning her machetes into their shotgun forms, she let of a burst from each shooting into and through the Beowulf.

Mark, on the other hand, was slicing through Grimm with ease. A griffon tried to jump onto Mark, but he quickly stabbed its exposed stomach and impaled it. With a flick of the wrist he sent the Grimm flying into the others that were charging him. The Griffon made contact with two Beowulves and sent them sprawling onto the ground, all three of them soon becoming ashes.

Lindsay was still flying around uncontested. A man's yell was clearly audible over the sounds of the fighting. "NEVERMORE!" He called. Before Lindsay could react she felt, rather than saw, the deadly feathers of the nevermore rush past her and into the small pockets of the townsfolk.

She stared down in horror as she watched feather after feather impaling the townsfolk. Some even stayed standing with fear as feathers went right through them. Their faces etched into a painful expression as the feathers buried into them.

Lindsay turned around quickly and fired two arrows at the nevermore. The arrows made contact with the Nevermore and sent it flying away, leaving them alone for the time being.

Mark eyed a Death Stalker at the end of wave. He made a dash for it, taking a swipe at any Grimm between him and there.

Elizabeth noted this and quickly followed Mark.

Mark was a few feet from the beast when his whole vision became yellow. The ground shook as he lost his balance and fell to one knee. The stinger disappeared as he was lifted into the sky and was primed for another attack. It came down with force but was stopped mere inches from Mark. His hands held the stinger back, preventing it from being buried into him.

Slowly he got up, hands still on the stinger. He took one hand off the stinger and pulled his staff up off the ground. He used his other hand to shove the stinger into the ground. Two hands firmly on his staff he cut the stinger off from the rest of the Death Stalker.

The Death Stalker howled in pain from the loss of one of its weapons. It quickly pushed Mark away with the use of its claws. Mark was sent flying, sliding on the icy ground. He slid past Elizabeth who now charged the Grimm.

She ran up to the Grimm and ducked under each of its slashes with its claws. Running up to the stinger, she quickly mounted it and jumped onto the Death Stalker, landing on its back with an audible thud. Tightly reverse gripping her machetes, she stabbed both of them into the Death Stalker's head silencing the beast.

"Thank you for assist, but I still got the kill." Mark said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Of course your majesty."

"Not now lovers." Crimson said, appearing next to Mark and Elizabeth. "You have all after this battle to make goo-goo eyes at each other."

Elizabeth blushed and Mark let out a deep laugh. "You really are perverted aren't you Crimson."

Before Crimson could respond he was attacked by an Ursa Minor. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground. Suddenly the Ursa turned into ash as Mark stood over Crimson and offered a hand to him. "You should watch you're back, you know."

Crimson accepted the hand and got to his feet. "Ya, ya, now let's get back to the battle at hand."

A female screech sounded out loudly behind the two males. Lindsay was being constricted by the white head of a King Taijitu. Mark quickly charged at White half but before he was in striking distance of White half he was thrown backwards by the Black half.

With Mark preoccupied with the black half, Crimson charged the White half, which held Elizabeth hostage. The Grimm held Elizabeth with its long body, leaving its head and tail to attack Crimson with. The beast flung its tail at him, which he blocked with his bastard sword. It then tried to attack Crimson with its head. He jumped up over the beast, as it wasn't fast enough to stop itself. Its tail continued forward and as did his head. The best bit down on its tail and let out a horrific howl.

He took this opportunity and quickly cut the beast in half, freeing Lindsay. The beast howled in pain louder before being silenced and turning into ash.

He picked up the dazed Elizabeth and quickly returned her to a safe spot to be looked after. He found a tree well behind the fighting and laid her down. He did a quick medical check-up and found that she had bruised ribs. Although her Aura was hard at work fixing her and should be fine within the day.

Mark swiftly took care of his half of the King Taijitu and ran over to Crimson and Elizabeth. He quickly knelt down next to Elizabeth and trying to fix her.

"It's not going to work, she needs some rest." Crimson said placing a hand on Mark's tense shoulder.

Mark let out a long loud sigh. "I guess you're right, but I'm not leaving her."

As if on command all the Grimm retreated back into the edges of the town. They were still all in view, but none of them were attacking. The townsfolk were confused, but relieved that they could rest.

* * *

Flame was looking out a window at the carnage of the battle. Ash filled the air as bodies littered the ground. He watched with confusion as the Grimm pulled out. He turned towards the woman he was oh so familiar with, "Why'd they stop?"

The woman, Molly, laughed. "This town is mine, I don't need any more Grimm to die for it."

"So why did they stop? Wouldn't it be better to just let them kill the townsfolk?" Flame said.

"In that sense yes, but I have a better tool." Molly said before walking over to Flame. "I'm sure they wouldn't want to damage there prize Huntsman."

Flame shifted back as far as he could get from her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why? Why are you going through all this trouble?"

Molly suddenly turned angry. "You know good and well why I do this!"

It took him a few moments to realize what she meant. "About Atlas? Molly we were all devastated about losing you, Jake even visits your grave at least once a month."

"If you cared, then why didn't you come looking?!" She snapped back.

"I'm sorry to say Molly, but it wasn't worth it-"

"WASN'T WORTH IT! I NEARLY DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Molly yelled at Flame.

"It wasn't worth it to risk any of our lives for just yours, I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head down. He felt a whip connect with his face as it was forcefully ripped back and his body sent sprawled onto the floor. When he regained himself he looked up at an angered Molly.

"How could you leave me behind, like an animal?!" She spat out.

"One sacrifice can save thousands of lives." Flame simply replied.

Molly retorted by slapping him with the whip once more. The whip cracked against Flame's chest. His Aura took the damage and absorbed it but he still felt the full blast of it.

"Why didn't you come back?" Flame asked. "You obviously lived, so why didn't you come back to us? You're family."

"Why would I come back to the people who abandoned me?" Molly stated with a tone laced with venom.

"Who are you mad at?" he asked.

"What?" she said, confused to what he meant.

"Who are you truly mad at? The organization for authorizing the mission or me for giving the order to not go after you. Who are you truly mad at?"

"I…. uh…." Molly said before wiping Flame more violently than the last. "Now for the real questioning." She said with a wicked grin as she walked towards the downed Hunter-in-training.

"Why is the organization so interested in Weiss? I know of your mission to get her, but why her? Isn't she too high classed of a target? And why send a child instead of a trained Hunter class Mercenary?"

Flame smirked. "Need I remind you that I am clearly more skilled than you in every department?"

Molly let out a laugh. "Why do you think you're like this then? But really, why you?"

"I thought you knew of everything about my mission." He said. "How come you don't know about this?"

"This was but the only thing I didn't find out." she responded.

"There's not much to hide though." Flame shrugged his shoulders. "They want someone to get close to her, key word close. So who better than a man her age and has the skills to enter Beacon."

"Hmp, I guess that makes sense." Molly replied. "And how goes your progress?"

"Oh wouldn't you love to know." Flame teased.

"Yes, I would very much." She replied, cracking her whip at the air.

"I don't know about that Molly, I think the information is a little above your pay grade."

"You're always one tough nut to crack Flame." Molly said with a laugh.

"You'll know you're going to fail right?" Flame said suddenly.

"Come again?"

"You're going to fail Molly." Flame said. "This, all of this will fail. If not by me, my team, and the townsfolk, then let it be by Atlas, who will surely come and take back this town if we fail. Whatever the outcome is, when the sun sets tonight, you're going to lose either way."

"If I do indeed fail, then let me take down as many as I can." The cat faunus stated.

"If you do intend to get back at the organization, they why attack this town it serves no real purpose to them. And did you suspect for me to come as well, or was that just a stroke of luck?"

"I will say it was a stroke of luck that you happened to be sent out here to deal with my little incursion." Molly stated. "Genius it is, that I have their best member in my custody and he can't do anything to fight back."

Flame smirked. "You really never look at the big picture to you?"

"Why indeed were you sent up here? If I am correct, you attend Beacon Academy."

"Ozpin wanted me to deal with you since I have fought against you before." He replied. "Now why don't we get to our real business?" Suddenly he encased Molly's lower half in pure ice.

"B-but how!? This room blocks out semblances!" Molly said caught completely off guard.

"Well then, you forgot about my past didn't you." Flame said. "You can go quietly and I promise things won't go bad or you can fight back and potentially get seriously injured, your call."

Weighing her options Molly sighed. "I'll go quietly."

He smiled. "Excellent, now first call off you're Grimm. I don't want any more deaths added to my record."

She sighed and called off the Grimm making them back off from the Huntsman and townsfolk.

Flame grabbed her arm and lead her outside. They were walking down an empty street when suddenly Flame was thrown onto the cemented hard, breaking his aura. He was too disoriented to think straight as he felt a blade pass through him and the soft clang as it made contact with the ground. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was Molly, running away out of the town and into the forest.

* * *

Well… i hope that was at least bearable. I once again apologize for the ending and such hope to have the next chapter out by Friday or Sunday.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	12. Hospitals And Friends

Hello Hello and welcome back

I don't have anything of note to say right now (Though i do at the bottom). The only thing i have to say now is the beginning is a bit ruff but this chapter is very very important for the continuation of this story.

 **And now without further delay let's get on to the chapter.**

* * *

Lindsay was surprised, to say the least, when she saw all the Grimm suddenly turn tail and run back into the forest and the White Fang quickly followed the Grimm. Soon the townsfolk entered the city and began to go back to their homes to check the damage.

Lindsay was walking down a street on the North side of the city when she saw a body lying face down in the center of it. She knelt down and took notice of a clear stab wound going straight through the body which was in a pool of its own blood. She turned the body over and jumped back and yelled, alerting Crimson who just so happened to be in the area.

"What is it-" He said before noticing the body. "My god." He took the pulse of Flame and let out a relieved sigh.

Lindsay just stared at him. Her face etched into horror at seeing her leader, her friend, laying on the ground, wounded. "W-w-w-w-w-w-..." She stuttered out, not able to form sentences.

Crimson picked up his body and slung him over his shoulder. "We need to get to Atlas, ASAP." He then began to walk to the center of town, where airships were landing.

As they walked, they passed a few townsfolk. When they realized who it was, those with hats took them off to show appreciation and others did what they could to honor him.

The two walked into the center of town. There was a slight buzz as all the speech of the people filled the air. When they carried Flame into the center of town the buzzed stopped, and all eyes turned towards them. Some of them had blank, emotionless expressions, as others were crying, knowing there savior had been severely hurt.

Mark appeared before the two, with Elizabeth walking up a few minutes later. Mark took one look and Lindsay and didn't dared to look at his leader. However, he did and felt immense sorrow fall over him.

"Is…. is he… gone." Elizabeth said, choking back tears.

"I… don't know." Crimson said

Elizabeth and Mark let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank god, now let's get him on an airship." Mark said. He then ran off to find a pilot.

Crimson slowly put Flame down on the ground and turned towards Elizabeth. "Are you ok? You took hard hit from that Taijitu."

She nodded. "It was quite a hit, but my Aura has already healed me enough to walk.

"Well that's good, you'll hopefully be good by the end of the day." The mayor stated.

Mark sent a text to Elizabeth saying he found a pilot. "Mark found a pilot, he's right in front of the town hall."

Crimson nodded and picked up Flame. "Well, let's hurry."

They began to walk but noticed they left Lindsay who was still standing in the same place she stopped in when she first arrived, the same facial expression etched on her face. "Lindsay?" Elizabeth called. "You coming?"

Lindsay shook her head and looked at Elizabeth. "I'm coming." She said before joining them on their walk to the airship.

They quickly found Mark and the pilot. Crimson nodded to the pilot and quickly boarded the ship along with Elizabeth and Lindsay.

Crimson laid Flame down on a cushioned bench in the room. Elizabeth and Lindsay sat on either side of him as Crimson sat on the other side. "Thank you guys." Crimson said.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Saving my town, I really thank you guys for your help." Crimson stated.

"Well that's our job." Elizabeth said. "I just wish we could have saved him." She stroked Flame's ankle.

"Let's just hope he'll get better." Mark said taking a seat next to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed. "I hope so." She then looked out a window at the clouds whizzing by and the snowy tree's dissolving into homes. "I feel so useless right now. I just wish there something to do."

"I know what that feels like." Crimson said with a sigh. "That feeling, of knowing you're completely useless to help. How you just want to do something to help but you can't." He looked down at his feet.

Mark put hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "He won't go, boss is too strong to let this take him."

"Lindsay, are you ok?" Crimson asked the girl who was surprisingly quiet.

"I… he… told me this…. would happen." She stammered.

The other's face turned into one of confusion. "What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"When you guys left the cabin…. me and stayed behind. He told me that if…. anything happened to him… to not interfere." She began to shed a few tears. "He knew he was going to die."

Crimson got up and sat next to Lindsay and embraced her in a hug. "It's going to be ok, he'll make it."

Lindsay hugged Crimson back, she put her head on his shoulder and cried on her. "I… could've stopped him. It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Lids." Mark said. "None of us knew this would happen and there's no way we could have prevented this."

"But I knew!"

The ship rocked as it docked at Atlas's best hospital. The door opened as a group of doctors rushed in and put Flame on a stretcher. They quickly wheeled him out as the teens and Crimson followed close behind. The team brought him into the operating room but one doctor turned around to the group accompanying him. He was dressed in a normal doctor outfit through his shaggy black hair and green eyes shone out.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait in here." He said as he went into the room.

Lindsay tried to go in but Mark stopped her by picking her up. "He's in good hands, now why don't we go and wait just like he said."

Lindsay took one last look at the door before willing herself to be taken away by Mark. The four sat down on a bench as they all sat in silence, awaiting news from the doctor.

"Should be call the others?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence. "They should probably know."

"I'll call." Mark said walking out of the hospital and standing in front of it.

He chose Ruby and called her, awaiting her response.

Back in Beacon, team RWBY and JNPR were sitting having lunch like normal. When Ruby's scroll went off answered it. "Yes?"

Mark explained to Ruby what had happened as her face transfixed into one of horror. And the others noticed.

Only what Ruby said was heard. "What!?...

"He couldn't of…"

"Where…?"

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as possible." Ruby said before putting her scroll down.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"C'mon, we need to get to Atlas."

Weiss paled even more that her natural skin did at the thought of going home to Atlas.

"Why do we?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby sighed before answering. "It's Flame…. He got hurt and… might not recover."

The rest of them all had different variations of shocked expressions on their faces. They knew of FLME's mission but thought it wasn't going to be serious. "H-how?" Weiss asked, now concerned completely forgetting about the dangers of returning to Atlas.

"From what they know, he was stabbed straight through and has lost a lot of blood."

"We need to get to him as soon as possible!" Nora exclaimed, everyone seemed on board with that plan.

"But we need Ozpin's permission." Weiss said.

"Permission granted." Ozpin said walking up to the group along with Glenda Goodwitch.

"We will be accompanying you." Glinda said.

"Why?" Yang asked. "Aren't you busy here?"

"One of my students is in critical condition, I think that requires me to go and see them. Now, will you be accompanying me?" The headmaster said. They all nodded. "Alright then, the airship leaves in 10 minutes. I suggest you finish quickly." He and Glenda walked off to the airships.

The two teams quickly finished up what they were doing and went to the airships. They found Ozpin and Glynda waiting for them.

"We're going to be in cockpit so don't do anything stupid please." Glinda said.

The teens nodded and boarded the ship as the teachers walked to the front. The airship lurched as it took off.

The teams sat across from their sister team. They were all silent, even the bubbly bomber was oddly quiet and quite concerned for the other student.

Weiss was surprisingly the one who was the most concerned for Flame. She sat in her chair muttering prayers for Flame.

Ruby couldn't stand seeing her teammate act like this. She grabbed Weiss and brought her to the other end of the airship as she sat her down. "Why are you like this?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Weiss. Were all upset and sadden by Flame's current state but you're taking it the hardest." Ruby said. "Yesterday you were crying from what he said to you, know you're almost in tears from him being gone. I thought you hated him."

"Look Ruby… it's just that…." Weiss tried to say.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I just…. Look it's too complicated!" Weiss snapped at the girl.

"I'm just trying to help Weiss."

"Yea well that's not working!" Weiss stated but fell into a sadder tone again, her voice barely audible. "Just leave me alone."

Ruby sighed as she left the saddened Heiress. She walked back to the others as she sat down next to Yang.

"Is she ok?" Yang asked her younger sister.

Ruby sighed. "She's really concerned for Flame. And I just don't know what to do about it."

"She'll be fine Rubs." Yang said giving her a hug.

Jaune looked at Weiss debating whether to go over there. He knew if he went over there he would probably just make her feel worse and so decided against it. He looked down at his feet in defeat.

The airship ride to Atlas was somber and quiet for the most part, they didn't want to talk only pray for their injured teammate and friend. When the airship docked, it stopped at the Atlas main hospital. They all piled out and quickly went inside. Glynda and Ozpin went to the desk of the hospital while RWBY and JNPR found LME and sat with them.

"You made it." Mark said, forcing a smile.

RWBY and JNPR all sat down and waited for the doctor. Luckily for them he came mere moments after they arrived.

"I… don't know what to say." The green eyed doctor said as he walked up to the two teams.

"W-what do you mean!?" Weiss asked very concerned. "He's going to make it right?"

"At this point there's no defined answer." The doctor said. "His Aura has… shut down and isn't healing him like it should. Until we can somehow jump start it, it's a fifty-fifty chance he'll live. I'm sorry, but you may see him." He said as he walked off.

All of them felt like they were stabbed in the heart from the news. They all sat there in shock. LME took it the hardest as they were there when it happened. Though Lindsay took it the hardest as tears began to leak.

Mark brought her into a hug. "Boss won't go down like that." He then brought her to her feet and walked her over to Flame's room. "C'mon let's go see him."

The other's followed Mark and Lindsay into the room.

When they got in the room they saw many tubs connecting to various places on Flame as his head rested on the side of his pillow as he laid on his back. He was still out cold and hadn't woken up.

Lindsay went over to the side of the bed that Flame's head was resting on. She let more tears drop as she gently placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry." She whispered through tears. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mark and Elizabeth stood on either side of Lindsay. Elizabeth let a few tears drop as Mark just started at his leader, his face emotionless.

JNPR just stayed in the back. They let the others grief since they were close with FLME.

Yang held back Ruby, so she won't be traumatized. The two stayed in the back but closer to the bed than JNPR.

Blake stood on the opposite side of the room. She held her book in hand but wasn't reading as she was looking at Flame.

Weiss went on the opposite side of the bed that Flame's head was on as she almost cried but wouldn't let her professional side be ruined.

Jaune sighed as turned to leave. "I can't stand being in this room." He left to go back and sit outside as did his team.

Yang held Ruby close to her. "I second that." She breathed as she followed with a slightly distraught Ruby in her arms.

Blake quickly followed the sisters out as she let one tear drop.

"C'mon Elizabeth, I thinks its best we let these two have time with him." Mark said as he and a distraught Elizabeth walked out of the room.

"This is all my fault." Lindsay said as she let the tears flow harder once the door was closed.

Weiss went around and sat next to Lindsay. "Honestly, I wish it was." She began. "But you wouldn't do anything like this."

The faunus of the room sniffled. "But it is! He told me something like would happen and I didn't do anything to stop it!"

"W-what?" Weiss asked shocked.

"He knew what was going to happen and told me not to help him! I shouldn't have let him out of my sight." Lindsay said as more and more tears cascaded down her pale cheeks.

Weiss hugged her as she tried not to cry. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to a faunus hating family and business, hugged a faunus.

"Weiss… there's something you should about him." Lindsay said holding back tears.

"Y-yes?"

"He's…." The fauna sighed. "He's not who he really seems."

"W-what do you mean?" The heiress asked.

"Before he came to Beacon, before you knew him… he isn't the man he once was."

"He couldn't of." Weiss denied. "He's the most loving and caring person at this school."

Lindsay let out a long sigh. "You two meet before you both came to Beacon, even his being here is quite questionable."

"How? He's one of the, if the best, fighter in our year. And how do you know if we meet."

"He told me…" The cat said, not wanting to let too much out. "Weiss just… don't get to close to him, it'll do more harm than good." Lindsay stood and walked towards the door.

"Don't leave me like that!" Weiss said to the faunus. "How come he hasn't told me these things!?"

"It's not my place to say anymore, if you want your answers ask him when he wakes up." Lindsay opened the door. "If he wakes up." She mumbles as she closed the door.

Weiss was left alone with the Flame. She lightly put her hand in his and squeezed. Her professional persona finally slipped a little when she felt a few tears stream down her cheek. "Please don't go…"

More tears fell as she was slowly becoming an emotional wreck. "Don't go please… I'll miss you… we all will."

Many moments passed as the she stared at the injured boy. The heiress was now a complete mess. "Don't go… I… I love you…" She let her hand begin to slip out of his hand. Suddenly her hand was lightly squeezed as she let out a surprised squeak.

"I…won't…leave…you…." Flame managed to say as he forced a painful smiled even though his eyes were still closed.

Weiss cried more, but gone were the sad tears replaced with happy tears. She hugged him tightly, refusing to let him go. "You're ok… you're ok." She breathed.

"Can't…..breath….."

Weiss let her grip soften but still hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me like that"

"Weiss… did you mean… what you said?" Flame asked through broken breaths.

"About what?" Weiss asked nervously, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Y-you said… you loved me… do you?"

Weiss tried to think of something else but couldn't as so she just sighed. "Y-yes." She awaited hate. She felt Flame use whatever strength he as he grabbed the top of her dress and brought her head to his. He then planted his lips upon hers in a light kiss.

Weiss's cheeks filled instantly with a momentous blush. She was too shocked to kiss him back as she just let him kiss her.

When he pulled away he let his smiled drop as his head hit the pillow. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't of done that."

Weiss pulled away and just started down at him. "Do-do you…"

Flame let another small smile creep upon his face as he nodded to Weiss's unfished question. "Yes Weiss, yes I do."

Weiss smiled, as this was a moment she would surely never forget. But then another question crossed her mind, one that worried her to her core. "F-Flame… did we ever meet before Beacon?"

Flame finally opened his eyes and he squinted, trying to get used to the light. "What do you mean?"

"Lindsay… Lindsay said that we meet before, before we came to Beacon."

Flame's other hand tightened into a tight fist. "We may have." Was his only answer. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said you were… different before you came to Beacon. What does she mean by that?"

He let out a long sigh, trying to think of what he should and shouldn't say. "There's some truth in that. Before I came to Beacon I did some… questionable acts and such of that nature."

Weiss awaited for him to say more.

"I can't say any more, as it would harm you and everyone else." Flame said.

Weiss sighed as she sat back on the edge of the bed. "You promise you won't leave again?"

"I promise." He said as he gave a gentle smile.

"I… I won't leave you till you're better." She stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The door opened as a nurse stepped in. She took one look at Flame then dropped her clipboard. "You're- you're awake!? But how?"

Flame laughed a bit but stopped as he clutched his sides in pain. "I wish I knew how, but still I'm awake.

"I… I need to get the doctor." She exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

Weiss chuckled. "You ready for all of them to push and shove their way in here."

"Let's hope they're somewhat aware of my current state when they do." He replied.

When the nurse ran out of Flame's room the breath in all the waiting teens was sucked back up as they feared the worst. The nurse ran to the green eyed doctor as she began to speak to him in a conversation the teens couldn't hear. The doctor's eyes widened as the nurse kept talking, he nodded as she went back into a staff only section as the doctor made his way over to the teens.

"He's not…" Lindsay tried to ask.

The doctor gave her a smile. "No he's not, quite the opposite of that."

"What-what do you mean?" Yang asked.

"What I mean is, he woke up and is currently with Ms. Schnee."

The teens all in one moment changed from somber to ecstatic. "He's alive!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The doctor nodded. "You may go see him, but please be courteous he is still in a very delicate state."

They all hurried inside of his room. Lindsay felt an overwhelming amount of joy as she sat next to Weiss, flooding herself in tears of joy. "Please… don't ever do anything like this again."

"I hope not…" Flame said, trying to reassure his faunus teammate.

The other's all watched on, some of their eyes even beginning to tear up.

"Could I please speak to Lindsay alone?" Flame asked.

The other's nodded and left them alone however Weiss refused to leave. "I mean what I said."

"It'll only be for a short while." Flame said. "I just need to have a quick talk with her."

Weiss wanted to reject that statement but couldn't. And so she left and went with the others who had previously left before her.

"Lindsay." Flame said with a sense of annoyance. "What exactly did you tell Weiss about me?"

Lindsay gulped, she should have known Weiss would have questions as they were alone. "I didn't expose anything to bad."

"She asked me about my life before Beacon and how we 'met' before." Flame stated.

"I thought you were going to die! Don't blame me for something like that, if you died I was going to tell her." Lindsay exclaimed.

"Do you know what would've happened if you told her everything." Flame questioned, his voice emotionless.

Lindsay shook her head.

"Everything bad you can think of would happened." Flame said. "You met my boss, how uncaring he is to his prisoners. He would have taken us all prisoners: You, me, Mark, Elizabeth, RWBY and even JNPR. Tortured us, raped us then… dispose of us like we were nothing."

"H-how do you know this?" Lindsay asked, fearing what would come next.

"Because I did those things, he told me to them and I did." Flame said. "I killed innocent humans… faunus… because he simply told me to. I'm a monster." He said that last bit as barely a whisper.

"Why don't you just leave them?" Lindsay asked, trying to thinks of ways to help him.

"I wish it was just that easy… he would just do the same thing if Weiss found out. And now… I don't even know if I can complete my mission."

"You two aren't…"

Flame nodded. "But… I have to finish my mission."

"What would they do to her?" Lindsay asked.

"They would give her over to the White Fang then…... do things I'd rather not think."

Lindsay covered her mouth, for she knew exactly what he was talking about. "They wouldn't… they couldn't… that would be just wrong." She said as she tried to pull herself together.

Flame solemnly nodded. "They are quite literally the animals that they are, no offensive to you of course."

"None taken." Lindsay said. "Those White Fang idiots are truly a menace to society and all of them should be killed."

"They are animals for the atrocities they've done, but not all of them should be killed. Some of them still have brains."

The faunas just sighed. "I'm sorry I told Weis but-"

Flame cut her off. "I understand why you did that and I have forgiven you, but you still shouldn't of told her until I was dead… that could've solved so many of my problems."

"When will you… finish your mission?" Lindsay asked a little scared.

"Within the month…"

Lindsay just nodded. "There's no way I can stop this is there?"

"Afraid not."

She sighed loudly before getting to her feet. "We'll let you rest now, you'll need it."

Flame smiled at his teammate. "Take care."

She nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Well now i can finally add the Weiss Schnne x OC tab onto the story.

And now to those few souls who like my story. I highly doubt there will be an update within the next two weeks. My school play is fast approaching and so my attention will be drawn to it. That's it. Oh and also have an essay due by Friday.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	13. Mission Accomplished

Hello Hello, welcome back

The hiatus took longer than I thought it would. Also I declared my hiatus than a week later I was in my 2 week vacation… lol.

This chapter is one of my shorter ones but very important at the same time. Don't think I can say anything else without spoiling the chapter.

Without further ado, let's get to the chapter

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Flame's injury. It had healed mostly but he had a large bruise on his chest. Even with his wound still active and bandaged tightly he wasn't confined to the hospital and thus re-instated into classes. He of course wasn't permitted to participate in combat class, something he didn't regret missing.

It was lunch on a normal Friday afternoon. Flame was walking to the lunchroom with his adorable snow angel tucked under one arm. "So Weiss..." he began. "Would you like to go to out to dinner after classes?"

"Are you asking me on a date mister?" Weiss said playfully.

Flame smiled back. "Isn't that what couples do?"

"Of course, now where are you taking me?" Weiss asked, clutching his arm.

Flame chuckled and patted her snow white hair. "That's a secret."

Weiss pouted but didn't have any time to beg further as the two arrived at the cafeteria. His scroll went off and took one glance at it before breaking out into a cold sweat.

"What is it?" The heiress asked she noticed his scared look.

"N-nothing" Flame said. "You go on ahead, I need to make a quick call"

Weiss stared at him skeptical but shrugged and went into the cafeteria to some food and eat with her friends.

Flame turned around and answer his scroll, while making his way outside. "What is it?" He asked irritated.

"I think you know why I called." Jay respond.

Flame sighed as the cold air brushed by his face. "I'm not sure if I can do this"

"You don't have to, but of course we're going to tell Weiss." Jay said. "So what will it be Flame?

Will you destroy her feelings or destroy her feelings but get paid. Your choice, my friend."

Flame stayed silent as he weighed the options. "You will have her by midnight."

"Perfect," was all Jay said before he ended the call.

"So that's it?" A voice asked behind Flame. "You're just 'loving her' for money and not because you really do love her?"

Flame turned round and saw Lindsay standing there. "Linds… you don't understand what will happen if I don't do this, they-"

Lindsay interrupted him. "And do you know what will happen if you do this?! She will get beaten, tortured…" She couldn't continue without dropping tears, even if it was for a girl she despised.

"You would just hurt her for money!?"

"Lindsay…" He put a hand on shoulder.

Lindsay threw his hand off her and wiped around. "I thought you changed… Mimic… but I guess you're still the murderous person you once were." She then walked away, warm tears streaking down her face.

Flame sighed and walked back to the lunch room. He wasn't hungry and sat down next to his pale princess.

"What was that call about?" She asked.

"Nothing important…" He responded as he felt guilty now talking to her.

She looked at her boyfriend with suspicion. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine really." He lied.

She shrugged and went back to eating.

The day quickly became night as they finished classes and the heiress and Mimic went to go on their date. They dressed up more formally, since they were going to a high class restaurant that had a formal dress code.

Flame was wearing a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had the top button undone. He had dark black jeans and black dress shoes.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Like on the bolero of her original outfit, there was a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white.

The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wore thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

She calls this outfit 'SnowPea'.

"You look very nice" Weiss commented as she hugged his arm. The two were walking down a street near the city center.

Flame's stomach was in turmoil, deciding what to do with his 'Weiss' situation. Should he do it and face the consequences or not do it and face similar consequences.

He sighed to himself as he made his decision.

Flame pulled the heiress into a nearby alley. Weiss gave him a quizzical look. "Flame?" she asked completely and utterly confused as to what he was doing.

He let a single tear fall down his cheek. "I'm sorry." He muttered as he produced a white rag that was dripping wet.

Weiss took a step back. "Flame…?"

"I'm sorry." Flame muttered again as he slung an arm around her upper chest pulling her into him while she still faced outward. He put the cloth over her delicate mouth and held it there. Weiss was effectively trapped.

Weiss yelled into the rag, trying to escape his grasp and to question him. She thrashed her body around, in another attempt to escape his grasp. After a minute had gone by like this, she felt herself grow sleepy and started to resist him less. Eventually she closed her eyes and gave up completely, falling onto a deep asleep.

Flame stared down at Weiss, his hand with the rag shaking. His mind was going a mile a minute with thoughts. He was, however, ripped from this thoughts as a man who stepped out of a shadows with a slow menacing laugh.

"Well done Flame." Jay said as he walked out of the shadows. A truck was reversing into the alley behind him.

Flame was startled as he jumped from the suddenness of his clapping. He said nothing as he picked up Weiss's body bridal style and got into the back of the truck. He kept holding her even after the doors of the truck were closed and he was enveloped in darkness. Not even after the truck was speeding away.

* * *

Rays of morning light breached through the closed curtains of team RWBY's dorm. Ruby yawned as she sat on her bed. Yang and Blake slept peacefully on their own bunk. Ruby looked down at Weiss's bunk to make sure she got back since she wasn't back when Ruby fell asleep.

Weiss's bed, however, was void of anything resembling the pale heiress.

Ruby was starting to get worried now that she's been gone for a long time. Ruby messaged her to ask where she was. When she didn't get a response she began to really panic, Weiss answered almost immediately every time.

Ruby heard a rustling and looked over to see her sister waking up.

"Morning Rubes" She greeted sleepily but the sleep was drained when she noticed the distressed look on her small face. "What's wrong?"

"Weiss didn't answer my message and she's been gone all night." Ruby said.

Yang also grew concerned as she knew this was highly unlike the heiress, especially on a school night.

"Maybe she just slept over at FLME's dorm?" Blake suggested as she had listened to the conversation.

"Maybe she did" Ruby said. "I'll go and check." She said as she opened the door to leave. She got a light punch of sorts on her forehead.

"Sorry Ruby." Mark said. "Is Flame here? He didn't make it back to the dorm last night."

Ruby deflated. "He's not there?"

"I guess he's not here? Well would Weiss know where he is?"

"She's not here either, I thought she would be with Flame."

"Neither of them are in our dorm."

Ruby began to really panic now.

Mark looked at her with fright, as if though he cause this. "Uh… did I do something bad?"

Yang hugged her sister to calm her down as Blake explained. "Weiss would never be gone this long for anything and were all worried about her."

"That's the same with Flame." Mark said. "But he should be able to defend Weiss if anything went wrong."

"But they must really been in trouble if they haven't come back or even called." Ruby said as Yang had calmed her down enough.

"Boss will be fine-"

"We should send out a search party!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ya!" Blake and Yang agreed.

"What are we doing?" Lindsay asked, as her and Elizabeth stood behind Mark.

"Were going to search for Weiss and Flame" The little reaper explained.

"We are?" Lindsay asked as she looked at Mark.

He sighed. "I guess we should, to be on the safe side."

"Alright well let's go then!" Ruby said trying to push back team FLME to leave and comically failed.

All at once their scrolls went off simultaneously. They looked at them as they got a message from Ozpin for both teams to come to his office.

They all looked at each other. "You got a message from Ozpin?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think we all did." Blake said.

"Well let's hurry so we can get to finding Weiss and Flame." Ruby said.

The others nodded as they left RWBY's dorm to go to Ozpin's office. The teens all silently got into the elevator of the CCT tower and made their way to Ozpin.

When the doors opened Ruby was the first one out and the first to speak. "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"Yes." Ozpin said from his desk. "You no doubt know of the Mimic correct?"

Ruby visibly flinched. "Y-Yes, sir." Yang answered for the group.

"Would you believe it if I say that he was one of your friends." Ozpin stated.

Lindsay paled, knowing where this was headed. The others however shared quizzical glances not fully understanding what he meant. "Uh sir, could be a bit clearer?" Mark said.

"Certainly." The professor said. He activated his holo and made sure the students could see. He then played the CCTV footage of the kidnapping, caught from a camera in the alley.

They watched confused when they both went into the alley. Horror when he chloroformed her.

And at least anger when he put her into the truck and drove off.

"How could he do that to her!" Mark fumed. The rest of them were equally as angry, all but Lindsay who tried to say quiet.

"He was hired by the White Fang to kidnap her." Ozpin explained.

Blake also paled at the mention of the White Fang. "Wait… why do you know he was hired by the Fang?"

"The reason he is here is because of forged papers by the White Fang to get him in."

The children all looked at him appalled and all at once spoke. "Why!?"

Ozpin ignored them. "I know you want to go and look for you've lost teammate, but I cannot allow you to."

"Why?" Asked the little reaper.

Ozpin once more ignored them. "I don't do this often but if you leave to go and look for her, then I have no choice but to enforce a harsh punishment across both teams and even a possible expulsion."

The students were forced to solemnly agree.

"You're dismissed."

The students all walked into the elevator and out of the building in silence. They kept walking down plaza of Beacon in silence until Mark spoke. "We need to find her."

"We can't" Yang said. "We'll get in big trouble if we do"

"So?" Mark stated.

"I wish we could." Ruby stated. "She's being defended by Flam- the Mimic and will soon be with the White Fang. I want to go looking for her but we'll only get hurt, captured, or killed. We should just let the professional Huntsman and police work on it." The little huntress then walked off back to her room alone.

"I've never seen so much emotion from her to a person who doesn't really like her." Yang said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…"

"I know."

"In all reality what should we do about her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think its best if we just let it work itself out, she'll make it through." Blake said. "She's a tough girl."

* * *

Weiss slowly opened her eyes as she squinted so they could adjust to the blinding light.

She sat in a large empty room save for her bounded to a small wooden chair. Harsh bright light bathed her and the surrounding few feet in a blinding white glare. The rest of the room was pitch black.

She tried to move but her attempts were thwarted by her rope bound limbs. Her pale legs bounded to one chair leg each. Her pale arms wrapped around the back of the chair as they touched and were bounded at the wrist.

She tried harder and harder to get out as terrified hysteria grew and grew within her.

"I see you're awake." A man's voice boomed throughout the room. When he stepped into the room the first thing she noticed were his piercing blue eyes and his hair the same color of the darkness around her.

"W-who are y-you?" She asked, trying to sound not scared but her voice betrayed her.

"My name is Jay." The man said. "And might I say you'll make us a pretty penny." He then glided a hand across her pale cheek. She moved her head back as far as she could.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, sweetheart is that you're going to be sold to the White Fang." Jay explained. "And you can thank your so called boyfriend for that."

"W-what do you mean? He would never do something like that!"

"He was hired to capture you and bring you to me, that's why he attended Beacon and befriend you. Being his girl was just an added touch."

"Stop lying!" Weiss yelled.

"I'm not lying sweaty." Jay said. "Would you like him to explain?"

Weiss looked at him confused until her eyes went wide. From behind him Flame stepped out from the shadows. He wasn't wearing his normal outfit at Beacon but instead his 'Mimic' outfit.

"Flame?" She asked simply, as tears welled in her eyes. Weiss broke quickly as she accepted their words. She tried to fight back tears as she succeeded for the most part but still had a few warm tears streak down her soft pale cheeks. "I trusted you…"

Flame's heart was breaking. "I-I'm sorry"

"Farewell for now Ms. Schnee." Jay said. "We'll be back before we hand you over to the Fang." The two then turned around and left the room.

What Weiss didn't see was Flame was also dropping a few tears from guilt.

When they were out Flame turned to leave but was stopped by Jay. "Why do you care so much about her? Are you really that attached to her?"

"You never really know a person until you really get to know them." Flame said before walking off to his room leaving Jay slightly confused and even angered.

* * *

Ozpin stood looking out of one of the many windows in his office. This one gave a picturesque view of the Beacon Plaza and the Vale skyline.

Glinda Goodwitch stood behind him at his desk. She was busy sorting through many holographic documents.

"Why haven't we told the police or her father about her disappearance?" She asked.

"Would you really want to deal with him?" Ozpin said.

"No, I would not. So contacting her father is out of the question but why not the police at least?"

"She'll be back soon enough."

"Well who is bringing her back?"

"The same man who captured her."

Glinda was slightly taken aback by this. "What do you mean?"

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he said nothing more on the subject.

* * *

So how was that? I think since it's so short it moves very fast but it took me a while to write. I had no desire to write and some writers block so the combination of the both is horrible. Though I should hopefully be back to a chapter a week or a chapter every week and a half.

On another note I cannot wait until May 7th 2016 because that's when RWBY Chibi premieres, if you didn't know.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	14. A Change of Plans

Hello Hello and welcome back!

First things first, RWBY Chibi is adorable but as we all know Weiss should've beaten Yang in that 'duel' that had.

And on a more important note a thing about this chapter and the future of my story. I'm currently dealing with some real life problems along with no desire whatsoever to write. This mostly began towards the end of this chapter and thus I feel as though it's poorly written. I do apologize if it is and hope the next chapter will hopefully make it better.

Oh and yes I know, this took longer to get out than I hoped.

IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END 

Without further ado, onto the chapter.

* * *

Flame awoke with a start into his bed. His face and body were drenched in sweat as he panted heavily. The dream, the dream haunted him. Thrice it has happened but he only truly understood it once.

He opened the curtain of his window and blinded himself from the sun's rays. When he could see again, he looked out of his window at the expansive sidewalk.

The base they were in now was located just in the warehouse portion of the industrial district in Vale.

Flame then quickly got dressed. He however didn't choose to wear his "Mimic' outfit instead he put on his grey Beacon one. Placing his two swords into his sheathes he was ready to leave.

Before we could leave however his gaze was frozen on his mask. The mask represented his former life and now one he wished to forget.

He picked up the mask in one of his hands. He focused pure anger into his hands as they shook and began to crush the mask. After a few moments it broke.

He opened his hands and let the pieces fall to the floor. He then walked out of the room, crushing the pieces under his boot as he left.

He was walking down the hallway that leads to Weiss's chamber. He looked at the walls, the familiar gray that was still so foreign to him.

The walls suddenly vibrated as a loud feminine scream ripped through them. He stopped cold in his tracks, his hearting going a mile a minute. "No…" He said, barely audible to even himself. He then broke out in a sprint.

As he ran down the hall more screams ripped down them, more powerful than the last. 'No…" He yelled louder.

He finally made it Weiss's chamber as he pressed his hands on the glass and looked inside. What he saw was worse than he could imagine. What he saw before him was nearly identical to his dream. Weiss's legs bound to the front chair legs and her arms behind the chair. A faint blue light shone through her body when she screamed in pain.

"Beautiful aint it?" Jay asked as he appeared next to Flame and watched her Weiss's toracher.

"You're a monster!" Flame said angrily.

"Please, this is only the beginning." Jay said. The Blue light shone a little harder as Weiss jerked even more violently and screamed even louder

Flame couldn't take it anymore.

"NO!" He yelled as he slammed his fist onto the glass for it to only bounce off. Anger grew in him and he pulled out his swords and then stabbed them into the glass, with the fire active. They plunged through the glass and broke it all, the glass rained down onto Flame.

"The hell are you doing kid?" A man asked as he walked into the light from the shadows.

Flame's response was plunging his sword into the man's heart as far as he could. The man's eyes widen as he fell to his knees. Flame took the sword out and twirled it in his hand before in one swift motion decapitation the man.

Flame panted as sweat and blood dripped down him. The alarm for the warehouse sounded as it echoed through the whole compound and bounced off the walls.

He walked over to her and cut off the rope constricting her limbs. She fell to the floor as her chest was going a mile a minute. She was out but still breathing, he needed to get out of there.

He picked her up bridal style and turned to leave. Before he completely turned around an excruciating pain erupted on his left arm as it was practically on fire as well. He dropped Weiss as he hit the ground with a soft thud as he slapped the fire off his arm.

He turned around to see where that came from. When he found the source his skin nearly went as pale as Weiss's.

There was a girl in front of him.

She had an iron chest plate that ended at just the top of her chest, leaving everything from there open, it also kept her arms free until they met her fingerless black gloves. The chest plate was tinted red from all the blood that was spilled on from her supposed past bouts. A thigh high plaid skirt that was doused in a red and black pattern. She had a pair of brown leather high heel boots.

She has two long whips resting at her side, the entire thing is covered in flames. An evil smirk planted firmly on her face.

"It's so nice of you to join us" The girl said.

Flame drew his swords once more. "You're not going to stop me, Jen"

Jen flung her whips to either side of Flame as they cracked the air. He duck to avoid them if they came near. She didn't go for him as she brought her whips to rest on either side of her.

"Why?" She simply asked.

"This is wrong can't you see!" Flame yelled. "Capturing an innocent girl for what!? Because she's part of a family that hates Faunus, she can't control that! She's not like them!"

Jen just laughed in his face. Her laugh was frighteningly evil and downright scary. Flame's body tensed as he backed away uneasily from the Faunus with the flaming whips.

"You really believe that?" She said through her loud laughs. "You really believe we're giving her over to the Fang?"

"W-what do you m-mean?" Flame stammered.

Jen only laughed harder. "She ain't for the Fang, she's just a play toy for the boss man"

Flame tried not to throw up as thoughts of Weiss as a 'play thing' flooded his mind. He looked at Weiss who was behind him on the floor. Her limbs were going every which way as her chest slowly raised. Her long silky white hair matted down her front.

"No…" Flame whispered but then grew into a full on rage. "NO!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the ground. Infused with semblance the floor easily cracked as did the ceiling. Ceiling panels and some brick fell to ground around the two combatants.

Flame fired up his swords and jumped attacked Jen. She wasn't paying attention as his swords hit her right arm, leaving two painful gashes and also lighting the gashes on fire. His swords broke through her aura. She flew back a few feet from the hit of his swords. She clutched her arm as she yelled in pain while trying to put out the fires.

Flame walked towards her as every step he took made the building shake.

Jen regained her strength as she snapped her flaming whips at Flame. He yelled in pain as the whips made contact with him. The fire spread onto him for a second until they were put out and a line of steam came off of him.

"H-how…" She stuttered in disbelief.

Flame didn't answer as he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up. Jen was rapidly losing breath but he couldn't care less. With all his strength and more with his semblance, he rammed her through one of the large walls of the warehouse. She hit the wall with such a force, that the wall collapsed as Jen's dead body was left in a heap of cement blocks.

Flame regained himself as he walked back to Weiss. He picked her up bridal style as they walked out of the warehouse and into the city. He ran a few blocks and hid in a nearby alley.

He failed to notice a few bodies moving in from the other end of the alley.

Back at the warehouse Jay was looking through the hole Flame made in the warehouse. One of his lieutenants stood next to him.

"Sir, should be go after him?" The lieutenant asked.

"Evacuate everything from this warehouse and take it to our base in the north.

"But sir…" The lieutenant stammered. "What about him."

"He'll be dead before long." Jay smirked. The lieutenant nodded and ran off to begin the evacuation.

Jay felt his scroll vibrating as he took it out of his pocket. He smirked as he looked at the name on the scroll. "Hello, Cinder" He said as he answered the phone.

* * *

"Why are we in Vale city again?" Blake as she stepped out of the Bullhead and into the city.

"Well Ozpin said we can't look for Weiss. But he didn't say we can't visit the city." Ruby explained. "So, we're going to look for Weiss but we have to act like were just shopping."

Yang smirked and hugged her sister tightly, lifting her off the ground in the process. "Oh, my sister is such a little rule breaker!"

"Yang… can't… breath" Ruby panted as she was, in fact, rapidly losing breath.

"Sorry sis" Yang said as he released her little sister.

"Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

Team RWBY, minus the W, went to work looking for their lost teammate. They visited store after store but came up with nothing.

One store they visited was a high end clothing store. They thought that maybe she would be here, or the people who worked there would have saw her.

"... You haven't?" Ruby asked the cashier lady.

"Afraid not ma'am." The cashier responded. "I haven't see Ms. Schnee here today."

"Today?" Ruby exclaimed hoping she was getting somewhere.

"She hasn't been here in weeks, I'm afraid."

Ruby sighed sadly. "Thank you for your help Ms." Ruby then walked outside where the other two were waiting for her.

"Any luck?" She asked when she was earshot.

They shook their head. "None, no one has seen her."

Ruby sighed again. "Come on, we should check somewhere else."

"Where?" Blake asked as the followed the red reaper.

Ruby shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I'm out of ideas."

Suddenly a loud explosion erupted a few blocks from the teens. A plume of smoke fanned into the sky. The sisters looked at each other before bolting to where the plume of smoke was. Blake stayed behind to call someone else to help.

They were stopped when they noticed a pale girl in a tattered blue dress resting in an alley. A man stood over her but they were able to notice his rapidly moving chest.

Their eyes widen in surprise as they slowly walked down the alley. "Weiss?" Ruby whispered quietly.

Flame barely heard them but turned his head to look at them. His eyes widen as he was desperately fighting back tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Ruby leaned down next to Weiss and hugged her unconscious body. Blake and Yang could do nothing but stare.

After a few moments Ruby looked up at him. "Why?" She asked as tears lined her silver eyes.

"I'm so so sorry." Flame said as he meant it. "She was beat and electrocuted. I was able to break her out but I can't go on, please take her back."

Flame lightly stroked Weiss's messy white hair as it stuck to her forehead. He then tentatively put a hand on Ruby's shoulder to try and calm her down.

The instant Yang noticed this, her eyes went from a calm shade of lilac to a deep red.

He didn't have a chance to move, before a fire fist tinted yellow smashed into his cheek sending him into the ground. He hit the ground hard enough to create a small crater in the alleyway.

Yang looked down at him as she was completely angry with him. "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY SISTER YOU FREAK!"

Flame slowly got to his feet. "Yang please…" He said as tried to reach out and touch her shoulder. He instead missed and touched something he shouldn't have, however he didn't notice.

Yang grew even angrier, if at all possible, and landed an uppercut, sending him flying down the alley. He once more got to his feet before flying again down and out of the alley. His body hit a pole and wrapped around it while also bending it at the same time.

He managed to avoid Yang's blast by rolling to the side. However her next strike hit him right in the gut and knocked the wind out of him.

He got onto shaking legs and proceeded to stumble away from the angry blonde. Somehow he managed to stumble away fast and escaped the blonde.

He kept stumbling for a while until he turned into another alley and passed out. His blood dripping down his face and his clothes torn he truly looked like a homeless man.

Ruby held Weiss close to her as she wet the heiress's shoulder with tears. "Weiss…" She breathed out so quietly that even a Faunus would have trouble hearing her words.

Yang was back to normal as her gauntlets were once again folded at her wrists. She pried Weiss's body from Ruby's arms and picked her up. "We need to get back to Beacon." The blonde said, her normal playful voice gone. Now replaced with a serious tone.

"B-but… Weiss…" The young rose stammered.

"You want to save her right?"

Ruby nodded slowly.

"Then let's get her back to Beacon, they can help her." Yang said as she moved out of the alley and into the street. Ruby quickly followed her sister. It was still late in the day as a few people were on the streets.

People who saw them gasped when they realized it was Weiss who was being carried. Her dress was ripped as she was showing more skin than normal. It wasn't showing anything personal.

The sisters walked into a park and to a fairly open green area. Yang than called in an emergency medivac for Weiss since her condition is still pretty bad.

Yang gently put Weiss onto the soft grass. Almost instantly Ruby went down and tried to confront the damaged heiress. Of course, she didn't need any help or such, since she was unconscious.

A small crowd gathered around the three. Many were concerned for the health of the heiress. Some however, much to the displeasure to the sisters, were taking pictures of Weiss like this. No doubt to be used to make fun of her family in some way.

Soon an airship landed as medical personnel hurried from the airship. They put Weiss on a stretcher and put her in the airship as the doctors already began to treat her.

Yang and Ruby were, reluctantly, allowed to join her in the aircraft.

The ride back to Beacon was dominated by the doctor telling his staff what to do. People were hastily moving around the airship trying to attend to Weiss.

The ride seemed like an eternity to the sisters as the airship landed and the medical staff hastily brought Weiss into the medical ward. The two tried to follow but were stopped by a doctor.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to go any further."

"But were her teammates!" Ruby argued.

The doctor sighed. "I know how much grief and worry you're in, believe me if I were you I'd want to be in there with her. But in all honesty, you would be a distraction to us all and possibly ruin this. Tell me, would you want to be the ones whose fault it is if her operation goes bad?"

The sisters shook their heads.

"Then stay out here and give us time. Her condition isn't life threatening so she won't die but it's very straining on her body. It might take a while until she's back to normal strength" The doc said before ducking into the operation room.

Yang and Ruby took their seats in the waiting room.

Blake came running up to them while panting hard. "Weiss… is she… ok?"

Yang nodded. "The doctor said she'll live and that we got her here just in time."

Blake sighed out relieved and took a seat next to the little rose.

"We're going to stay here till she wakes up." Ruby declared. "Whether or not she wakes for another week, one of us needs to stay here in case she does."

The two others nodded in agreement without a second thought.

And so team RBY sat there through day and night, taking turns on watch. JNPR and LME actually came to visit but didn't stay long since they still had to attend to class.

As the days went on, it became an apparent to question when the heiress would ever wake from her cold slumber.

* * *

Once more I apologize for the end to chapter, if it is poorly written and rushed. I hope to Christ it will be better next chapter.

It has come to my attention that i might have to rewrite this. I want to know if you the readers would want that? So please please please if you have ANY opinion on this matter to please tell me so i know for your sake. This is as much about you as it is me.

If you have any comments questions or concerns about this chapter or my story in general just PM me or leave a review and I'll answer as quick as possible.

See ya next time folks.


	15. End' notice

Hey guys. Some _**BIG**_ __changes are coming.

First and foremost the change my story is having.

I am completely re-starting this story. This **not** a rewrite. I'm starting from complete scratch, even under a new name. I already have the first 'chapter' written. That should go up either later today or tomorrow.

EVERYTHING and i mean everything is going to change plot wise. A big example of this is (Spoilers ahead, but not really at the same time) Flame will not be attending Beacon based on capturing Weissy. I'm starting with a whole new thought process that i hope i both write this well and that you all enjoy.

I will keep this up if people want to go and see what i have created before, my original thoughts for this. The only edits this story will receive will only be here

I'll explain more after the first three 'chapters' for the new and (hopefully) improved story.

If you have comments or questions please PM me and i'll answer them as quick as possible.

See you all in the new adventure for Team FLME.


End file.
